Breaking Dawn, the Battle!
by JRParz
Summary: What would it have been like if Breaking Dawn had been a battle instead of a mere confrontation.  What would the Cullens have done to prepare and what would have triggered such a preparation?
1. Chapter 1

22

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 01: The Shield**

**Jasper's POV: **

Alice and I had just passed through Panama and were closing in on Medellin as we made our way to the Amazons when Alice suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"Jazz, our baby sister is a shield!" she exclaimed with a look of excitement. "Eleazar is about to label Bella a shield!"

'How did we miss this?' I asked myself when Alice suddenly gasped and dropped to her knees. I stood there and watched helplessly as she succumbed to another vision which elicited both pain and sorrow. I tried absorbing as much as I could but it washed over us like a tidal wave, and only at the end did I feel a shift in her feelings where there was awe and hope.

"Alice?" I prodded when I saw her smile.

"Amazing," she responded.

"I'm not Edward, darlin," I reminded her.

"I've experienced two different outcomes."

"Two…? Please, darlin… rein it in and start at the beginning," I encouraged her.

"The first one started off like before, but there's a point while the Volturi are deliberating that they attack. Suddenly, our family and friends are dropping to the ground in agony…"

"Jane," I snarled.

"Then there's a strange mist-like substance that creeps towards them."

"That would be Alec," I commented.

"As soon as it touches our family and friends, they freeze where they stand. Even Jane's victims stop screaming and then Aro and Caius began pointing at the ones they wanted the Guard to execute."

"But then…?" I prodded, knowing Alice was smiling for a reason.

"Then I experienced my second vision," she replied. "This time instead of our friends and family writhing on the ground from Jane's attack; it is she who is doing the screaming. But she isn't screaming in pain, but in frustration. Then I witnessed the most spectacular vision I've ever seen when Alec's mist hit Bella's shield. It's huge and globe-like and Alec can't penetrate it."

"Her shield is that powerful?" I asked with amazement.

"It's huge, Jazz, and it protects everyone… at least the ones that I can see."

"You do realize by rendering Jane and Alec useless it changes the dynamics of our confrontation."

Alice grinned in response.

"What's your theory?" I asked, having my own but wanting to hear Alice's first.

"I think the two visions allow us to know what could happen, and as we draw nearer to the confrontation, one of the two visions will solidify," Alice replied.

"Agreed," I responded with a smile, and…"

"And we recruit!" Alice finished my statement.

I smiled. "Do you still see Aro reading Edward early in the confrontation?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have to work around him."

"Our Denali cousins; Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen."

"First, run them through a vision to be sure," I replied.

Alice took a few moments before she frowned. "It appears everyone except Carmen."

"Carmen?" I questioned with surprise. I knew she was just as versed in blocking Edward as the rest of us.

"I'm only getting occasional glimpses of her future which can only mean she is spending a lot of her time with our niece."

"And wherever our darlin niece is, her pet dog is close by," I added with a sigh.

"I see you've already decided on Kate as Bella's trainer," Alice stated with a smile.

"Yes, she'll be perfect given her personality and experience," I replied.

Alice pulled out her cell phone.

"Do you have a signal?" I asked with surprise.

"Two bars, which means we're close enough to Medellin. I'll text Tanya and have her discreetly set up a meeting."

"Ensure to remind her that Edward reads minds and that secrecy is of the most importance. I don't want anything left up to chance regardless how stupid it and obvious it might sound."

Alice nodded her head as she experienced another vision, and then she sent her text.

While we waited for our team to get into position, I had Alice run through various scenarios in order to trigger new visions.

**Kate's POV: **

As Eleazar and I approached the small clearing by the cliff; a good thirty miles northwest of the Cullen residence; we came across a nervously pacing Tanya. Now that was something I hadn't seen in several centuries and I would have laughed if our situation wasn't so dire.

"Tanya?" I questioned her as Eleazar and I flitted up to her.

"Tanya, I really don't like deceiving Carmen like this," Eleazar pointed out in complaint. I felt sorry for Eleazar, for his stress was evident. With what was coming, Eleazar's place was beside his mate.

"I'm sorry my dear friend, but Alice was quite specific."

"Alice…?" Eleazar and I responded with surprise.

"Yes… Our psychic cousin texted me to coordinate this meeting and she was very adamant as to who needed to attend and who couldn't," Tanya responded.

Suddenly we were all startled when Tanya's cell chirped, and I could picture Alice having a good laugh at this.

"Alice!" Tanya answered and although it wasn't necessary, she placed her cell phone on speaker.

"Hi Tanya, Kate, and Eleazar!" she greeted us with excitement. "It's so good to talk to you. Jazz and I miss all of you so very much."

"Same here, Alice… but we know this isn't a social call," Tanya replied.

"No, it isn't, Tanya. As you can imagine we have a lot to cover."

"Before you start, can you tell me why you've excluded Carmen from this?"

"I'm sorry, Eleazar. I know the stress this is causing you, but-"

"You know she can block Edward as well as I can," Eleazar pointed out.

"I wish blocking was the issue."

"If it isn't, then what is?" Eleazar asked after a moment of silence.

"Seeing her is."

"But I don't understand," Eleazar responded.

"I'm guessing Carmen has taken a liking to Renesmee…?"

"Yes, she absolutely adores the little girl," Eleazar replied.

"I can't see Renesmee... nor the wolves... or anyone close to them… and we can't risk blind spots unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Understood, Alice," Tanya declared after a few moments of silence.

"Eleazar…?"

"Yes," Eleazar replied.

"When you identified Bella as a shield earlier, you set off a chain of events to include two very different visions. The first vision was of our death while the second vision was of our survival."

"Two visions…?" Tanya responded.

"Which means we have a hand in shaping our future," Alice replied.

"This is incredible," I declared with shock.

"And Bella is the key," Jasper said, speaking for the first time.

"A three month old newborn is the key to our survival…?" Eleazar questioned.

"Trust me, Eleazar… Bella isn't anything like what you would expect in a newborn," Jasper replied with a chuckle.

"But how can Bella develop a shield of this magnitude in just three weeks?" I asked.

"With our intervention it's definitely possible," Alice responded.

"And we all know not to bet against Alice," Tanya said with a grin.

"Alice? Can you be more specific as to what her shield looks like?" Eleazar asked.

"It was invisible until it stopped Alec's mist-like power, and it was then that I saw how huge it will be. Not only did it render Alec's power useless, but Jane's as well."

"This changes everything!" Tanya responded with excitement, and I could see from the look on Eleazar's face that he agreed.

"I'm telling you, Jasper. Getting Bella to this point is not going to be easy," I interjected. "She's absolutely clueless and only learned this morning that she even possesses the power."

"You can handle it," Jasper responded.

"Huh? Would you care to elaborate?" I asked with confusion.

"It will be your job to prepare her, Kate," Jasper replied.

"She might not take a liking to my style, especially with the time constraints. It would mean pushing her," I pointed out.

"Which could prove extremely dangerous," Alice interjected.

"You can do it, Kate. First, have her build a strong foundation by teaching her the basic fundamentals and only then will you work on her motivations."

"Nothing like pissing off a newborn," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"There's no other way, Kate. Bella will need to experience tangible evidence of what motivates her, otherwise she won't have a reference point when it comes to the confrontation," Jasper insisted.

"Edward might get in the way," Tanya pointed out.

"It will be up to you guys to make sure he doesn't. Feel him out and try eliciting his help without confiding in him. I can guarantee Edward will be a pain in the ass during our entire mission but remember. My vision proves our success can be achieved," Alice responded.

"Are you sure that will be enough, Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm impressed, Kate. It reinforces my confidence in your role. Once you've succeeded in your mission, you'll be turning over the reins to Zafrina."

"The Amazons?" we all responded in surprise.

"Yes. They don't know it quite yet, but they'll be joining our covert operation," Alice responded with a giggle.

"Are you sure they can block Edward?" Tanya asked.

"I never understood why, but the Amazons never had a problem in blocking him," Alice replied.

"So, I play the bad guy and push Bella to the brink..."

"…and then Zafrina plays the good guy and solidifies her readiness."

"But how will we know when Bella has reached her full potential?" Eleazar asked.

"That's where you come in," Jasper replied.

"Sorry, Jasper… but her shield doesn't allow me to get a read on her," Eleazar replied.

"Would it be logical to think you'll be able to detect her shield when she's extending it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, once it leaves her body, sure," Eleazar replied. "But to get a read on her potential is very different."

"I agree, but I'm confident you'll be able to get a read on her the second Zafrina is done with her," Jasper replied.

"That is going to require a lot of trust… and it may not be attainable after I get done with her," I pointed out.

"While you are abusing Bella, Zafrina will be befriending Renesmee," Alice responded.

"We're pinning an awful lot of hope on a newborn," Eleazar commented.

"Eleazar… I've worked with hundreds of newborns during my earlier years, and never have I ever seen anyone like her. You have to stop thinking of her as a newborn. Trust me."

I smiled, appreciating Jasper's insight and leadership. I could see why Maria had him as her General. I never got to see this side of Jasper, for he was always the strong silent type; the consummate southern gentleman. But right now his superior knowledge and sound reasoning were quite impressive and reassuring, and I could imagine my adorable cousin growing moist from Jasper's genius.

"You will be preparing for a fight, right?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes," Jasper replied, "But we have a bit more to add to the puzzle, and we're confident it will trigger another vision. So, for the time being… our measures will be defensive ones."

"Another vision…?" Tanya prodded.

"Your original reason for your abrupt departure," I guessed.

"Yes. We believe there are other hybrids out here."

"Interesting," Tanya responded.

"Even with Bella eliminating the Jane and Alec equation, the Volturi still have us heavily outnumbered," Eleazar pointed out.

"At the moment they do, but Alice assures me that our numbers will increase dramatically by confrontation time. Plus there are ten wolves and the element of surprise," Jasper responded.

"Are you saying…?" Tanya started.

"Yes, as long as we succeed with Bella, we can beat the Volturi," Jasper responded.

"Look, Jasper. I know Carlisle would be opposed to taking the offense here, but we both know the Volturi will scoff at a diplomatic solution. This is very much about destroying a threat and acquiring talent, and nothing about serving justice," Eleazar interjected.

"I couldn't agree with you more, my friend. But it would do a dishonor to Carlisle if we act prematurely in this direction. Trust me... When the cards are dealt, we'll be more than ready to execute a strong strategy of attack."

"Okay, Jasper. We trust you… and we're at your service," Tanya responded.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to bring Bella into the mix?" I asked, given Edward couldn't read her mind.

"Just like Carmen, I can't see Bella, and her knowing isn't necessary. Besides, there's no telling how her knowing would affect her motivations," Alice responded. Then she giggled. "Not to mention she's a terrible liar."

"As it is, Bella is already performing a covert operation behind Edward's back in preparation for the worst case scenario."

"Then what's next?" Tanya asked.

"We'll contact you again once we've met our Amazon friends," Jasper responded, and this ended the call.

The three of us just stood there in silence for a few moments to let everything sink in. My thoughts in particular were centered on our baby cousin.

"I know we're all great at guarding our thoughts from Edward, but given what's at stake, and the extended period of time in which we'll need to focus on this, I'm suggesting we give serious consideration as to our approach," I stated.

"And we can never forget Edward's range," Tanya added.

"Agreed," Eleazar replied.

"I'm just blown away with Bella being the most powerful vampire in existence."

I added with a giggle.

"But sister? Have you forgotten how special our darling cousin has been from the very beginning when she was just a mere human?" Tanya asked.

"How so - my smartass sister?" I asked with my own smile.

"As a human, Bella was able to out-seduce a succubus," Tanya replied, and with that the two of us laughed hard while Eleazar rolled his eyes.

"Did you note the confidence in Jasper's voice?" Eleazar then pointed out.

"He sounds like a true leader," I replied.

"That vibe is more than just his leadership style."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"According to Carlisle, Jasper's not an optimist… but very much so a realist. He applies analytical reasoning after he taps his vast military strategic experience before formulating a plan."

"So, Jasper sounding confident is a good thing…?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, a very good thing," Eleazar replied with a grin.

"I also detected a touch of sadness in Alice's voice from time to time?" I pointed out.

"Yes," Tanya agreed. "She's always had the burden of seeing the future, and I'm sure it is quite painful at times."

"At Edward and Bella's wedding, Alice told me she saw Edward's death a couple dozen times while on the way to Italy," I stated.

"Well, Eleazar," Tanya said, shifting gears. "I guess it's safe to say this has nothing to do with an immortal child."

"I agree. Irina is clearly a pawn in Aro's sick game. She provided the Volturi a much desired trigger, but if not this, they would have found some other excuse. Destroying the Cullens and having Edward and Alice at their side has always been their goal… and I have no doubt that they're interested in Bella as well."

"At least these revelations make me feel better about our wayward sister," Tanya stated.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's time we rejoin our cousins," Tanya declared, and then we were off.

**Garrett's POV:**

I just got done tying my hair back as I stepped outside my cabin when the scent hit me. My eyes lit up with recognition, prompting me to scan the forest to the west… and that was when my eyes settled on the blonde goddess not more than one hundred yards from me.

We smiled at one another as I drank in the sight of her, for she truly was the most breathtaking, beautiful vampire I ever known… and then I shifted my attention to her left and eyed the strongest, most powerful vampire I've ever known as well. "Emmett! Rosalie!" I called out to them, and instantly they flashed over to me.

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett greeted me in his usual boisterous voice. I stood 6'3, so it wasn't often that I found myself looking up at someone.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise," I declared as we shook hands, and then I pulled his lovely mate into my arms and gave her a huge hug.

"It's good to see you, Garrett," Rosalie responded with affection, and it was then that I noted the tension. This wasn't a social call.

"Has a half-century really gone by since I've last seen you kids?" I asked, smiling at them. "Tell me... How is Carlisle and Esme?"

"Garrett. Our family is in trouble," Emmett stated in response and this was the first time I've ever witnessed Emmett serious. I paused to consider this a moment.

"Okay," I said with a nod. "Then tell me my young friends… What are your troubles and how can I help?"

"We're asking you to travel to our residence in Forks, Washington," Rosalie replied.

"We're asking you to witness for us before the Volturi," Emmett added.

My eyes lit up as I now understood the severity. The Volturi didn't pause for witnesses, and this had me wondering what my good friends had done to bring the Volturi wrath upon them.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They're in Europe," Emmett answered.

"Seeking more friends to witness?" I asked.

"Yes," Emmett replied.

"The Volturi don't stop for witnesses," I pointed out.

"We have to try," Rosalie whispered.

"Then again, if there is anyone on the planet that could get the Volturi to stop, it would most assuredly be Carlisle," I added with laughter.

"Please, Garrett. Edward is in Forks now welcoming our friends. He'll explain everything," Rosalie stated.

"I always wondered when this day would come," I commented, recalling a conversation I had with my good friends from the other side of the pond. Charles and Makenna had been adamant that it would happen sooner, rather than later.

"Garrett?" Emmett said, drawing my attention.

"Yes, I know... Your brooding brother awaits," I stated with a chuckle.

"Not brooding anymore," Emmett pointed out.

"Oh? Has the young lad finally found himself a mate?" I asked, recalling Carlisle telling me about a certain blonde in Denali, Alaska that pursued him.

"Yes, her name is Bella," Rosalie replied.

"Then she isn't the girl from Denali…?" I asked, causing Emmett to bust out laughing.

"That answers that," I replied with a grin. "Well, knowing there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my dear friend Carlisle and his family, I'll be on my way."

"That's what we were hoping to hear," Emmett replied with a smile.

"Am I to assume you won't be traveling with me?" I asked.

"We're still hoping to locate a couple of other nomads. Randall and Mary… Have you heard of them?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure where Randall would be, but I have met Mary. She roams in the Boston area."

"Garrett?" Rosalie said, and then she drew me in for another hug. "You're a good friend."

"Likewise," I replied, and then I shook hands with Emmett again before turning back to my cabin.

"Enter Clallam County, Washington from the north and from there you'll be able to pick up our scent. Don't be alarmed if you detect a rather unpleasant scent in addition to our own."

"Oh?" I inquired, turning back to them.

"That would be our family dog," Rosalie added with a roll of her eyes.

I stared back at them in confusion, prompting them to laugh. I waited for them to elaborate but they didn't, which meant this explanation would be left up to Edward as well.

I proceeded to travel through the thick forest of upper-state New York into Toronto… then through Ontario before I came upon the frigid waters of the Great Lakes. I swam to Wisconsin before traveling on land through Minnesota into North Dakota. Then stopped in Fargo to feed…

I found it ironic that my current feeding habits were actually a direct result of a discussion I had with Carlisle back in the early 1900s. I had been visiting Carlisle, and his lovely mate, Esme, in Hanover, New Hampshire, and it was then that I learned of Edward.

Edward had started out as an animal drinker like his creator. But at the time of my visit, he was undergoing a rebellious stage where he gave up animal blood in favor of the blood of murderers and rapist - human scum. He would play judge, jury, and executioner, and thanks to his mind reading gift, he was able to know who the guilty were.

Although I had long since gotten over the guilt associated with my feedings, I saw this as an opportunity to serve both my nature and humanity. I didn't have access to their minds the way Edward did, but I did have patience, therefore I would camp out in the seedier parts of a city and eventually locate appropriate targets.

When I learned of Edward's eating habits, I applauded them. But Carlisle being Carlisle, felt troubled for his young protégé, fearing Edward's conscious would someday catch up with him.

As it was, I never told Carlisle I had adopted a variation of Edward's feeding practice, which meant that I was ignoring fifty percent of my food supply. There just weren't a lot of females hanging out at the seedy places in a city. My most challenging endeavor was abstaining from feeding on hunters and hikers whenever I crossed paths with them in the wilderness.

So, here I was in Fargo, a city with limited crime - at least in the winter, anyway. I was already going on eight frustrating hours before I came across a potential target. I was standing outside in the alley of a bar when I overheard someone brag about raping and killing a co-ed. Thirsty and impatient, I entered the bar and enticed the murderer and his scum of a friend to step outside for a moment. I ended up feeding on the both of them, and then threw their bodies in a dumpster and burned them.

I resumed my travels through the state of Montana before finally hitting the state of Washington. I considered feeding one more time in Seattle, but instead pressed on to Forks. As I made my way west through the state, I remembered a conversation I had with a nomad not too long ago. He insinuated someone was creating an army of newborns in the Seattle area. I wondered whether the Cullens had been involved. It would make sense that they wouldn't tolerate something like this in their own backyard, and I had no doubt Carlisle would intervene and put a stop to it. Could they have disrespected the Volturi in the process?

I traveled the woods parallel to the Olympic Highway, knowing it would eventually lead me to Forks… and just like Emmett said, I picked up the scent of my friends… in addition to a repulsive wet dog scent.

"Garrett!" Edward called out to me from his front porch.

"Edward," I greeted him back with a smile and we clasped hands in greeting.

"You were sent by Emmett and Rosalie," Edward declared with a grin.

"I most certainly was," I replied as he ushered me into the house.

The room was huge, and I immediately noted four vampires I'd never seen before.

"It appears you've already gathered yourself an impressive force," I commented while scanning the room. I paused as my eyes lingered on a pair of animal drinking blondes.

"Thank you for coming Garrett. And now if you'll indulge me, I'd like you to open all your senses before jumping to any conclusions."

"I can do that," I replied with a smile. I also noted the crimson eyed nomads standing together in the far corner. It was obvious they were mated, and from what I could see of their scars, it appeared they'd been in their share of fights… fights that they undoubtedly won.

I shifted my attention back to the blonde beauties without trying to make it look obvious. The strawberry blonde came off as confident while the platinum blonde appeared coy.

"Garrett. I'd like you to meet my wife Bella and our daughter, Renesmee," Edward introduced, and immediately turned at their entrance.

"Daughter...?" I questioned, eying them. Bella was a stunningly beautiful young woman with long brown hair and in her arms was a child, who couldn't have been much older than two or three.

My initial thought was… immortal child. But then I quickly dismissed this when I heard her strange fluttery heartbeat and took in her unique scent. My eyes lit up when I realized this little girl was half-vampire and half human.

I smiled at Bella and then her child before I noted the other scent. I then shifted my attention to the huge Indian, who was clearly acting like their protector. Not only was the Indian taller than me, but he was taller and larger than even Emmett, and I smiled at him while thinking; leave it to the Cullens to befriend our natural born enemy – the werewolf.

Edward burst out laughing followed by my own laughter. I should have known that my entire inner monologue would be subject to Edward's scrutiny.

"Please forgive me for my rather rude behavior, Bella. Your mate has picked up on a rather errant thought and found it quite amusing," I stated.

Bella smiled in response.

"Please know that it is my truest honor to not only meet the newest Cullen, but the newest, newest Cullen. You and your daughter are quite precious to say the least."

Bella continued to smile while Renesmee giggled.

"Would you like Renesmee to show you her story?" Bella asked in a soft musical voice.

"I would be delighted," I replied while wondering exactly what that entailed.

"Come closer, please," the precious child commanded in her sweet little voice.

I stepped closer and the child placed her small palm on my cheek, and like magic, I was suddenly seeing Renesmee's birth through her eyes…? I marveled over the vividness of it and the fact that her mother was quite human at the time… and then I watched a whole slew of events that proceeded up to today. To say I was stunned would be to put it mildly.

"What a very beautiful and gifted child," I declared with a smile.

Renesmee giggled again.

"Then you understand," Edward responded.

"Most definitely," I replied, still smiling.

"Garrett. I've heard a lot of good things about you," an older vampire commented.

I noted that the vampire and his mate possessed a dark complexion.

"I'm sorry, sir. You have me at a disadvantage," I replied.

"My name is Eleazar… and this is my mate, Carmen."

"Ah yes… Carlisle has spoken highly of you both as well and I assure you, the honor is all mine," I responded as I shook their hands.

"We haven't been formerly introduced," the platinum blonde suddenly announced as she and the other blonde joined us. "My name is Kate, and this is my sister, Tanya. The four of us are from Denali, Alaska."

"Denali…?" I replied with a grin.

"Perhaps you've heard stories of us as well," Tanya replied with a grin.

"Perhaps I have," I replied, chuckling.

Tanya winked at Kate before she excused herself. Eleazar and Carmen followed suit, leaving me alone with Kate.

"I remember Carlisle telling us about this great colonial adventurer who made his home in the Northeast. He said this adventurer prided himself on the challenge."

I smiled. "What might you be getting at, lovely Kate," I replied with a grin.

"I was thinking perhaps your eye color might look better gold rather than ruby red."

"But Kate… In order for me to possess golden eyes, it would mean changing my lifestyle," I pointed out.

"Yes, so the great adventurer is educated as well," Kate responded with laughter and then gestured for her sister to join us. Tanya flitted over with a smile on her face. "Tanya, dear sister… You were wrong."

"Wrong you say…?" Tanya questioned, still smiling.

"You said these Revolutionaries are thick headed."

"Are you saying I'm mistaken, dear sister?" Tanya asked with feigned surprise.

"Yes, darling sister of mine. You see, Garrett here has been able to deduce a very important fact," Kate said with a grin.

"And what pray-tell is that?" Tanya asked.

"That in order to possess golden eyes, he must first change his lifestyle," Kate replied, and it was at that very moment that the double meaning slammed into me… prompting two things to happen simultaneously. The first was an uncomfortable erection… and the second, a strange tug against my dead heart.

I smiled at Kate in response; mesmerized not only with her beauty, but her feisty teasing. I respected the animal drinkers, but could I really become one? Then another reality reared its ugly head… and that was our limited time.


	2. Chapter 2

27

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 02: The Amazons**

**Garrett's POV**

We were outside in the back of Cullens' huge white house. A great deal of us had gathered there to simply get to know each other. Randall and I stood with Peter along the Calawah River as Peter told us a first hand account of the Southern Wars.

The Southern Wars was a dark period in our Vampire history, but enthralling to hear nonetheless.

"Before Maria there was Benito. He created the very first newborn army with the sole purpose of conquering territories. He led his army from the Dallas area and massacred two small covens in Houston. But it was when he traveled to Montgomery, where he massacred a much stronger coven, which drew the attention of the Volturi."

"Where was Maria during this?" Randall asked.

"She played it smart by laying low."

"I always wondered how the humans explained the death toll during that time period," I commented.

"Jasper said the history books blamed it on disease," Peter answered.

"So, it didn't take long for the Volturi to intervene…?" Randall asked.

"No. Less than a year… and when they came, they left no quarter except for the handpicked witnesses they selected. The Volturi sought out every newborn in the south and executed them all... to include the vampires associated with them. It was the South's introduction to Jane and Alec."

"And Benito?" I inquired.

"Destroyed… He and his army were the first to go."

"How did Maria survive this?" Randall asked.

"Maria has friends in high places. So, she was tipped off before the Volturi arrived. Maria and her small band of newborns hid for a whole year before they surfaced again."

"What year was this?" I asked.

"1862," Peter replied.

"And it was then that Maria turned Jasper," Emmett interjected as he flashed up beside us.

"I heard Jasper was a General in the Confederate army," Randall remarked.

"Nope. He was a Major," Emmett replied with a grin. "But you aren't the first one to refer to Jazz as a General, so I'm thinking perhaps Peter can shine some light on this."

"It doesn't surprise me that Jasper never said anything. The label was given to him by all who fought for and against him. Jasper might have downplayed his own worth, but his military strategy and fighting skills had no equal. He was highly respected during those years and outright legendary by the time Maria created me. I know from an outsider's perspective that Maria received the credit, but it was Jasper that made it happen."

"Jazz never was one to dwell on those times," Emmett added.

"When Maria came out of hiding, she kept her numbers low and was always on the run. Everything changed when she realized what she had in Jasper."

"I can see where an empath would be beneficial in dealing with newborns," Randall stated.

"Not only was it beneficial in handling the newborns, but it proved quite a weapon against his opposition. You see, Jasper used his gift to spread fear and paranoia among the opposition ranks while at the same time boosting up the confidence within his own army. Jasper quickly became Maria's champion, and she put him in charge of her twenty-three strong army."

"So, Maria became the new Benito," Randall remarked.

"In a way… and one of Jasper's earliest feats was to march into Monterrey, Maria's home town, and obliterate the coven residing there," Peter responded.

"But Maria got greedy and set her sights on more than her hometown… and that is when the intense fighting started all over again," Emmett interjected.

"How long this time before the Volturi arrived?" I asked.

"Surprising they didn't intervene," Peter responded. "Jasper said the Volturi didn't care if the vampires killed one another as long as they didn't draw attention to themselves in the process. Jasper told me about a coven who didn't abide by these rules and mysteriously all eighteen of them disappeared."

"From what I heard, Maria still makes a home in South Texas," Randall commented.

"Either there or North Mexico," Peter replied.

"Tell them about the coo," Emmett encouraged Peter with a grin.

"Oh yes. Nothing like a little mutiny to add to our story," Peter said with a chuckle.

"Against Jasper?" Randall asked with surprise.

"No, the newborns wouldn't have dared. This came from within Maria's own harem."

"Harem?" Randall and I questioned at the same time.

Emmett laughed.

"You see, Maria had herself a couple of hot female vamps that traveled with her during those early years," Peter began with his own smile. "Two blondes that went by the name of Lucy and Netti. The rumor was that the three of them indulged in carnal pleasures."

"What about Maria and Jasper?" Randall asked.

"Out of respect to Jazz and Alice, let's skip over that part," Emmett replied, and I could see that Jasper and Alice's departure still bothered him.

"Yes, of course. I apologize," Randall responded.

"No apology necessary," Emmett replied.

"Anyway, Lucy and Netti made the mistake of trying to overthrow Maria when Jasper was nearby… and from what I was told, Jasper disposed of them rather quickly."

"So, it's safe to say that Jasper was extremely loyal to Maria," I stated.

"Yes, extremely loyal and well disciplined. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. But it wasn't because he loved her... it was because he didn't know better. He thought he did at the time, but he hadn't yet experienced the emotion of love. His loyalty to her was simply because he didn't know better… and thanks to Jasper, Maria proved an unstoppable force."

"When did she turn you?" Randall asked.

"About two years later."

"How was that?" I asked, curious.

"The first thing I saw upon opening my eyes was Jasper Whitlock."

"How's that for a scary awakening," Emmett replied with a boisterous laugh.

"It really was strange. One moment I was feeling afraid and out of control, and then the next thing I feel is a soothing calmness."

"Don't you just hate it when that happens," Emmett replied with another chuckle.

"Anyway, I was one amongst a new batch of twelve newborns and we immediately went into training."

"Did Maria do all the turning?" Randall asked.

"I'm not sure. Lucy and Netti may have partook in this practice before my birth, but I'm pretty sure it was only Maria doing the turning afterwards. Eighteen months later she sired my mate, Charlotte."

I noted Peter's demeanor change upon mentioning his mate's name, and I followed his eyes as he took in the sight of Charlotte. At the moment, Charlotte stood amongst a group that included Kate, Mary and Rosalie… and my own eyes lingered on a grinning Kate.

"It must have been difficult to fight alongside your mate," I finally commented, smiling back at Kate.

"Yes, it was... but not just for the obvious reason. It was much tougher because Charlotte and I had to keep our relationship a secret," Peter pointed out.

"A secret?" I asked as I turned to him.

"Yes, Maria didn't allow for relationships… and threatened to destroy both parties in the event a relationship developed. She said mated couples lost focus and would be a detriment during battle."

"But Jazz had to know how you two felt towards one another," Emmett argued.

"To that point, Jasper didn't recognize true love because he hadn't experienced it first hand. He wouldn't until he met Alice therefore he didn't understand the magnitude of what I felt for Charlotte. So, as long as we could function during the battle, we were able to hide our relationship… and being Jasper's right hand, allowed me plenty of latitude in seeing her. Jasper thought I was using Charlotte for sex... pure and simple."

"That's amazing," I remarked.

"The hardest part of hiding our secret was during the fighting, so it forced Charlotte to become the very best."

"Tell them about the time Jazz almost killed Charlotte," Emmett suggested.

"You're kidding?" Randall responded with surprise.

"You have to remember, Jasper didn't know Charlotte was my mate. It was standard operating procedure to replace one year old newborns with fresh newborns."

"That was a Maria thing," Emmett clarified. "But I've fought newborns, and I can assure you they are a lot easier to destroy than one year olds."

"Agreed… but Jasper was the consummate soldier and followed orders. So, if Maria insisted that a fresh newborn's strength was more important than an experienced one year old, then he followed out her order and dealt with it."

"Why would Maria not trust Jasper's opinion on this?" I asked.

"Jasper told me Maria was constantly paranoid," Peter responded.

"So, what happened regarding Charlotte?" Randall asked.

"Her year was up, so I tried talking Jasper out of it without disclosing Charlotte's and my relationship, but he wouldn't budge from his decision to follow orders."

"You could have fought him," I pointed out.

"Could I and win?" Peter asked in response.

"Certainly two experienced fighters against one are good odds," I argued.

"Jasper isn't just an experienced fighter. I have seen him handle a few at one time. He's the absolute best and lethal. I'm sure he could have easily taken us… especially since all he would have to do was destroy Charlotte first – for then I would have gladly followed."

"So, what did you do?" Randall asked.

"We ran."

"And he didn't go after you?" Randall asked.

"No. He let us escape. We talked about it years down the road and he said if it was anyone else he would have gone after us. There was no doubt in my mind that he would have caught up to us."

"So, Jazz saved your lives," Emmett concluded with a smile.

"Yes, he definitely saved our lives. We also got a good laugh afterwards when he told me how pissed off Maria had been with him for letting us go."

"Too bad he isn't with us now," Randall commented.

"How did Jasper finally get out of there?" I asked.

"Charlotte and I lived for five peaceful years before we decided to go back for him. It really didn't take much to convince him to leave with us."

"And Maria didn't go after you?" I asked.

"She was scared of Jazz," Emmett interjected. Then Emmett turned to Peter. "Jazz told me that if you hadn't come along when you did, he would have killed her."

"Yes, he told us that as well," Peter replied.

"Then what happened?" Randall asked.

Then we traveled together as nomads for the better course of three years before Jasper finally separated from us. We could see that he was struggling with his existence and growing more and more depressed. No matter what we said, it didn't help."

"Jazz was feeling guilty with every feed," Emmett pointed out. He could literally feel the fear and sorrow of each victim before he killed them, and he grew more and more remorseful as a result."

"How did he meet Alice?" I asked Emmett.

"One evening, Jazz found himself in a little diner in Philadelphia. The little pixie was there waiting for him. She introduced herself as Alice, called him by name, and scolded him for making her wait so long."

"That had to be something to see," I replied with a chuckle.

"Edward got to see it in Alice's memories and he never laughed harder," Emmett replied.

"I would have liked to meet them," Randall commented.

"That goes for me as well," I added.

"And perhaps you will," Peter remarked.

Emmett looked at Peter skeptically.

"I know this is a sensitive subject for you, so let me just speak my peace and be done with it."

Emmett nodded.

"Jasper is the most fearless and loyal vampire I've ever met. Everything he does is for a reason. I don't care who the Volturi have in their arsenal, no one compares to him logistically and militarily."

I digested Peter's words and saw Emmett weigh them as well. But the silence indicated we move on to a different topic. "Well, I can't top your Southern Wars story… but I can sure share an interesting tale about the most fearless human I've ever run across."

"Bella?" Emmett asked with a grin.

I laughed, having heard some of Bella's exploits. "No, but I'm sure this man has nothing on her."

"Then, who?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Have you ever heard of the frontiersman, Daniel Boone?"

"Daniel Boone?" Emmett responded with a genuine excitement.

"You act like you knew him," I replied with a grin.

"You actually met Daniel Boone?"

"Yes," I replied with a smile; surprised with Emmett's enthusiasm. "I was traveling along the Yellowstone River back in 1810 when I came across him."

"Cool," Emmett responded.

"What's this? No Revolutionary War tale?" Randall mocked in complaint.

"Wait! Didn't that dude kill him a bear when he was only three?" Emmett asked, as if he was thinking out loud.

"I swear, Emmett. You and your bears," Peter responded which drew laughter.

"Oh, that's right… that wasn't Boone, it was Crockett… and he fell at the Alamo," Emmett muttered.

"My meeting with Boone took place after the Revolutionary War, but the story I'm about to tell highlights a battle during that war," I pointed out.

"So, did you drain him afterwards?" Randall asked with a grin.

"Fortunately, I had just fed on a couple of Indians prior to coming across him otherwise I would have drained him before I knew who he was… and then afterwards, I simply had too much respect for him."

"Was Boone as tall as a mountain?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" I replied. Was he serious? "Uh... he was slightly taller than I am. Actually, about your height… so I guess in a matter of speaking."

Emmett grinned in response.

"Anyway, there I was traveling through the vast wilderness at vampire speed when I came across the old man."

"Tell me he was wearing a coonskin cap and rawhide shoes," Emmett interrupted.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked with shock.

Emmett smiled and encouraged me to continue.

"Not that it would have done him any good, but he also had one of those .29 caliber frontier long rifles in his possession, and not once during our entire time together did he ever reach for it."

"Even after seeing your eyes?" Peter asked with a grin.

"I know... It was the damndest thing. Usually you can smell the fear coming off humans, but I didn't detect any from him and I could tell he knew I wasn't human."

"That's because Boone was brave and fearless," Emmett interjected.

I nodded, agreeing with Emmett. "He told me he was seventy-six years old and I marveled at how physically fit he appeared. I was fascinated with the old guy and decided to keep him company while he told me about his exploits during the Revolutionary War. I got to admit he jarred some human memories of mine and when I realized who he actually was and how I had served under him during a battle I fought in 1781, I was in utter awe of him."

"Did he recognize you?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett… This was thirty years later, so I wouldn't have been born," I responded with a chuckle.

"What was his rank?" Randall asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel," I replied.

"I knew Crockett was a Lieutenant Colonel but I didn't know Boone was," Emmett stated.

"Anyway, there I sat in front of his campfire, listening to his recollections of the battle we were both in. I was with Virginia's 9th Regiment and we had teamed up with the Fayette County militia commanded by none other than Lieutenant Colonel Daniel Boone. We eventually joined up with General George Rogers Clark in the Battle of Piqua. Never in my human life or even my vampire life had I ever run across a more heroic being than Daniel Boone. I sat there in awe of him, remembering how he saved my life, and everyone else's for that matter."

"When were you actually turned?" Randall asked.

"Right after General Cornwallis's surrender at Yorktown the same year," I replied.

"So, that put Boone at fifty years old," Emmett interjected.

"Yes, and I'd never seen a more ferocious fighter," I added.

"I bet he was a great shot as well, wasn't he?" Emmett remarked.

"Damn, Emmett! It's like you knew the man. Are you sure you weren't turned a couple of centuries earlier?"

We all laughed.

"It's all in the song, dude," Emmett responded with a smile.

"Song…?" we all asked in unison.

"Hollywood wrote a song about him," Emmett said with a grin, and then he unabashedly began to sing it...

"Daniel Boone was a man, yes, a big man! He was brave, he was fearless and as tough as a mighty oak tree! From the coonskin cap on the top of ol' Dan to the heel of his rawhide shoe; the rippin'est, roarin'est, fightin'est man, the frontier ever knew!"

"Emmett! Enough!" we all heard Edward shout from inside the house and everyone busted out laughing.

"Well, at least Hollywood got him right," Emmett responded, appearing not the least bit embarrassed.

"Is that all you males do is talk about war stories?" Kate asked as I approached the porch.

"I would gladly talk about anything you wish, ma'am," I replied in my usual gentlemanly flair. I ignored Peter, Randall, and Emmett who snickered behind me.

"So, my new adventurer friend has actually placed a human on quite a pedestal," Kate remarked, proving she had eavesdropped on my story.

"I do, Kate. Daniel Boone was truly a great man and it was an honor to cross his path."

"Then under the right circumstances you refrain from drinking humans."

I smiled. Kate wasn't aware of how much I did refrain.

"Tanya and I are about to go hunting; you're welcome to join us," Kate invited.

"Animal blood," I murmured with a funny expression on my face.

"But Garrett…? Aren't you the great Revolutionary? Aren't you all about the challenge?"

"It is true I enjoy the challenge, but this particular challenge would require more time," I argued.

"More time?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and I shouldn't have to remind you that time isn't a great commodity at the moment," I replied, solemnly.

"A word of advice my adventurer friend. Take this from a vampire easily three times your senior. It would be wise to ignore these silly references of time and meet my challenge head on."

"Silly reference...?" I questioned her with my mouth agape.

Kate grinned before she called for her sister and together they darted to the river. I watched as they jumped over it and disappeared into the forest. I could hear Tanya giggling loudly along the way.

I was stunned as I played over Kate's play on words. I mean... wasn't it common knowledge that our time was limited? Why would Kate be under a different mindset?

**Jasper's POV **

Every time our family visited Isle Esme, we always took a few days and visited the Amazons deep in the rain forest. Over the course of our association with them, we formed a close bond. I was really looking forward to seeing them again, for they really were quite fascinating.

It was about three hundred miles southeast of the small town of Manus that we picked up their unique scent. We followed it along the Rio Tocantins River, northeast of Brasilia. Alice and I didn't waste time as we traveled eastward, darting through the greenery and clusters of towering trees, and we didn't stop until we approached a meadow.

"This must be important," Zafrina declared in her distinct accent, eliciting a squeal of delight from Alice.

I still marveled at the Amazons ability to sneak up on us – for not only had Zafrina done this, but Kachiri and Senna as well. Then again… it appeared they only snuck up on me, for Alice was not the least bit surprised.

There they stood, about six feet in height, dark skinned and lanky as they all affectionately welcomed Alice into their arms as she launched herself at each of them individually. It was comical to watch them hug Alice, for she looked like a small child in comparison to them. I couldn't help but bask in the genuine love they all felt for one another.

I stepped forward in kind and greeted each one of them with a smile and firm handshake, and then we proceeded in a sprint the additional ten miles to their camp.

The Amazons listened attentively as Alice told them about Renesmee, and strangely, they didn't appear surprised. Alice then told them about Bella, and how she was turned after giving birth... and all about her incredible self-control, and finally the intentions of the Volturi.

"...and I'm pretty sure there's a hybrid in this vicinity," Alice finished her lengthy talk.

"If you can't see this hybrid; then how do you know it's in this area?" Zafrina asked with genuine interest. I could detect amusement coming from her.

"I see blanks which allow me to follow a certain path," Alice explained.

"I'm impressed, Alice. Very fascinating way to search for someone," Zafrina added. "And you are right regarding the hybrid. Kachiri has had the fortunate experience of picking up his strange scent."

"How long ago?" I asked.

"Less than a year," Kachiri replied.

"Are you sure the hybrid is male?" I asked.

"The scent indicated male," Kachiri answered.

"Unfortunately; the hybrid does not wish to be found," Zafrina pointed out.

"I have to find him. He's crucial to any chance of a diplomatic solution," Alice responded.

"I can take you to the spot where I detected his scent," Kachiri offered.

"That would be helpful, Kachiri. Thank you," Alice replied.

"Jasper…?" Zafrina addressed me. I could feel her curiosity.

"Yes, Zafrina," I responded.

"I was under the impression the Volturi did not do diplomacy."

"I'm under the same impression," I replied.

"Then...?"

"For Carlisle's sake, we have to try that approach first, but we're expecting another vision once we find the hybrid."

"Which may point you in an altogether different path," Zafrina responded.

"Yes, Zafrina," I replied with a smile.

"Zafrina…?" Alice called out. "You should know our original intention was to ask you to witness for us before the Volturi."

"And tell me, child. What is your new intention?" Zafrina replied.

"We learned yesterday that our Bella is a powerful shield," Alice stated.

"A shield...?" Zafrina responded with a smile. "This Bella becomes more and more fascinating," she added.

"And because she's a shield, we're taking a pro-active approach to our situation," I stated.

"Currently… Does this new sister of yours possess the skill to exercise this powerful shield? Or is this shield something she still needs to develop?"

"You really missed your calling, Zafrina," I pointed out with a chuckle.

"Tell us how we can help," Zafrina replied with a smile.

"We've launched a covert operation inside our own compound. Our mission at the moment is to make sure Bella is ready for our confrontation."

"Covert?" Zafrina asked with surprise.

"Yes, it's imperative that we keep this from Edward," I replied.

"Who is training the young one?" Zafrina asked.

"Kate from Denali," Alice answered.

Zafrina smiled.

"You approve?" I asked.

"I've never met her, but from what I heard from all of you over the years is that she's feisty, direct, and a lot like Rose. You will need this in order to push her," Zafrina declared.

After telling Zafrina about Kate's specific role, we then told her about the role she'd be expected to play. We talked in great length about the quickest way of gaining Bella's trust and everyone agreed that befriending Renesmee would be the best way.

"You're going to fall in love with her the second you see her," Alice gushed as she told them about Renesmee.

"Let's just hope she falls in love with me as well," Zafrina replied with a smile. "I can come across as intimidating."

"Trust me… once you start sharing images with one another, she's going to become your best friend," Alice replied with bell like laughter.

"Renesmee is gifted?" Senna asked, speaking for the first time.

"She can show you her thoughts and memories through touch."

"A remarkable family," Senna responded.

"Can I ask why you're keeping Carlisle in the dark?" Zafrina asked. I could tell this didn't set too well with her, for she possessed a great deal of respect for Carlisle. She also knew that Carlisle could hide his thoughts from Edward.

"Unfortunately, I see where Carlisle offers Aro his hand during the early stages of the confrontation. I don't see Aro taking it, but it doesn't mean he doesn't," Alice responded.

"So, we can't take the risk," I stated.

"And Aro takes Edward's hand?" Zafrina asked.

"Yes, which makes perfect sense from a military standpoint… therefore we have to plan for the worst case scenario," I replied.

"Then consider us at your service, General Jasper," Zafrina responded with a smirk.

My eyes lit up at her use of my long ago nickname.

"Yes, my experienced friend. Your reputation is quite legendary," Zafrina pointed out.

"How do you know about my earlier life?" I asked.

"We knew of you well before you took the Cullen name. Mexico really isn't that far from here."

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder, acknowledging how touchy this subject was with me.

"Those scars of yours tell a story all by themselves," Kachiri stated.

"That is of my past I'd like to avoid thinking about," I finally replied in a soft voice.

"We mean you no disrespect, Jasper. But am I right in assuming you will utilize your expertise and experience from your past to lead us now?" Zafrina asked.

"That is true," I replied.

"Then embrace your past for the right reasons. Please understand that we are loyal to the Cullen family and your mission is now our mission."

"Thank you," Alice and I responded in unison.

"Not that it matters in our support, but what are our chances, Alice?" Zafrina asked with a smirk.

"Zafrina! How very un-Amazonian of you to ask for the odds," Alice replied with a giggle.

Kachiri and Senna laughed as well.

"To answer your questions; as long as Bella's shield is ready, and we have every reason to believe it will be. We will win the battle. But at the moment it comes with a price I am not comfortable with therefore we're anxious for the other shoe to drop."

"Zafrina?"

"Yes, child," Zafrina responded to Alice's inquiry.

"I have seen a glimpse of how easy it is for you and Senna to block Edward from your thoughts. How you do it is still a mystery to me."

"A couple of centuries ago, the three of us devised our own way of communicating and it cuts down on unnecessary chatter," Zafrina replied with a smile. "When we first met Edward, we learned how to bury our surface thoughts… and give him a headache if he tried reading us."

"A vampire with a headache…? Alice has been there," I replied with a smile.

"You do realize we haven't been separated the way you're proposing for over two and a half centuries, right?" Zafrina asked Alice. I quickly played back Alice's previous words and noted how she omitted Kachiri.

"I'm sorry, Zafrina. I need Kachiri to come with me while you and Senna travel to Forks."

I saw Senna and Kachiri flinch at Alice's words.

"I'm truly sorry," Alice said in a soft voice.

"We know, Alice... and we will do as you ask," Zafrina replied.

"Zafrina, there's one last thing I must know before you depart," I announced.

"Ah, yes... my gift… how it works and my limitations. I knew you'd get around to asking me," Zafrina replied with a smile.

**Kate's POV**

"The Amazons!" Rose announced with genuine excitement, and a mere second later I detected their unique scent.

Rose and I flew out to the front porch and I smiled upon seeing two very tall ferine women.

"Zafrina! Senna!" Rose exclaimed as she flitted to them.

In all my millennium, I'd never seen more extraordinary vampires.

Rose emotionally hugged them both while Tanya joined me on the porch to watch, along with several others. I forced myself to contain my own excitement.

Rose and the Amazons approached the house with smiles, and Tanya and I welcomed them with open arms. We only heard of them through our cousins... never having met them... but our mission now provided us a special bond.

Zafrina and Senna possessed long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, long faces and long noses. They were dressed in animal skins, hide vests and tight fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties.

"But who sent you?" Rose asked.

"Alice," Zafrina answered as she caressed Rose's back affectionately. I heard a sob come from Rose and had to suppress a reaction.

"Alice is in South America?" Esme asked as she flitted over to them. They hugged as well.

"As of a couple of days ago," Zafrina replied before she greeted Carlisle.

"Zafrina and Senna!" he replied as he flashed over to them. "But where's Kachiri?" he asked, looking confused. "I've never seen you three apart."

"Alice told us we needed to separate," Zafrina answered truthfully. Her rough, deep voice matched her wild appearance. "It's uncomfortable to be away from each other, but Alice assured us that you needed us here, while she very much needed Kachiri somewhere else. That's all she would tell us, except that there was a great… hurry?"

That was when Edward and Bella, with little Renesmee in her arms, approached… and of course Jacob stepped in behind them. I noted a slight trepidation on Bella's part, for she appeared intimidated by the Amazons.

Edward explained a few things while the Amazons listened and then they were just as smitten with Renesmee as everyone else. Then Zafrina used her power on Edward.

"It's a very straightforward illusion," Edward explained to Bella with slightly unfocused eyes. Bella's shield wouldn't allow her to experience what it was Zafrina could do, which fascinated Zafrina to no end.

"She can make most people see whatever she wants them to see... see that and nothing else," Edward continued. "For example… Right now I would appear to be alone in the middle of the rain forest. It's so clear I might possibly believe it; except for the fact that I can still feel you in my arms."

I saw Zafrina smile at something which caused Edward to grin.

"Impressive," he declared, but didn't elaborate as to what he saw. I guessed that she had placed an image of Bella beside him, but I couldn't be sure until I asked her later.

Then Renesmee showed interest and reached out fearlessly toward Zafrina.

"Can I see?" she asked in her adorable soprano voice.

"What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked in her accented voice.

"What you showed Daddy."

Zafrina smiled and moments later Renesmee's eyes went blank which elicited a smile.

"More!" she cried out with excitement, and it was obvious Zafrina had a new friend.

Later, after Edward and Bella took Renesmee back to their cottage, Tanya and I met with Zafrina and Senna, and coordinated a meeting place in the opposite direction of Bella's cottage.

Tanya and I welcomed the Amazons and discussed our mission in great length.

Unfortunately, Eleazar couldn't make the meeting due to Carmen. So, we filled the Amazons in on Eleazar's role. We also talked in great length about our admiration for Alice and the tremendous respect we all felt towards Jasper.

Zafrina touched upon Jasper's reputation in South America, and there were things we learned that even Peter hadn't mentioned. Then we talked in length about our specific plans in dealing with Bella, and I conveyed my confidence in her, and told them how she was near set with the basics. I also informed them of my frustrations.

"She's got it in her stubborn head that she needs to learn how to fight," I complained.

"I may be able to use that," Zafrina commented with a smile.

Tanya told me that she wanted to talk to me alone, so the Amazons headed back to the house without us.

"Kate, we need to discuss Garrett," Tanya stated bluntly, which immediately put me on the defensive. "I'm sorry, Kate… but this mission is too important not to address this and you know it…"

"He will not interfere with our mission," I argued.

"I'm not blind, so I know how important you two are to one another, but I need to say a few things that you seriously need to think about without having to guard your thoughts."

"I'm listening," I replied, seething.

"Garrett is watching you like a hawk and your developing relationship may prove dangerous."

"I'm not going to tell him," I snapped.

"I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our mission consciously, so shelve your emotions for a moment and listen objectively. Someone like Garrett paying close attention to you could lead to suspicions, and his suspicions could alert our mind reading cousin."

I sighed, not having considered that.

"The last thing we need is Edward on our tail."

"Alright, sister... then what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Do you think you could train Garrett to block Edward?"

"Yes, but it could take several hours," I replied with a smile.

"First we need to clear it with Jasper and Alice, but I'm thinking this is our best option."

"I agree," I replied with a smile.

"Look, sis. I'm ecstatic for you... especially knowing that we have a realistic chance of surviving this ordeal."

"He's my mate, Tanya. I... I've never felt this way about someone before."

Tanya embraced me. "I know, dear sister... so, let's handle things right."

"I should call Alice," I said when we broke apart.

"Unless she's near a major city, you probably aren't going to reach her, but you can leave her a voice mail," Tanya responded as she handed me the cell phone.

I punched in the code on Tanya's cell and did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

23

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 03: The Decision**

**Kate's POV**

"Hey, that one barely stung. Good job, Bella!" Edward said after I zapped him at my lowest setting. If I could have gotten away with it, I would have rolled my eyes.

"Again, Kate," Bella said through clenched teeth.

I pressed my palm to Edward's shoulder and this time at a higher setting.

"Nothing that time," Edward responded with a smile.

"That wasn't low, either," I remarked, slightly impressed.

"Good," I heard Bella mutter.

"Get ready," I told them and then zapped Edward at even a higher setting. This one elicited a shudder, nearly causing Edward to collapse.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella cried out in response.

"You're doing an amazing job, Bella," Edward tried to assure her after regaining some of his composure.

I sighed.

"Look, you've really only been working at this for a few days and you're already projecting sporadically. Kate, tell her how well she's doing."

If these were normal times, I would have agreed but these weren't normal times. "I don't know," I finally replied. "She's obviously got tremendous ability... and we're only beginning to touch it… She can do better, I'm sure."

Edward glared at me in response, probably from both my words and my next thought.

"She's just lacking incentive," I added, and then shot a glance at Eleazar before I took in the much larger audience. Bella didn't like being the center of attention, so I'm sure this wasn't helping things… but how could she blame them? Bella knew that if it came to a fight that she was their only hope in defending themselves against Jane and Alec.

"Kate...," Edward warned me when I flitted down to the river where Zafrina and Senna entertained Renesmee.

"Nessie," I called to her, and her eyes lit up with acknowledgement. "Would you like to come help your mother?"

"No!" Bella snarled from across the yard but Renesmee had already been briefed and flitted quickly to her mother. "Absolutely not, Kate," Bella hissed, but this didn't stop Renesmee from jumping up into her mother's arms.

"But Momma… I want to help," Renesmee pleaded in her adorable high voice.

I put on my most intimidating mask and approached my beautiful cousin, and was pleased she took me seriously. I then stole a glance at Eleazar again and this time his eyes were as wide as saucers. This meant that Bella was projecting her outer shield, and I was convinced she wasn't even aware she was doing it. But knowing I needed tangible evidence, I continued forward…

"No!" Bella hissed again while stepping back. I pressed forward.

"Stay away from us, Kate," Bella warned again in a cold hard voice. She then shifted Renesmee onto her back to free her hands.

It went against my natural instinct to proceed forward – and not go into a crouch myself. It was ironic that the only vampire in existence that could defend against my power was the one I was antagonizing.

I glanced at Eleazar again and this time I found him outright beaming. Was he detecting even a stronger reading from her? I took another calculated step towards Bella, which prompted another snarl.

"Be careful, Kate," Edward cautioned, so I shifted my body around in a non-threatening manner to face Edward.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?" I asked him, ignoring Bella.

Edward looked at me with a look of confusion on his face before he darted in the space between me and his mate. "No, nothing at all," he then answered. "Now, give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she's only a few months old."

This was the tangible evidence I needed, knowing without a doubt that with proper motivation, Bella would be able to flex her shield automatically. It was her natural instinct to shield Renesmee, and she did so without consciously thinking about it.

"We don't have time to do this gently, Edward. We're going to have to push her. We only have a few weeks, and she's got the potential to-"

"Back off for a minute, Kate!" Edward snapped.

I sighed. It was one thing to fight Bella on this, but I didn't need to be fighting Edward as well.

"Kate," Bella growled, and I smiled as I returned my attention to her. "Again… Edward only…"

I flitted forward and pressed my palm to Edward's shoulder and there wasn't even a flinch.

"Nothing," he stated, smiling.

"And now…?" I asked, upping my power tremendously.

"Still nothing," he replied, still smiling.

"And now…?" I asked, straining while I used my maximum strength.

"Nothing at all," he replied with a huge grin on his face. This time I stepped back and smiled, for my mission was a success! It was now Zafrina's turn, so I shot a glance at her and smiled.

"Can you see this?" Zafrina asked Edward in her deep, wild voice.

"I don't see anything I shouldn't," Edward replied.

"And you, Renesmee?" Zafrina asked as she including the little girl, and I could see this made Renesmee gush from being included.

Renesmee smiled and shook her head no.

"No one panic. I want to see how far she can extend," Zafrina announced, and with that Zafrina encompassed everyone within her power causing many shocked gasps. I assumed, like myself, that everyone except Bella, Renesmee and Edward were blind.

"Raise your hand when you get your sight back," Zafrina instructed. "Now Bella… See how many you can shield."

I had been standing about ten yards from Bella, so it didn't surprise me to be the first one to get my sight back. I raised my hand and turned around to see who the next closest was, and smirked when I saw that it was Garrett. He must have made his way closer to me when Bella posed a threat.

I was suddenly distracted when I heard Edward's ramblings...

"Fascinating... it's like one-way glass. I can read everything they're thinking, but they can't reach me behind it... and I can hear Renesmee, though I couldn't when I was on the outside. I'll bet Kate could shock me now because she's underneath the umbrella. I still can hear you... hmmm. How does that work? I wonder if... no, I still can't hear her..."

As Edward struggled to come up with a theory, I lightly theorized on my own, and was convinced that Bella possessed two shields. One of which she could expand and protect others with and the other in which she could protect herself.

"Very good," Zafrina declared, and I turned to see Garrett raise his hand. But then everything suddenly went pitch black again.

"Can I have a minute?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Zafrina replied and a few seconds later, everyone got their sight back.

I wanted to rush to my baby cousin and hug her to let her know how proud I was of her, but I refrained, accepting the fact that this might not be the most opportune time. Bella's progress was in fact phenomenal and I didn't mind Edward reading my mind on this, which drew a smirk from him.

"Kate," Garrett called out, distracting me.

I smiled as I turned to the tall sandy-haired vampire.

"I wouldn't, Garrett," Edward warned him, and I immediately wondered what my sexy adventurer had up his sleeve.

"They say you can put a vampire flat on his back," Garrett commented, clearing ignoring Edward's warning.

"Yes," I replied with a grin. "Curious?" I added with a raise of my eyebrow.

"That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…"

"Maybe," I replied, still grinning. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure." I lied. "You look strong though, so perhaps you could withstand my gift."

Garrett smiled, so I raised my hand in invitation, and the second he placed his index finger against my palm, I heard him gasp… watched his knees buckle... and then witnessed him keeling over flat on his back. I winced at the loud cracking sound that came from his head hitting a piece of granite.

"I told you so," Edward interjected, and he shot me a glance and rolled his eyes.

Garrett's eyelids fluttered open before a grin emerged.

"Wow," was his first word.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked which drew a round of laughter.

"I'm not crazy," he replied, "But that was sure something!" he laughed.

"That's what I hear," I said and it was at that exact moment when Carlisle's voice drew everyone's attention.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked.

'Send who?' I wondered as we all darted around the house to the front porch.

"No one sent us," Vladimir answered, and my eyes lit up at the sight of them. The Romanians!

I sought out Tanya and our eyes met with mutual excitement. The ancient Romanians, who were easily three times my age, were known enemies of the Volturi.

"Then what brings you here now?" Carlisle asked.

"Word travels," Stefan answered. "We heard hints that the Volturi were moving against you and there were whispers that you would not stand alone."

The Romanians paused a moment to scan all our faces.

"Obviously, the whispers were true. For this is an impressive gathering," Stefan stated with a smile.

"We are not challenging the Volturi," Carlisle insisted. "There is a misunderstanding, to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you see are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't-"

"We don't care what they say you did," Vladimir interrupted. "And we don't care if you broke the law."

"No matter how egregiously," Stefan added.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged," Vladimir proclaimed. "If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them," Stefan added, and this pleased me.

We all made our way into the huge Great Room.

"Bella, bring Renesmee here, please," he called out and then turned to Carlisle. "Maybe we should test our Romanian visitors' claims."

Bella, with Renesmee in her arms, emerged from the kitchen with Carmen, Tanya, Zafrina, Senna and Jacob all taking protective positions around her.

Stefan grinned. "Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty, haven't you?"

"She's not what you think, Stefan," Carlisle quickly responded.

"And we don't care either way," Vladimir reiterated, "as we said before."

"Then you're welcome to observe, Vladimir. But it is definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi… as we said before."

"Then we'll just cross our fingers," Stefan replied.

"And hope we get lucky," Vladimir added.

**Jasper's POV**

"I know he's around here," Alice complained in frustration.

We'd been traveling around in the same twenty-file mile radius for over three days now and I was starting to have my doubts.

"I'm sorry, young one. The hybrid clearly does not want to be found," Kachiri declared.

"We mean you no harm!" Alice shouted. "Please," she begged. "So many lives are at stake!"

"And why should I help you?" a voice suddenly asked which startled me.

I looked up into the tree a few feet from us and saw a young man standing on a large branch fifty feet up. The hybrid, for the scent was very similar to Renesmee's.

"Because my precious little niece is also half vampire, half human, and she needs your help," Alice finally responded, and then she sprang up and leaped fifty feet to join the hybrid on the large branch; and instead of the hybrid being startled, he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I'm Alice, and the male vampire below in my mate, Jasper. The Amazon is my dear friend, Kachiri."

"I am Nahuel," the hybrid replied as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nahuel," Alice replied, and then they both jumped down to the ground.

"How did we not sense you?" I asked, curious.

"Your Amazon friend is right," the hybrid replied with a smile. "If I don't wish to be found, I'm not... and that goes for anyone else I wish to hide."

"Impressive gift," I replied, noting Nahuel was a different type of shield.

"What's impressive is this little one's persistence," Nahuel laughed. "Do you realize you've been circling here for the last sixty hours?"

"Yes, Alice is known for her unrelenting persistence," I replied with a chuckle, which prompted Alice to stick her tongue out at me.

"Let us proceed to my hut where you can meet my aunt, Huilen," Nahuel suggested, and then led us several miles through the thick greenery till we came upon his hut.

I smiled; the hut was within the twenty-five mile radius and we had actually passed within ten yards of it on more than one occasion. I also took note that Nahuel's camp was a good two hundred miles east of the Amazons' camp.

Huilen greeted us with nervous trepidation, but she was hospitable nonetheless. Her concern was clearly for her nephew's safety and I felt it was important we earn her trust without me manipulating her emotions.

"Nahuel, my niece Renesmee is a hybrid," Alice began. "She has been in our world for three months and her gift allows her to share her thoughts and memories through touch. Is it your gift to hide yourself, and others, from seeing and sensing you?"

"It's a simple matter for me to trick your mind into ignoring your senses," Nahuel responded with a smile.

"My sister's a shield as well, although a different kind," Alice pointed out.

Nahuel nodded and then turned to Kachiri. "I've never seen one of you Amazons without your sisters nearby."

"Then you have seen us," Kachiri acknowledged with a smile.

"Several times… and although I wanted to show myself, Huilen felt it was safer if we didn't," Nahuel responded.

"Please, Huilen," Kachiri responded, turning to her. "We only wish to be friends," she proclaimed.

"What made you disclose yourself this time?" I asked.

"I didn't think your mate would ever go home if I didn't," Nahuel teased, and this elicited a smile from Alice. "Now, I would like to know how I can help you."

Like Alice had done with the Amazonians, she told Nahuel and Huilen our entire story, to include the threat of the Volturi and our covert operation. Nahuel didn't seem too alarmed over the Volturi, but he did appear interested in Bella.

"But how did she survive through birth?" Nahuel asked with shock.

"Her mate immediately turned her," Alice answered.

Huilen then proceeded to tell us their story, which we found utterly fascinating.

"A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. She came to me one day with a secret and told me of the angel that found in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her that it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen."

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest, and cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. Pire loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones - and loved him still."

Alice and I glanced at each other, remembering Bella's pregnancy and what it did to her bones.

"I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish - and I agreed. He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far - the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me."

"You're venomous?" Alice asked Nahuel with surprise.

"Yes, I am... although, my sisters' are not," Nahuel responded.

"Sisters?" We both exclaimed in shock.

"I have three of them, but they don't live near here," Nahuel replied.

"This is amazing," Alice remarked and then Huilen continued…

"I cared for Nahuel until he was able to hunt for himself, and we hunted the villagers around our forest, and stayed to ourselves. It wasn't too long afterwards when Nahuel learned about his gift which kept us safely hidden whenever we needed to be."

"Nahuel, how old are you?" I asked.

"About one hundred and fifty years... give or take a decade."

"And when did you stop growing?" Alice asked with growing excitement.

"About seven years from his birth," Huilen answered for Nahuel.

Alice suddenly sprang up to her feet and squealed with excitement. Our family had all been understandably worried about Renesmee's rapid growth rate, but now we had proof she would be alright. True, it was shocking to know that she would be a fully mature young woman in seven short years, but it was a tremendous relief to know she would be an immortal and our physical age for eternity.

"I will travel with you to give testimony," Nahuel declared.

I immediately looked over at Huilen who was quiet. I could see she didn't want to be separated from Nahuel.

"It would be an honor if you both came along," I stated, and I could feel this pleased Huilen.

"Will you be traveling as well?" Huilen asked Kachiri.

"Yes," Kachiri replied with a smile. "And my sisters are already on their way."

"Then we will accompany you," Huilen stated with a determined look on her face.

Nahuel and Huilen invited Kachiri to join them for a hunt about a hundred miles south in the small town of Cuiaba. Alice and I went off to search for the cougars we had caught scent of earlier.

After Alice and I enjoyed our meal, we headed back to Huilen's hut, and it was on the way when Alice suddenly came to a halt from a new vision.

"Alice!" I cried out as she dropped to her knees. The look of fear on her face was frightening as she invoked a whole scale of emotions. When she started to sob, I shook her shoulders to snap her out of it.

"I... I'm alright," she finally whispered. "But it was so horrifyingly real," she added.

"Take your time and start at the beginning," I responded.

Alice collected herself for a few moments and then smiled.

"Alice?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no question as to what direction we go in," she commented with a grin.

"Alice… Please…"

"Kate must be making great progress with Bella because I'm only seeing the one vision now and it's the one with her huge shield. It still isn't as stable as I'd like it to be, but I'm sure we're near."

I nodded my head, prodding her to continue.

"Our plan of diplomacy appeared to work on the surface. The Volturi even left the battle field peacefully. I saw us celebrating, but it was all a ruse."

"Not surprising," I remarked. "The Volturi would no doubt be humiliated and their retreat would be for the sole purpose of regrouping. I'm pretty sure he would have thought he'd lose too many of his Guard if they had attacked."

"Then in the months following, the Volturi started a killing spree. They started with the witnesses on their side… then moved on to our side. Jazz, I didn't see it happening until it was too late. I then watched in horror as the Volturi executed Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen!"

I digested Alice's words in silence.

"Just before you snapped me out of my vision, Aro personally executed Renesmee in front of Edward and Bella."

"None of this will happen, Alice," I assured her in a calm voice.

"I believe you," she replied in a soft hopeful voice.

"We're going to obliterate them," I promised with sincere confidence. "But right now there are too many variables on the table and I'll need to weed through them."

"Carlisle is going to be upset," Alice commented with a sigh.

"He'll understand after he's been briefed."

"Nahuel's sisters!" Alice suddenly cried out. "I couldn't see Nahuel in the vision, but he must have mentioned his sisters during his testimony and I bet they used them as shields against my vision."

"Very perceptive, Alice… it makes sense that Aro would have gained this knowledge when he read Edward. We need to inform Nahuel and Huilen that their witness is no longer required, and it will be wise for Nahuel to continue shielding until this is over."

Alice took out her cell phone and sighed when she saw she didn't have a signal.

"We'll travel to a major city as soon as they return," I stated.

Less than an hour later, Nahuel, Huilen, and Kachiri returned and I was pleased with the strong bond they had grown in just a short time.

"I experienced a vision and it has forced us to change plans," Alice announced.

"I'm sorry to say a diplomatic option is no longer on the table," I declared and Kachiri nodded in response.

"Nahuel," Alice said, drawing his attention. "We discovered it is far too dangerous for the Volturi to know of your existence. We're asking you to stay here and hide yourself like before. When the crisis is over, our entire family will return here to visit you," Alice said.

"If this is what you think is best," Nahuel replied, but then he looked at me. "Have you considered how beneficial my gift might be towards your cause?"

"Thank you, Nahuel. That is generously brave of you, but I would rather keep your existence a secret," I replied.

"And please, never fear us Amazonians again," Kachiri told Huilen.

"Thank you, Kachiri," Huilen responded as they hugged.

"We fight," I stated for Kachiri's benefit. Her expression remained the same.

We traveled westward at a fast clip.

"And we win, Jazz! I can see it!" Alice exclaimed. "Well, at least parts of it… and some of the aftermath as well."

"Ever since we learned of Bella's potential, winning has never been the issue, Alice. But what is the issue… is that we go into battle ensuring we suffer the least amount of casualties. We'll need to set up more meetings and plan accordingly."

"Kachiri… What is the fastest route through a major city to North America?" Alice asked.

"If you're not opposed to getting wet, I say we travel through Peru to the city of Lima… and then swim to Cabo San Lucas from there," Kachiri replied.

"Actually that works out well because I'd rather not pass through the main body of Mexico," I replied, thinking that Maria could still cause us problems.

"We'll have to purchase another cell phone in San Diego," Alice pointed out, and that was when we heard Alice's cell phone chime.

"We must be close enough to Lima," she replied as she checked her message. "It's from four days ago," Alice commented with a frown.

"Is that Kate I hear?" I asked upon hearing the voice.

"Yes, she wants to bring Garrett into the mix," Alice responded.

"I never met Garrett," I said.

"Tanya and Kate fear Garrett is becoming too suspicious of our operation," Alice added.

"Is he that perceptive?" I asked.

"He is when his mate is involved," Alice replied with a grin.

"What?" I responded.

"Kate and Garrett are mates… and just now realizing it."

**Kate's POV**

I had to contain my excitement when Tanya showed me the text.

Quickly, we passed the word that we would meet in the afternoon. It was getting easier and easier to discreetly leave the Cullen compound.

Alice started off the meeting by addressing my request.

"Kate, I'm so happy for you! Yes, you can definitely bring Garrett onboard, and it'll take about five hours to train him. You'll need to do this on Christmas day when Edward and his family visit Charlie."

"Thank you, Alice," I replied with a smile.

"Now, I'm turning the meeting over to my Jazz," Alice said with a giggle.

"Thanks to Alice's persistence, we were successful in locating another hybrid," Jasper started out.

"That's incredible," Tanya replied.

"And in doing so, it triggered another vision from Alice and it has pointed us in a different direction."

"I knew it," Eleazar seethed.

"Your assumptions were spot on, Eleazar, the Volturi are corrupt and not interested in a diplomatic solution. All diplomacy would have managed to do is humiliate them."

"Then we fight!" Tanya declared.

"Yes, we fight... and we win... but there is more at stake here than just winning, so we need to methodically prepare ourselves," Jasper responded.

"They cannot be allowed to leave the battlefield," Eleazar insisted.

"According to Alice's new vision, it appears you are making great progress with Bella," Jasper pointed out.

"So much so where Zafrina has taken over," I replied as I shot a smile at Zafrina.

"It really was quite a show. Bella ran on instinct and wrapped her shield around Renesmee without even realizing it," Eleazar interjected.

"Excellent," Jasper responded.

"Bella will be one hundred percent ready very soon," Zafrina announced.

"That's great, Zafrina… but if at all possible, try to prepare her in a way where Edward is oblivious."

"Understood," Zafrina replied with an air of confidence.

"Incidentally, did Alice see our surprise visitors?" Tanya asked.

"Huh?" Alice responded in surprise.

"In defense of Alice, she's been preoccupied as of late," Jasper responded with a chuckle.

"The Romanians have joined us," Tanya announced.

"The Romanians…? That is a surprise," Alice replied.

"I'm sure they'll be an asset," Jasper added.

"They could be a catalyst in motivating our Army," Eleazar pointed out.

"How so, Eleazar?" Jasper asked.

"They came here to fight… and now that we will be, their presence alone will motivate us."

"Tanya? Jazz and I want you to talk to Rose on Christmas day. We need to bring her into our operation as well," Alice interjected.

"And Emmett...?" Tanya asked.

"No. Just Rose," Alice replied. "She's going to respond emotionally, so she'll need some time to collect herself."

"I understand," Tanya replied.

"Now, we need to discuss our opposition, so if you could, Eleazar… tell us about our opposition."

"Sure, Jasper," Eleazar replied, and then proceeded to give everyone a thorough insight of the Volturi Guard; touching on the most gifted, and their best ungifted fighters.

We learned that Jane was their most deadly weapon and could attack more than one target as the same time. This was not common knowledge. We also learned that Alec's power moved slowly over his targets and when he was over extending himself, there was a period where he would be vulnerable. We learned of Chelsea's power and how important it was to destroy her at the earliest possible time. Eleazar felt a lot of the Guard were brainwashed rather than there of their own free will. We learned about Aro's personal shield, Reneta… and how her power worked physically despite it being mental.

Felix was their best fighter followed by Demetri… then Afton and Heidi. Eleazar pointed out that each member of the Guard was thoroughly trained, but Jasper insisted that they wouldn't be as effective in a battle due to over-confidence. The fact of the matter was… with Jane and Alec in the mix, the Volturi rarely had to flex any muscle.

Then we discussed the gifted on our own side...

We learned Zafrina's power worked on sight, which thankfully included her peripheral vision. She pointed out her limitations, which included distance and time frame restrictions. She also told us that she'd been practicing with Senna in hopes of strengthening herself.

Jasper explained a great deal about his own powers, and how he was able to use it on the field of battle. Alice talked about her power, and how frustrating it was for her to work around the wolves and Renesmee. But she did say that she found ways to work around them.

Then we discussed further theories regarding Bella's shield...

"Bella is a marvel... possesses a strong foundation... and instinctively knows how to respond when properly motivated. Her potential probably exceeds everything that we can imagine," I stated, and Zafrina quickly agreed.

We discussed Benjamin's power in great detail and Jasper said he had plans for the young one.

I told everyone how my power worked and then we began discussing who the best ungifted fighters were. It was agreed upon that Emmett and Peter were the best, followed by Charlotte, Tanya, Rose, Garrett, and Carlisle. Then we discussed the wolves in great detail, and still placed their strength at ten, which included Jake.

Then Jasper brought up a point that truly floored us, and it truly separated him from the rest of us.

"In Alice's latest vision, she sees Edward agreeing to Aro's request to meet Renesmee. Unfortunately, everything disappeared. It is my belief that if Aro takes Renesmee's hand, he'll have access to things that may prove very damaging."

"That's a good point, Jasper," Eleazar responded.

"So, I'm thinking if Renesmee places her palm on Aro's cheek before he's able to take her hand, then he'll be subject to her power instead of the other way around."

"Brilliant!" Eleazar responded with a smile. "You're right! As long as Renesmee takes the proactive role in their meeting, she'll be able to show Aro what she wants him to see and nothing more."

"Are you sure Renesmee's power will trump Aro's?" Tanya asked with surprise.

"One hundred percent sure," Eleazar responded.

"But how do we get Renesmee to initiate her gift first?" I asked.

"I will talk to Renesmee. I will explain and she will help us," Zafrina insisted.

"Without Edward and Bella finding out…?"

"Yes," Zafrina replied with a smile.

"I know I might be jumping the gun here, but how are we going to tip off our allies without tipping off the Volturi?" I asked.

"Timing will be critical and it'll be left up to Edward to pick the best time. Each member of our Army will receive an instruction paper when Edward gives the signal."

"When is Edward going to know?" Tanya asked.

"After Aro is done with him, Alice and I will draw close enough to communicate with him telepathically. He'll be brought up to speed then," Jasper stated.

"Incredible," Tanya replied with a smile.

"But back to the instruction papers... Won't the Volturi see us reading them?" I asked.

"Yes, and Edward will monitor their thoughts to ensure it doesn't spark any suspicion," Jasper responded.

"Who will be writing them?" I asked.

"Rose will write them... and she'll accomplish this task when Edward and Carlisle start performing reconnaissance out at the field."


	4. Chapter 4

21

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 04: The Romanians**

**Garrett's POV**

"Kate's looking for you," Edward told me with a smirk… and then tossed me the keys to Bella's Ferrari. "Randall beat you to my Aston Martin."

"Thank you... but I hadn't planned on going anywhere," I replied with confusion.

"You will be," Edward replied with a chuckle.

"Are you implying Katie wishes me to take her for a ride?" I asked.

"Appropriately put," Emmett responded from inside the house, eliciting a round of laughter throughout the compound.

I ignored Emmett and then nodded respectfully to Bella before shooting Renesmee a smile. Then I watched them leave in their Volvo, and I still found it amazing that they were spending the day with humans and werewolves. It was mind boggling enough to think that Edward was doing this, but a newborn…? That blew me away.

"Are you ready?" Kate asked as she flitted up to me.

"I most certainly am, but what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked in response.

"It's Christmas and I thought we could go caroling," she replied with a giggle, adding, "As long as you promise not to eat anyone."

"No worry. I don't feed on Christmas day," I assured her, laughing.

As we climbed inside Bella's Ferrari, Katie shot me a smile.

"It was nice of Edward to loan you Bella's automobile," she commented, and then we headed off towards the highway. Katie gestured north and then we partook in small talk for a good thirty miles.

"So?" I prodded her.

Katie grinned.

"So, it appears Zafrina is making great progress with Bella."

"So you've noticed," Katie replied, still grinning.

"Of course," I replied.

"You're probably the only one that's noticed."

"Rosalie's been keeping a close eye on Bella's progress as well," I pointed out.

"Interesting observation," she replied after a slight pause.

"Please, Katie. Tell me what the hell is going on," I responded.

Katie leaned over to look at the odometer and I thought for a moment she was checking how fast I was driving, but then I realized she was checking on how far we were away from Forks.

"Pull off at the next exit and find a secluded spot," she said and it was at that very moment that I realized whatever was going on was very serious.

I found a dirt road that took us a little ways into the woods and then pulled over to the side.

"What I'm about to tell you is a lot bigger than you could have ever fathomed," Katie declared, and I nodded my head for her to continue. "Are you familiar with General Jasper Cullen?"

"Jasper?" I replied as my eyes lit up.

"I thought that might get a rise out of you. He and Alice are leading a covert operation behind their family's back."

"But... why?"

"Edward can't know. If he found out it would mean the death of many of us."

"Then Katie, you made a mistake in telling me. Edward is going to read my mind," I replied with concern.

"Alice has assured me you're trainable," Kate responded with a smile.

"Who else is part of this?"

"Tanya, Eleazar, Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri. Rosalie is being told as we speak."

"Why am I being told now?" I asked.

"Because you've been paying me too much attention," Kate replied with a sexy grin. "...and Tanya and I feared you might start suspecting something... and those suspicions would have been subject to Edward's scrutiny."

"Good point," I replied.

Katie smiled.

"So, you and Zafrina have been working together all along, haven't you?" I asked.

"Pretty much and you'll be happy to know Bella is far more powerful than anything you've seen. In fact, she's much more powerful than even she knows."

"And Jasper is calling all the shots?"

"Yes, he is… and he's everything you heard Peter say and more. Jasper is a military genius and the Volturi aren't going to know what hit them."

"Does this mean we have a fighting chance?" I asked.

"As long as we stay to script, we'll not only a fighting chance, but we're going to beat them up pretty bad."

"Does that mean we'll be going on the offense?" I asked.

"Yes, but Jasper has a lot of ground to cover before we're ready. He says the element of surprise is critical to ensuring the least amount of casualties."

"What about us?" I asked, gazing into Katie's eyes.

Kate reached over and took my hand. She almost looked sad. "I… I think it best that we focus on our task on hand. Then once the dust has settled, we'll proceed from there."

I wanted to kiss her, but instead I nodded my head and agreed.

**Kate's POV**

It wasn't surprising once it happened, but it was surprising it took this long. Every vampire was present, and I, flanked at my sides by Tanya, Rosalie and Carmen, stood along the wall of the huge Great Room. Carlisle was in the process of trying to calm Amun down. Amun was the leader of the Egyptian Coven, and at the moment extremely upset.

It was then that Edward and his immediately family walked in… to include their dog.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay," Carlisle pointed out.

"You're stealing half my coven, Carlisle!" Amun shrieked, gesturing to Benjamin. "Is that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

Carlisle sighed and Benjamin rolled his eyes. I liked the kid... he reminded me of a younger Emmett in a lot of ways.

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death," Benjamin said with sarcasm, and just as Amun was about to say something, Ben cut him off. "Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to do the right thing here - I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course, as Carlisle has pointed out."

I looked around the room to weigh the atmosphere and was pleased at what I saw.

"This won't end well," Amun growled. "Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running."

"Think of whom you're calling sane," Tia murmured loud enough to be heard and this elicited a few smiles. Tia was young and from a modern era therefore she spoke her mind unlike Kebi.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!" Amun insisted.

"It's not going to come to a fight," Carlisle replied.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi will appreciate your help."

"Perhaps that is the answer," Amun responded.

"I wouldn't hold that against you, Amun. We have been friends for a long time, but I would never ask you to die for me."

"But you're taking my Benjamin down with you," Amun stated.

Carlisle placed his hand on Amun's shoulder, but Amun quickly shook it off.

"I'll stay, Carlisle. But it might be to your detriment. I will join them if that's the road to survival."

Amun then turned to everyone else. "You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi."

Then Amun turned to look at Bella and Renesmee.

"I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth. Anyone would see that."

"That's all we've ever asked," Carlisle interjected.

"But not all that you are getting, it seems," Amun replied before he turned to Benjamin. "I gave you life and you're wasting it!"

"It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process. Perhaps then you would have been satisfied with me," Benjamin seethed in anger, prompting Amun's eyes to narrow before he gestured to Kebi, and together they bolted out the front door.

"He's not leaving," Edward told Bella. "But he'll be keeping his distance even more from now on. He wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

"Why did Alistair go?" Bella asked, and this drew everyone's attention.

"No one can be positive; he didn't leave a note. From his mutters, it's been clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanor, he actually does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much."

"From the sound of his mumblings, it was a bit more than that," Eleazar countered. "We haven't spoken much of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove your innocence, the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goals here."

I looked around and could see that Eleazar's words struck a chord, and I hoped it might provoke some serious discussion. Then I noticed the Romanians smiling at Bella.

"I do so hope Alistair was right about this," Stefan told Vladimir loud enough for everyone to hear. "No matter the outcome, word will spread. It's time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were," Vladimir stated.

Stefan nodded, smiling. "We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"I'm thinking the time has come to fight," Vladimir declared, raising his voice – not that it was necessary. "How can you imagine we'll ever find a better force to stand with? Another chance this good…?"

I shot Tanya a glance and then Rosalie and saw that they were just as excited to hear the Romanians talk like this as I was… for it was sparking interest.

"We've been waiting for fifteen hundred years, Stefan. And they've only gotten stronger with the years," Vladimir declared as he stared at Bella. I wondered if the ancient Romanians sensed more from Bella than the average vampire. I hoped not.

"If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strength. Think of what the newborn alone could give them... and she is barely discovering her gifts."

Knowing Vladimir still had his eyes trained on Bella, I turned to my newborn cousin and smiled when I saw that she was meeting Vladimir's gaze head on.

"And the earth-mover," Vladimir continued as he gestured to Benjamin. Then he shot a glance at me and Zafrina. "With their witch twins they have no need of the illusionist or the fire touch."

"Nor is the mind reader exactly necessary, but I see your point. Indeed, they will gain much if they win," Stefan added.

"More than we can afford to have them gain. Wouldn't you agree?" Vladimir asked.

"I think I must agree. And that means..."

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope," Vladimir stated.

"If we can just cripple them, even, expose them..."

"Then, someday, others will finish the job."

"And our long vendetta will be repaid... at last."

I looked around the room again and saw the looks of determination.

"So we fight," Stefan declared in a loud commanding voice.

"We fight," Vladimir agreed, just as commanding.

"We will fight, too," Tia announced, causing a stir. She favored Bella and Renesmee a loving look before she continued. "We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority and we have no wish to belong to them."

"Apparently, I'm a hot commodity," Benjamin added. "It appears I have to win the right to be free."

Benjamin hugged Tia just as Garrett stepped forward, and I smiled, anxious to hear what he would say.

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from the King's rule," Garrett declared, and then he slapped Benjamin on the back after he released Tia. "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle," Tanya suddenly announced, and she did so with proud determination. "And we fight with him," she added, and with that said, Eleazar, Carmen and I all took a step forward to unite ourselves with Tanya and saw Rose hugging a very emotional Esme.

"We have not decided," Peter declared but I knew differently. Charlotte had made it clear that she would not sit idly by while the Volturi destroyed Renesmee.

"The same goes for me," Randall declared.

"And me," Mary added.

"The packs will fight with the Cullens," the dog announced and I smiled at him.

"We're not afraid of vampires," Jacob added with a grin.

Over the course of the last few weeks, I had gained a great deal of respect for Jacob and his packs… and knew without a doubt how instrumental they would be in our victory.

"Children," Peter muttered in response; referring to Jacob's declaration.

"Infants," Randall corrected.

"Well, I'm in, too. I know truth is on Carlisle's side. I can't ignore that," little Maggie declared in her heavy Irish brogue. I could see this concerned Siobhan, who was clearly very protective of her young coven member.

"Carlisle," Siobhan commented. "I don't want this to come to a fight."

"Nor do I, Siobhan, you know that's the last thing I want," Carlisle assured her. "Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful."

I wasn't the only one who rolled my eyes. Carlisle' in his theories sometimes, and this one in particular took the prize. But then again, this was one of the many reasons why Carlisle was so loved by everyone.

"You know that won't help," Siobhan stated with her a sigh. But then said; "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?"

Carlisle was never one to be deterred, grinned back at her openly. "If you don't mind…"

"Then there is no need for my coven to declare itself, is there?" she retorted, and then rolled her eyes as she said; "Since there is no possibility of a fight."

With that said, the discussion came to a halt, but the Romanians had just given us all the best motivational speech ever.

Once Edward, Bella and Renesmee took off for their hunt, Tanya called for another meeting where we officially welcomed Garrett and Rosalie into our group.

"That played out perfectly," Tanya commented, visibly pleased with the Romanians.

"I agree," Eleazar replied. "The Romanians played the whole room."

"It appears most everyone will fight when the time comes," Tanya remarked.

"Bella is ready," Zafrina told Eleazar, prompting a smile from Rose.

"I'll make myself available the next time you work with her," Eleazar pointed out.

"How are you doing?" I asked Rose as I gave her a warm hug. She'd been quiet for the most part.

"I'm still trying to grasp everything," she admitted with a smile.

"I know Tanya has already briefed you, but do you have any concerns?"

"Not really. I'm just looking forward to talking to my sister."

Senna walked over and hugged Rose as well. What we were seeing was really a new Rose, for she never displayed her emotions like this in the past. I had talked to Esme about this and she told me Rose underwent a life altering change as a result of Bella's pregnancy and Renesmee's birth.

**Jasper's POV**

We were making good time and just as we passed Santa Rosalia, Mexico, Alice came to a sudden halt.

"How many?" I asked, having feared Maria being a problem.

"Eight to ten if we continue this route," Alice replied as she remained in her vision.

"What if we run along the coastline?" I asked and could see Alice running this decision through her mind.

"I see five on land and another five patrolling the waters," Alice responded and then she came out of her vision to glare at me. "You expected this, didn't you?"

"I knew it was a possibility, but I would also have bet money that Maria would have guessed me returning via the mainland."

"We really don't need this," Alice said as she experienced one vision after another.

"We'll have to fight," I responded and then glanced at our Amazon friend.

"Kachiri...?" I inquired.

"I can easily handle one... two would be more difficult but possible," she responded.

"We'll use the element of surprise."

Alice nodded, but then I saw her frown from a different vision.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

"Maria will approach you after we dispatch the five."

"That's good news," I said with a smile.

"Why would that be good news?" Alice asked.

"Her approaching me means this is merely a test," I pointed out.

"A test…?" Kachiri inquired, looking puzzled.

"Long story for a different time," I replied.

"Jazz, do I need to remind you of a mistake you made the last time we fought together?"

"Of course not, darling," I replied with a grin. In my need to protect Alice against Victoria's newborn army, I grew careless and got bitten. That specific experience had given me a greater appreciation for what Peter had to endure when he fought alongside Charlotte during the Southern Wars.

"Alice, I want to approach them from the north," I told her.

Alice nodded and then spent a moment triggering another vision.

"You should be fine as long as you veer northwest before cutting east about twenty miles from here. Then drop down along the coastline."

"What about the ones patrolling the waters?" Kachiri asked.

"Jazz must be right about the test because I don't see them reaching land," Alice responded.

"What does our opposition look like?" I asked.

"Based on their demeanor, they aren't newborns… and based on their size and scars, they appear experienced and dangerous."

"Then our timing must be perfect."

Alice paused a moment to experience a new vision and then she smiled. "Ah yes, I see your plan working perfectly," Alice declared.

"Are you sure Maria won't intervene?" Kachiri asked with concern.

"She never fights," I replied.

"But why would she test you?" Kachiri asked.

"To see if I've gone soft feeding on animals," I replied with a shrug.

"She isn't going to make herself known until we've destroyed all five of them," Alice reiterated.

"What makes Maria so sure we won't destroy her?" Kachiri asked.

"She thinks being my creator assures this," I replied.

Just as Alice instructed, I took a sharp turn east at the twenty mile point and successfully avoided the two small contingencies combing the area.

As soon as I reached the coastline, I made my way south and then sped up when I detected not only Alice and Kachiri, but a several other scents as well.

"Too easy," I heard a vampire say when I was less than a couple hundred yards away, so I knew my timing would be perfect.

I flashed beside the biggest one and grabbed his head with my hands, and then yanked hard, ripping it clear of his shoulders, and only then did I take in the scene in front of me.

Alice was keeping to the script as she dodged her two opponents while Kachiri methodically tore her opponent's limbs off one after another. I would have loved to sit back and watch Kachiri in action, for her style was very different from anything I'd ever seen before, but I still had another opponent to dispatch.

"I've heard a lot about you," the vampire said as he approached me.

"I have no quarrel with you, so you're welcome to leave," I told him and used my peripheral vision to monitor both Alice and Kachiri.

"I cannot leave," he responded.

"Then that's unfortunate," I replied and shifted my body to the side when he sprang at me.

It was an easy matter to make him anxious before I grabbed him from behind and tore his right arm off. Then I finished him by flipping him over and snapping off his head. When I turned to assist Alice and Kachiri, they had already torn their opponents apart.

Then Maria emerged and she was alone.

"Was that necessary?" I asked her, glaring.

"No, but it was entertaining," she replied with a smile.

Alice flitted to my side and placed her arm around my waist.

"I know all about you two," Maria responded to Alice.

"We're on a timetable," Alice replied, matter of fact like.

"Yes, I know about that as well, and I can't imagine how you'll survive against them."

I smiled, and when I smiled in response, Maria's whole demeanor suddenly changed, and for a fleeting moment I felt her surprise.

"Will you be delaying me any further?" I asked.

"Stay along of the coast and cut through Mexicali instead of Tijuana," Maria instructed.

I nodded and then without another word the three of us took off in a sprint.

"Can we trust her?" Kachiri asked after forty to fifty miles.

"Yes. Like I said... it was a test... although, she did feel cheated."

"Cheated?" Alice inquired.

"I'm sure she expected me to handle all five of them by myself," I replied with a chuckle.

**Maria POV **

I shook my head in disgust at my so called best fighters. For principle alone I should have built a fire. Not only had Jasper easily dispatched the two he fought - but his mate and the Amazonian dispatched the three others with equal finesse.

"Find their heads and reattach them," I commanded.

"Your famous General is quite impressive," Dane commented as he flashed beside me.

"Did you doubt me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I thought there might have been some slight exaggeration."

"Bah! There isn't a non talented vampire in existence than can hold a match to his fighting prowess."

"No argument there; nor will I downplay the other two."

"Their fight was well executed."

"And it also appears that we have our answer to the other mystery."

"Yes, indeed. I wouldn't have believed it, but there's no denying the proof. The three Amazonians have indeed separated, which means the Cullen clan has great influence amongst our fellow vampires."

Dane looked down at the vampires at his feet.

"Why do you suppose the General left them alive?" he asked after a long pause.

"He knew I was testing him."

"Did he? Or has he simply gone soft," Dane remarked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought for sure you were going to offer him assistance against the Volturi."

"I'm fond of the General, but not that fond. Anyway, something has changed where he doesn't need our assistance."

"Huh? Are you serious? There is no way the Cullens can survive such a fight."

"Apparently they can."

"Why do you say that?"

"Jasper oozed confidence."

"That's crazy. He may be the best fighter on the planet, but there's little he can do against the likes of Jane and Alec," Dane argued. "Are you sure that wasn't ego you were sensing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know him like I do."

"True, but we are talking about the Volturi."

"Jasper has always been methodical and mission oriented. He isn't – nor has ever been an optimist. Jasper is a realist and I saw that same look of confidence in his eyes this time as I had seen in all his previous battles."

"Do you actually think the Cullens can defeat the Volturi?" Dane asked again.

"I know they can and this changes everything," I responded.

"How so?" Dane asked.

"I'll explain on our way to our new position."

"New position…?"

"Yes; approximately one hundred miles away from where the Cullens and the Volturi will fight."

"How many soldiers should we take with us?" Dane asked.

"None... It'll just be me and you."

Dane paused to digest this and smiled.

"Does something amuse you?" I asked with interest.

"If I've learned anything from you in the half century we've been together is that we only lay low and observe when you have yourself an epiphany."

I laughed in response as we began our trek.

**Jasper's POV**

"Jazz, Maria is following us," Alice announced.

"How many?" I asked; surprised with this news.

"Just one other… and if I had to guess, I'd say he's gifted."

"Gifted? Why do you guess that?"

"Because I see them several miles away from the battle field, yet watching…"

"Is his gift similar to yours?" I asked.

"I think he sees what is happening as it happens."

"This is beginning to make sense. I wondered how she would have guessed the route we took."

"Maria would gain a lot if the Volturi fall," Alice pointed out.

"Yes, she would… but this is a concern for after the battle."

As we traveled through Mexicali; Kachiri stopped to feed and Alice purchased suitable clothing for the remainder of the trip. She decided to wait until we hit the States before purchasing another cell phone.

As we traveled, I considered the Maria equation. I felt confident she wouldn't present a problem during the battle, but I wasn't as confident about this afterwards. Then I decided that this wouldn't be my lone burden afterwards, so there was no sense dwelling on it now.

California was sunny. In fact, too sunny… therefore we curtailed our travelling to the evening hours. Then we slowed down just north of Sacramento to allow me time to strategize. It was then when Alice dropped the bombshell.

"So, this is what's been haunting you," I remarked to Alice after she confessed about her horrifying visions of Irina.

The three of us then spent two full days going over every possible scenario. But no matter what we tried, the results were always the same or worse. Simply put, we couldn't save our cousin… and if we tried, it would cost us so many lives.

As we soon discovered; Irina's death triggered a drastic response from Tanya and Kate, and it was evident that we would have to intervene. This meant we had to perform a covert operation within our own covert operation, and that as Alice pointed out was the main reason she wanted to bring in Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

17

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 05: The Strategy! **

**Garrett's POV**

Peter, Randall, Benjamin and I stood on the front porch and watched Bella leave in Edward's Volvo.

"Now, why would a pretty thing like her drive a piece of junk like that when she has a perfectly fine Ferrari at her disposal?" Peter asked, eliciting a few chuckles.

"Stop picking on my wife… and my Volvo," Edward responded as he emerged from inside.

We all busted out laughing.

"Where you headed?" I asked when I saw Carlisle join Edward.

"The field," Carlisle answered.

"You're welcome to join us," Edward stated.

"I'll come," Benjamin spoke up as he joined them.

Just then I saw Tanya, Kate and Eleazar emerge from around the corner of the house.

"No thanks," I murmured as I eyed Katie.

After Carlisle, Edward and Benjamin took off towards the southeast, Katie gestured for me to follow her in the opposite direction.

"How did it go?" I asked when I was sure we were out of Edward's mind reading radius.

"Zafrina is brilliant," Katie declared.

"No argument there but I'd like specifics," I replied with a chuckle.

"Zafrina used Edward as a motivator and Bella responded perfectly."

"How did Zafrina manage that?"

"She told Bella by expanding her personal shield that Edward would be able to read her mind, and this would allow her to really show him how much she loves him."

"Perfect," I replied.

"Plus, it would give Bella a greater understanding of how her shield works."

"You're right, Zafrina is brilliant," I agreed.

"And to top it all off; Eleazar was able to get a good read on Bella's power and it appears Bella's every bit as powerful as Alice foretold... and then some."

"Then she's ready," I replied with a smile, and only at that moment did I notice my surroundings. "Hey, where are we going?"

"We still have a couple hours before our meeting, so I thought we'd go hunt."

I laughed in response.

"Are you up for the challenge?" she asked me.

"In Emmett's words; bring it on," I responded with a grin.

"Speaking of my big cousin; you're about to indulge in his preferred taste."

"Bear?" I asked with surprise.

Katie smiled in response.

I could see now that we were close to the Canadian border. I purposely ignored Katie's heavenly scent and turned towards a different kind of scent. It was then that I picked up the heavy aroma of bear.

"Emmett's not going to be happy when he hears you're depleting his favorite food source," Katie commented when she detected the scent as well.

I stole from Edward this time and rolled my eyes,

As I slowly approached the mouth of a small cave, I noticed Katie smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, knowing the bear would be angry that I was waking him up from his hibernation.

Then I was startled by a roaring bear as it flew out of the cave.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Katie teased.

"Of course not," I snapped.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, laughing.

In truth; I wasn't looking forward to this. It wasn't that the bear smelled repulsive… it was just that it didn't smell nearly as delicious as a human. I flashed around the bear and mercifully snapped its neck before I clamped my mouth down over its artery and drank.

Surprisingly, the hot blood didn't taste all that bad.

Meanwhile, Katie kept her distance and allowed me to finish at my own pace.

"How was it?" she asked after I had finished.

"It will definitely take an acquired taste," I complained.

Katie laughed and then helped me dispose of the bear before we headed back.

Along the way, Katie took down a couple of elk and I declined when she offered me one of them.

"How well do you know Jasper?" I asked her as we continued south.

"Well enough to trust him completely," she answered, and I could tell she was curious as to why I asked.

"Did you ever think he'd be capable of heading such an operation?"

"Are you having doubts?" Katie asked in response.

"Not at all… I'm just curious," I replied, honestly.

"Before we met Jasper, our knowledge of the Southern Wars was limited. In fact, the only two names we ever heard associated to the Southern Wars were Benito and Maria, so we basically treated what happened down there in Texas as none of our business."

"What about the Cullens?"

"You never asked Carlisle yourself?"

"It never really came up."

"Well, Carlisle was of course concerned. He didn't care for the way those covens treated life… human and vampire. He also didn't want the north copycatting what the south did, and we were fortunate they didn't."

"So, your previous knowledge of the Southern Wars was limited."

"Yes, until Alice and Jasper hit the scene."

"You really do consider the Cullens family, don't you?"

"Yes… and now more than ever. We always considered them our extended family, but it had taken something like this for us to truly understand the magnitude of what they mean to us."

"I heard about the battle the Cullens had against Victoria's newborns."

"Yes, an unfortunate, yet complicated situation. We didn't fully understand the threat, nor possessed all the facts. We made a terrible mistake in not coming to our cousins' assistance and hopefully we are making up for that now."

"And this closeness extends to Alice and Jasper as well?" I asked.

"Of course it does… and likewise with Bella and Renesmee. Once someone becomes a member of the Cullen family, they're automatically accepted into our family as well and vice versa."

I smiled. "I've known Carlisle a great many years and although he's easily the most compassionate being on our planet, I also know him to be very protective of his family. Wasn't he the least bit suspicious in regards to Jasper?"

Katie laughed. "Carlisle has always given the benefit of doubt, for it is his nature… and Alice is a force of nature and her adorableness is quite infectious. If anyone would be suspicious, it would come from Edward given his mind reading skills, and he was simply fascinated."

"Jasper was probably using his gift to calm everyone down anyway," I remarked.

"Actually that wasn't the case at all. Jasper made it a point not to manipulate anyone until the Cullens welcomed Alice and him into their family."

"Were the Cullens aware of Jasper's history right from the start?"

"It would have been difficult to hide given Jasper wears his battle scars. Emmett and Edward had been out hunting, but when they returned, Jasper responded accordingly, not hiding anything."

"When did you meet Jasper and Alice?"

"About a year after they joined the Cullens. It was Alice who insisted on the visit. As she put it, she wanted to meet her cousins and we all loved her from the start."

"And Jasper?" I asked.

"It was only natural to be a bit reserved in the beginning, but he was the perfect southern gentleman, and although his scars were initially a bit off putting, you eventually got used to them. Eleazar is still intrigued with Jasper."

"So, does any of the way Jasper is conducting himself now a surprise to you?"

"Yes and no."

I raised my eyebrow at this.

"Yes; because we saw Jasper as nothing more than Alice's quiet mate. He came across as gentle and not the least bit aggressive. If it hadn't been for his scars, you never would have guessed he was a warrior. So, yes… Jasper's astounding leadership is a surprise when you base it on what we saw in comparison."

"And no…?"

"No; because we all heard of Jasper's past and despite how incredible it was to believe, we all knew there wasn't an ounce of fiction coming from this shy, quiet vampire."

"Surely, people exaggerate," I suggested.

"Not with Edward in the know," Katie replied with a smile.

"Jasper sounds like a fascinating individual and I look forward to meeting him."

"He is… and you'll love Alice as well," Katie replied as we approached the meeting place. Zafrina, Senna and Rosalie were already present and it wasn't long before Tanya and Eleazar joined us.

**Jasper's POV**

I was pleased with how well the meeting went. It would be the last one before the battle and I made it a point to be thorough.

We started off by welcoming Rose and Garrett. Eleazar proceeded with an exciting report regarding Bella's power. It wasn't a surprise to hear of Bella's potential, but it was exciting to know she'd exceeded all our previous expectations. We voiced our confidence that she was ready and Alice's vivid vision supported this.

I tasked Rosalie to write an instruction paper for each member of our army. I also informed everyone that there would be a handout for the seven who hadn't yet declared themselves. I insisted that Peter, Charlotte, Randall, Mary, Liam, Siobhan and Maggie would all fight the second the battle began. Given Maggie had already declared herself, there was no way Siobhan and Liam would sit out. The only two that wouldn't receive an instruction paper were Amun and his mate, Kebi.

I explained that Alice and I would contact Edward as soon as he was done with Aro. The signal would call for Edward to scratch his nose as soon as he was briefed. By letting everyone know at the earliest possible time, it would allow everyone to think freely.

Alice asked Rose to stay behind so we could talk to her privately.

"This is… wow," Rose started off after she assured us everyone had left.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. We had no other choice but to leave the way we did," Alice told her.

"Ali, stop it! You don't have to apologize. Are you kidding? I understand completely. In fact, I'm sorry I doubted you initially."

"You had to doubt us otherwise our ruse wouldn't have worked... and what do you mean, initially?"

"I felt genuine hope when Zafrina admitted to Kachiri being with you. I also made sure to block Edward from hearing my hope in my thoughts."

"Interesting," I responded.

"I… I really missed you guys," Rose whispered.

"And we missed you, too… and everyone else," Alice responded.

"How about our baby sister… isn't she like the coolest? To think that she is the most powerful vampire in existence is quite something."

"You should have seen how excited I was when I first saw that shield of hers in my vision!"

"I… I just can't wait until it's over and there's no more secrecy."

"Rose, I hope you understand why you can't tell Emmett."

"Of course I do," Rosalie replied. "He's always been the worst at slipping up with Edward."

"There is something else we need from you… and it's very sad news."

"Just tell me what to do, Alice," Rosalie replied.

"We're going to lose our cousin Irina."

"No!" Rosalie cried out in response. I decided to interject.

"There's no other way, Rose. I had Alice run through every possible scenario that we could come up with and every one of them still had Irina dying."

"But Tanya and Kate… they're going to be devastated," Rosalie whispered.

"It can't be helped," Alice whispered in a defeated voice.

"Why did you tell me?" Rosalie asked, now sounding angry.

"Because when Tanya and Kate witness Caius executing their sister, they're going to lose control and seek immediate justice."

"Oh God," Rose replied.

"I'm guessing Tanya will be subdued by Edward and Carlisle, but Kate is going to be understandably much harder to contain. From what I can tell, Garrett is the key, so you and Em need to slow her down so he can reach her."

"How will Emmett know to do this with me?" Rosalie asked.

"He'll follow your lead and still be under the impression that we're seeking a diplomatic solution. It will make sense."

"Why aren't you telling Garrett this?"

"Because we wouldn't be able to talk to him alone without Kate suspecting something."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes. Find the opportune time and let him know what has happened and what his role is. It's not going to be easy for him given what it will do to his mate, but he'll understand what needs to be done."

"What if Garrett doesn't succeed?" Rose asked.

"If he fails, all hell will break loose. Not only will Irina die, but Kate and Tanya die as well. In fact, others will also die and there is even a good we could lose the battle given how early it is in the confrontation."

"Really?" Rose asked with surprise.

"Bella needs to see her shield in action before she'll feel confident enough to do other things, and if Garrett fails, we'll also lose the element of surprise."

"Then we'll just have to make sure Garrett succeeds," Rosalie declared.

"Yes, you must… now, let me give you a rundown on what you're going to write."

**Kate's POV **

I stood on the front line with Eleazar, Carlisle, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. Close behind us were Bella, with Renesmee on her shoulders, and flanking Bella's sides were Zafrina, with Senna next to her, and Benjamin.

Standing to the left of Benjamin about fifteen yards from me was Garrett. I knew he preferred being closer. The rest were spread out like wings to both our right and left sides… and behind them hidden in the woods were the wolves. We couldn't see them, but we could all hear their heavy panting and beating hearts.

Suddenly, a tremendously huge russet colored wolf emerged from the woods and pranced boldly toward us. It was the first time I was seeing Jacob in his wolf form and I had to admit I was impressed. Zafrina respectfully moved to her right in order to allow Jacob-wolf to take his place beside Bella. Renesmee reached down to grab a handful of Jacob's fur in the process.

My attention then returned to the front as the Volturi arrived. They were well organized and came forward in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, flowing in perfect synchronicity from the trees and unfolded before us like a huge fan. The gray-cloaked figures spread out at their flanks while darker ones assumed a position in the center. I understood the difference between the Regular Guard and the Elite Guard.

I counted thirty-three of them and didn't count the wives. Eleazar had told me that the wives would not fight regardless the circumstances. Our number stood at thirty-four if you counted the two packs strength at ten. It appeared we outnumbered them by one.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered out loud, and I was pleased to hear more than a few chuckles.

"They did come," Vladimir hissed.

"The wives," Stefan said, adding, "The entire Guard… all of them together… its well we didn't try Volterra."

Suddenly, a flow of more vampires flooded the clearing and I knew them to be Volturi witnesses. Most of their faces lit up in alarm upon seeing Renesmee, guessing her to be an immortal child. I knew they would not enter the fray, which was a good thing given their numbers eclipsed forty.

As the Volturi approached, I wondered what it would take for them to stop… and that was when my dead heart sank at the sight of Irina. She looked absolutely horrified when she saw me and Tanya standing on the front line, and I wished there was some way to have her come over to our side of the field where she would be protected.

"Alistair was right," Edward murmured to Carlisle.

"Alistair was right?" Tanya questioned, feigning ignorance. Tanya was forcing Edward to elaborate so everyone would understand.

"They... Caius and Aro... come to destroy and acquire. They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop to hear the truth about Renesmee... which they have no intentions of doing."

Jacob-wolf suddenly huffed in response and a mere second later the Volturi procession halted. Why did they stop? I wondered as the Volturi stood motionless about one hundred yards away from us, and then I smiled at the answer.

The wolves stopped them with their mere presence! And Edward was very wrong about their numbers!

They really were a magnificent sight to behold, and although they might have been children, there were obviously very intimidating children… and there weren't nine more wolves joining Jacob, but sixteen of them! Eight huge wolves were evenly spaced flanking both sides and we now outnumbered the Volturi forty-one to thirty-three!

I shot a glance at Bella and saw her glaring at the Volturi like an angry newborn. Was she already exerting her shield, I wondered as I glanced over at Eleazar. No smile yet which meant Bella wasn't shielding yet.

I shifted my attention to the Volturi center where Aro, Caius and Marcus stood. Along with them, there was Renata, Aro's personal shield… and the other Elite Guard consisted of Jane and Alec, their most powerful, and Demetri, Felix, Afton, Chelsea and Heidi. Plus a few others I didn't know.

"Edward?" Carlisle called out to his son.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options; choosing key targets… me of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other and looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them and they're worried about the faces they don't recognize, like Zafrina and Senna in particular... and the wolves, naturally. They never been outnumbered before and that's what stopped them."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya questioned, once again prodding Edward to share his knowledge. It was important that our Army knew that the Volturi witnesses were not part of the equation.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward responded, and I saw him shoot me a quizzical glance before continuing. "They are non-entities, meaningless to the Guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

"This is the only chance you'll get," Edward answered in response.

Carlisle squared his shoulders and paced several steps ahead. Then he spread his arms and held up his palm.

"Aro, my old friend… It's been centuries."

Whatever Aro was thinking didn't make Edward happy, but Aro did step forward to address Carlisle. His shield, Renata, moved with him… and there was a grumbling from his Guard.

"Peace," he said as he raised his arm. "Fair words, Carlisle. Although they seem out of place; considering the army you've assembled to kill me… and to kill my dear ones."

As if Aro hadn't planned the same for us.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent," Carlisle pointed out.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro asked.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for," Carlisle stated.

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro," Carlisle said. "Let me explain-"

"So many pointless rules," Caius snapped, interrupting Carlisle. "So many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law in not broken… If you would listen-"

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments of-"

"If she is not one of the forbidden then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?" Caius asked.

"Witnesses, Caius… just as you have brought. Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child, or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius shouted in anger. Then he turned. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" he demanded and I flinched when I saw the fear in Irina's eyes.

"You! Come!" Caius demanded as he impatiently snapped his fingers. One of the Guard moved to Irina's side and shoved her forward.

Irina slowly walked towards Caius, alternating her gaze between me and Tanya. She stopped several yards short of Caius, but that only served to anger Caius more, so he quickly closed the distance between them and humiliate Irina by slapping her across the face.

Tanya and I hissed, but we were completely ignored. Then Caius pointed his finger at Renesmee, eliciting a growl from Jacob.

"This is the child you saw? The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina stared at Renesmee with a look of confusion.

"I... I'm not sure," she finally stammered.

"What do you mean?" Caius demanded, impatiently.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is… she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"

Caius erupted with anger again and just as he was about to take it out on Irina; Aro placed a restraining hand on him.

"Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty," Aro told Caius before he shifted his attention to Irina. "Now, sweet-ling… show me what you're trying to say," he said while he took Irina's hand.

The fact that Aro hadn't done this sooner confirmed Eleazar's suspicions that this confrontation had nothing to do with Irina's claim of an immortal child.

"You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need," Aro announced as he turned back to Carlisle. "And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle responded and again offered his hand.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend… am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach," Carlisle replied sternly.

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth, and the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Edward must have expected this because after giving Bella and Renesmee a kiss, he strode forward and clapped Carlisle on the shoulder on his way by. Bella must not have been happy about this because as Edward proceeded on across the field, she looked like she wanted to murder someone… and then suddenly, she let out a loud short laugh as if she knew something nobody else did.

Bella's laugh drew her share of confused looks, but for a select few it also drew realization. I discreetly turned to Eleazar and saw him smiling up a storm and then shifted my attention from Eleazar to Tanya; then to Garrett; and finally to the proud Amazon.

Bella was shielding Edward! Not only was she shielding him, but she was doing so when he was a good hundred yards away from us!

Now, we hoped that she could discipline herself in time to let Aro read him.


	6. Chapter 6

20

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 06: The Sacrifice **

**Garrett's POV: **

When Bella let loose a loud laugh, I caught Katie's eyes as we both realized what this meant. I know to everyone else it appeared Bella was acting like a nervous newborn, but there was a few of us who knew better.

Bella had her eyes focused on Edward as he stepped to within ten feet of Aro, and when Edward extended his hand out to the ancient; Aro closed the distance between them and took it. I was relieved when Aro's reaction appeared normal, which meant Bella knew enough and exerted enough control to drop her shield so Aro could read Edward. To say I was impressed was an understatement and the act took so long that the Volturi Guard became restless, prompting Caius to demand silence.

"You see?" Edward asked Aro.

"Yes, I see indeed," he replied with awe. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly. You have given me much to ponder young friend... much more than I expected."

Instead of being taken in by Aro's words, I reminded myself of the several layers of deception that Edward warned us about earlier.

"May I meet her?" Aro asked while he still held Edward's hand. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our history."

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius demanded.

"Something you've never dreamed of my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder... for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Aro's words elicited a reaction throughout the field and it was obvious this didn't sit too well with Caius.

"Peace, brother," Aro added, acknowledging Caius's demeanor, and then returned his attention back to Edward. "Will you introduce me to your daughter?" he asked again, and given the silence it was evident Edward and Aro were communicating silently.

"I think a compromise on this point is certainly acceptable under the circumstances," Aro agreed out loud. "We will meet in the middle."

Edward turned to us and scanned our faces before he settled on his mate's. Aro took advantage of Edwards's distraction to loop his arm around him in order to maintain contact. They preceded forward a few steps as if they were good friends and that was when we noticed the entire guard moving with them.

"Hold, my dear ones," Aro commanded, stopping them. "Truly, they mean no harm if we are peaceable," he added.

"Master…?" Renata whined with fear.

"Don't fret, my love," Aro soothed her, like she was some sort of pet.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."

"Felix, Demetri," Aro said when a snap of his fingers, and quite instantly, Aro's two Elite Guard flanked his sides.

"Bella," Edward called out. "Bring Renesmee... and a few friends."

Bella didn't look too happy about bringing Renesmee out to the middle of the field but I could see she trusted her mate.

"Jacob? Emmett?" she called out and I grinned at her choices.

The four-legged huge russet-furred wolf stood taller than a horse and easily possessed twice the body mass, so Jacob looked powerful as he strode forward to flank Bella's left side… and Bella's big brother, Emmett, flanked her right side. Renesmee glanced at both her uncle and Jacob and smiled before she buried herself back against her mother's chest.

As Bella approached, I noted the Guard's nervousness, and I attributed this to Jacob in his wolf form. He truly was intimidating and it took a verbal warning from Aro before there was silence.

"Interesting company you keep," Demetri said when Bella stopped a few yards from them.

Edward ignored Demetri, released Aro's hand, and then flitted over to join his mate.

"Hello again, Bella," Felix extended his greeting with a sly smile. I noticed Emmett sizing Felix up in response. Felix might have been taller than Emmett by a few inches, but Emmett was broader and possessed larger arms. I would have paid plenty to see these two standing toe-to-toe.

"Hey Felix," Bella returned the greeting, and I was pleased to hear confidence in her voice.

"You look good," Felix said with a chuckle. "Immortality suits you."

"Thanks so much," Bella replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Felix responded with a grin. "It's too bad..."

"Yes, too bad, isn't it?" Bella finished his sentence for him.

I noticed Aro ignoring the banter and focusing on Renesmee.

"I hear her strange heart... I smell her strange scent," Aro declared before shifting his attention to Bella. "In truth, young Bella... immortality does become you most extraordinary. It is as if you were designed for this life."

'Only if you knew,' I thought to myself.

"You liked my gift?" Aro asked Bella and suddenly I was lost. What gift? What was he talking about? I glanced at Katie with confusion but she looked just as confused.

"It's beautiful... and very, very generous of you. Thank you," Bella replied as she fingered her pendant. "I probably should have sent a note," she added.

I glanced at Rosalie to see if she knew but she was too focused on Bella and Renesmee.

"It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might compliment your new face... and it does," Aro answered with a smile.

Suddenly, there was an angry hiss and I chuckled when I saw it coming from Jane. The little witch was clearly upset; so much in fact that her witch twin had to calm her down.

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked, prompting him to step forward to her. "…but she is exquisite... so like you and Edward," he murmured, smiling.

"Hello Renesmee," Aro greeted the child.

"Hello, Aro," Renesmee replied in her adorable soprano chiming voice, and nearly every vampire on their side of the field gasped.

"What is this?" Caius demanded.

"Half mortal, half immortal... Conceived so and carried by this newborn while she was still human," Aro answered.

"Impossible!" Caius snapped.

"Do you think they've fooled me then brother?" Aro asked with amusement. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" Caius scowled. "Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro spoke in a soft voice. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage… and there is so much to learn... so much to learn. I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead... a bright, new knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

If we didn't already have prior knowledge of Aro's intent, his little speech would have been convincing.

Aro extended his hand out to Renesmee, but Renesmee ignored his gesture and leaned around his hand to place her tiny palm on Aro's cheek.

'That a girl!' I thought with excitement.

"Brilliant," Aro responded a second later, appearing elated with what he saw… and it was evident that he was oblivious to Renesmee's tactic.

Edward must not have picked up an errant thought from Aro because he suddenly looked angry when Renesmee lowered her hand.

"Please?" Renesmee said as she settled back into her mother's arms.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee," Aro responded and that was when we all heard Maggie snarl in response.

This prompted me to shoot a glance at my European friends, Charles and Makenna, and it was clear from the way Charles, who had a similar gift to Maggie's, didn't believe Aro either.

"I wonder..." Aro then pondered out loud - not the least bit concerned with Maggie's outburst.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward snapped at Aro's thoughts. "They don't belong to us, Aro... and they don't follow our commands. They're here because they want to be."

"They seem quite attached to you, though... and your young mate and your family," Aro observed out loud.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us... but hardly with you... unless you're rethinking your lifestyle."

Aro laughed. "Just an errant thought... You well know how that is. None of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that is... and I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

Then Edward turned to Jacob, who must have mentally asked him to explain. "He's intrigued with the idea of... guard dogs."

There were suddenly loud howls until one loud bark silenced them.

"I suppose that answers that question. This lot has picked their side," Aro declared and suddenly everything grew real tense. Jacob bared his fangs while everyone else, except Aro and Bella, moved into a fighting stance.

Aro suddenly snapped his fingers prompting Felix and Demetri to straighten up and only then did Edward and Emmett follow suit.

"So much to discuss... So much to decide," Aro mumbled. "If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

Edward, Bella, and Emmett began to walk backwards but Jacob looked like he wanted to fight. It took Renesmee, who reached down and grabbed Jacob's tail to pull him backwards, to convince him otherwise… and the scene would have been comical if the situation hadn't been so dire.

Then if things couldn't get more intense, instead of Aro and his Elite Guard walking back to where the rest of the Volturi stood, Aro called them forward… and this reduced the distance between them by half.

**Edward's POV**

As soon as I returned to the front line, this time keeping Bella at my side, I heard my name.

_Edward!_ a very familiar voice called out to me mentally. It took a moment for me to believe it… and another moment for me to compose myself.

_Did you miss me?_ Alice asked me with a giggle, and if I could have gotten away with it, I would have rolled my eyes.

_Jazz, myself, and Kachiri are about four miles south of you. Now, brace yourself… for what we're about to tell you is going to blow your mind._

Maintaining my composure at this point wasn't easy.

_There's a small group of us that have been working behind your back from nearly the start._

I had to do everything in my power to suppress my smile. If I had been human, I'm pretty sure my knees would have given out.

_Please understand that our plan took into consideration everything. Jazz and I were thorough regarding every aspect, so what we have done and what we're about to do is the only way. You need to know this because any deviance from our plans could result in unnecessary deaths._

_Edward?_ Jasper spoke now, having done a good job of blocking me to this point. _You know we couldn't include you in our plans until after Aro read you._

I did understand.

_Let me start by first telling you that Bella is the most powerful shield you could ever imagine. Right now she is protecting you and everyone else on our side of the field._

I glanced at Bella with a look of awe, who at the moment was glaring at the ancients.

_We are prepared to fight and will be taking the offense today… but our timing must be perfect. In addition to myself and Alice; Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Garrett, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Rose are all part of this covert operation… and as long as we stay to our script which relies heavily on our element of surprise, we'll only suffer minimal casualties during the battle._

_Now, before I continue, scratch your nose to signal everyone that you're being briefed._

I smirked as I discreetly scratched my nose and I could tell that my actions hadn't gone unnoticed. After all, it wasn't everyday that a vampire got a nose itch… in fact, never.

_Our team will now be able to think without fear of tipping you off._

I allowed a small smile to cross my face.

_Edward, our first casualty is going to be Irina._

Suddenly, I stiffened.

_Trust me... there is no other way. Alice and I ran through every possible scenario. Anything other than our inaction will result in devastation. We are going to have to watch our dear cousin be executed right before our eyes, for if we attempt to rescue her... or if Tanya and Kate break free of your restraints in their efforts to seek immediate vengeance, then it will result in a lot of lives lost needlessly. In fact, if a fight were to break out then, there isn't a guarantee that Bella would maintain her shield because it's too early in the confrontation. _

_Caius will call for Irina's execution with the sole purpose of provoking an attack from you. It is imperative he fail. I cannot stress enough how important the element of surprise is, and we won't have one if Tanya and Kate break free of you. Rose and Garrett are very much aware of what will go down and will do everything in their power to restrain Kate, while you must restrain Tanya._

_There's another thing, Edward. Bella must remain in the dark until we bring everyone on board. She needs to feel the pressure of everyone's life depended on her. Incidentally, she was performing her own covert operation in the event of the worst-case scenario. This started before we knew Bella was a shield. We're assuming Renesmee is wearing a knapsack and we expect it is filled with papers from J. Jenks. Bella probably intends for Jacob to run off with Renesmee once the battle begins and although that was the original plan, it isn't now. You must stop them – for Jacob has a new role and the safest place for Renesmee will be with her Mom._

_On your signal, we have hand-selected members of our team ready to pass out handwritten instructions. Rose will give you the instruction papers for Bella, Jacob, and Sam. Every member on our side with the exception of Amun and Kebi will receive them._

_I have planned for two distractions. One will allow me to blend in with the Volturi witnesses and the other will allow me to me to take out Jane, and hopefully Alec. Our coordinated attack will commence at the time of the second distraction, which will be when Alice hits the scene._

_Edward, I'm going to wrap this up by telling you that Bella and Zafrina must work together. I expect the brunt of the Volturi Guard attacking them specifically, so I've dedicated you, Randall, the two Amazons, and Jacob's pack in protecting her._

I sighed… not that I had to, given it was a human reaction. But it seemed appropriate. I noticed immediately that the thoughts I listened to were very different. I thought of Irina, and looked over at Tanya. She smiled unknowingly at me.

_There's nothing to worry about Edward, your brother is a genius,_ she mentally shouted at me and I nodded my head once to acknowledge her… while making sure to mask my pain in the process. I then shot a glance at Rose and I could see she was sharing my pain – for we both knew what was about to unfold.

**Kate's POV: **

"Yes!" I thought to myself when I saw Edward scratch his nose. This meant Edward was being briefed.

After another few minutes, the silence was broken with Caius's words…

"How can you abide this infamy?" Caius demanded of Aro. "Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime; covered by such ridiculous deception?"

I really truly felt that Caius was stupid and it was obvious that Aro grew frustrated with him.

"Because it's all true... every word of it," Aro answered him. "See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins."

As they argued, I pondered over how many Volturi witnesses would be joining us in the fight. We were already informed that Charles and Makenna would, but would anybody else? I looked over at Bella and saw her scanning our parameter. Was she checking the strength of her shield? Edward must have picked up on this because he discreetly took note of it.

Caius then muttered the word; werewolves, and this startled Bella for some reason. Where there was sudden concern, there was now a grin, for whatever had bothered her was no longer an issue. I really did marvel at her multi-tasking. Newborn indeed… Bella possessed the discipline and demeanor of a centurion old vampire.

"Ah, brother...," Aro sighed.

"Will you defend their alliance, too, Aro?" Caius asked with anger. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation - no doubt in an attempt to overthrow us... and the better to protect his warped lifestyle."

Edward cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear, and Caius glared at him in response. Aro looked… embarrassed.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day," Edward pointed out as he gestured to the wolves. "These are not Children of the Moon clearly. They bare no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here," Caius spat.

"They aren't even werewolves," Edward continued. "Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

I raised an eyebrow wondering where Edward was going with this. It was true that they didn't need a full moon to transform and they obviously possessed a free will, but if they weren't werewolves, what were they? In looking at Bella, I saw she was just as confused.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts," Aro interjected. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely by chance. It could have been a bear, a hawk, or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic - they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

"They know our secret," Caius seethed, glaring at Aro with blatant anger.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependent upon secrecy than we are, they can hardly expose us." Aro then added, "Carefully, Caius... specious allegations get us nowhere."

Caius nodded as they stared at one another.

"I want to talk to the informant," Caius then announced and the attention returned to Irina.

I felt fear for Irina and wondered if we should execute our plan sooner rather than later. I glanced at Tanya, and could see she was feeling the same.

"Irina," Caius barked as he snapped his fingers.

I watched helplessly as Irina hesitantly moved to stand before him.

"So, you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations."

"I'm sorry," Irina replied. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing, but I had no idea..."

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Any of us would have made the same assumption."

I felt a spark of hope when Aro took Irina's side on this but then it evaporated when Caius said; "We all know it was a mistake! I meant to speak of her motivations!"

"My motivations...?" Irina asked, nervously.

"Yes, for coming to spy on them in the first place."

Caius clearly was looking for a reason to punish Irina.

"You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

Irina turned to look at Carlisle. "I was," she admitted in a soft sorrowful voice.

"Because...?" Caius asked.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend," Irina replied, and then added, "and the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him."

"The shape-shifters," Aro corrected quietly.

"So, the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind - against the friend of a friend, even," Caius summarized.

"That's how I saw it," Irina whispered.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters and the Cullens for supporting their actions, now would be the time," Caius said with a cruel smile.

Suddenly, Irina's jaw jerked up and her shoulders squared. I knew right then that she had resigned herself to something, and I feared she was about to defy Caius.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here."

"I'm sorry," Irina said with heart wrenching sincerity as she looked at each of us. Me, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, and each one of the Cullens, pausing for a bit longer with Edward.

I had an eerie feeling something bad was about to happen and watched at Irina turned to the Volturi witnesses. "There was no crime. There is no valid reason for you to continue here."

Irina's words were a direct slap against the Volturi, and although I was proud of her for setting the record straight, I was also horrified at what this meant.

Without dramatics, Caius raised his hand and suddenly four Volturi soldiers leaped on top of Irina.

I saw nothing but gray cloaks before there was a flash and then an inferno of flames.

In stunned silence, we had all just witnessed the Volturi murder Irina.

"Now, she has taken full responsibility," Caius announced.

"Stop them!" Edward cried out as I was about to spring forward.

"Noooooooooooo," I screamed - just as Rose attempted to place me in a headlock, but instinct ignited my gift and Rose crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll.

Before I could move, I was then grabbed by a much more powerful set of arms, but that didn't stop me from laying him out on his back like his mate.

"It's too late to help her," Carlisle pleaded with us. "Don't give him what he wants!"

I could see that Carlisle had Tanya restrained, so it left everything up to me, but before I could lunge at Caius, I was knocked to the ground from behind. Whoever it was, they had their arms tightly wrapped around my midsection, and no matter how many times I zapped him, his arms remained like a vice around me.

"Zafrina!" I heard Edward shout and suddenly I went blind.

"Give me my sight back," I heard Tanya demand while I kept zapping whomever it was that was holding me.

Then, just as the grip around me loosened, it mysteriously tightened again. It was like my gift stopped working altogether! Then the thought that this must be Bella's doing, suddenly snapped me out of it.

"If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?" Garrett asked, and my snarl in response was more because of my behavior than anything else.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate," Carlisle pleaded with us. "Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die."

Not necessarily, but what Carlisle didn't know was that a lot more of us would die than was necessary. Then something else suddenly occurred to me… and that was that Alice must have seen this. In fact, Rose must have known as well because she had made it a point to be near me. But why hadn't they come up with a plan to prevent this? Then I remembered how much importance Jasper said the element of surprise was and how sorrowful Alice sounded sometimes when she was talking.

"Patience," Garrett whispered into my ear. "You will have your vengeance - for that I promise."

It was Garrett that held me… firmly and lovingly at the same time. My mate was right. Tanya and I would have our vengeance before we left the field of battle today, so we would be patient.

I heard Tanya begin to sob, triggering my own sorrow. I wished Tanya and I could console each other but I knew that it was important we compose ourselves.

Suddenly, I got my eyesight back… as did Tanya, and I saw her leaning against Carlisle for support while I leaned into Garrett. I looked across the field at Caius, who was smiling, but instead of glaring at him in response, I grinned… and for the briefest moment my grin startled him.

I then shifted my gaze to Aro who looked at Garrett and I with confusion. It dawned on me then that what he saw was nothing short of miraculous. Garrett had somehow managed to restrain where Rose and Emmett couldn't. I'm sure he saw Garrett land flat on his back in Edward's memory, so what he had done now didn't make sense. Then Aro suddenly shifted his attention from us to Bella.

Garrett kept his arm wrapped around me as I rose to my feet. It felt nice... made me feel stronger and more determined. As I scanned the Volturi Guard, I saw that they were crouched and ready for the fight. I then looked at the Volturi witnesses, and saw a mixture of fear and disgust. The disgust that had once been directed at us for defending an immortal child was now directed at the Volturi.

"The Volturi is finally being seen for their true colors," Vladimir pointed out where the whole field heard them.

"And isn't it so nice that we are here to bear witness," Stefan added with a chuckle.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child," Aro declared, ignoring the Romanians. "Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand," he insisted as he drifted forward with Renata, Felix, and Demetri in tow. "Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know," he added.

Edward hissed as Aro glided to where Amun and Kebi stood. The wolves next to them made it known that they weren't impressed with Aro.

"Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor," Aro greeted him. "It has been so long since you've visited me."

"Time means little; I never notice its passing," Amun replied without emotion.

"So true," Aro agreed. "But maybe you had another reason to stay away?"

Amun said nothing.

"It can be terribly time-consuming to organize newcomers into a coven. I know that well! I'm grateful I have others to deal with the tedium. I'm glad your new additions have fit in so well. I would have loved to have been introduced. I'm sure you were meaning to come to see me soon."

"Of course," Amun said, still emotionless.

"Oh well, we're all together now... isn't it lovely?"

Amun nodded.

"But the reason for your presence here is not pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle called on you to witness?"

"Yes," Amun replied.

"And what did you witness for him?"

"I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child."

"Perhaps we should define our terminology," Aro said, "now that there seems to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who had been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire."

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind... that the child is his biologically and that she grows. That she learns..."

"Yes, yes," Aro replied, almost sounding impatient. "But specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

I paused to consider where he was going with this and failed.

"That she grows... quickly."

"And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?" Aro asked.

I, along with several others, to include the wolves and Volturi witnesses, hissed in protest.

Edward placed a hand on Bella's wrist as if to restrain and soothe her.

"I did not come to make judgments," Amun stated.

"Just your opinion," Aro prodded with a chuckle.

"I see no danger in the child. She learns even more swiftly than she grows," Amun answered, and for whatever reason, Aro didn't appear to like this answer, so he turned his back to him.

"Aro?" Amun called to him.

Aro whirled back around. "Yes, friend...?"

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My maiden and I would like to take our leave now."

Aro smiled warmly. "Of course... I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit. And I'm sure we'll see each other again soon."

Amun and Kebi were very lucky that the Volturi would fall today; otherwise, they would have been executed. Amun touched Kebi's arm and the two of them quickly disappeared into the trees. Then Aro, along with his guards, glided along the length of our line to stop in front of Siobhan and the Irish coven.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are lovely as ever," Aro greeted her.

Siobhan wasn't one for playing games and simply stared back at Aro.

"And you...? Would you answer my questions the same way Amun has?"

"I would," Siobhan answered in her thick Irish brogue accent. "But I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She's no danger to humans - she blends in better than we do. She poses no threat of exposure."

"Can you think of none?" Aro asked, and my patience waned.


	7. Chapter 7

25

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 07 - The Battle!**

**Garrett's POV **

I stepped forward when I heard Edward growl. Whatever my mind reading friend had heard from inside Aro's head was clearly pissing him off. So, I decided since Aro insisted on pretending he cared about what we witnesses thought, I would take this opportunity to address the ones across the field from us.

Jasper and I had discussed the potential advantages of me addressing them, but we both agreed that the opportunity might not present itself. I now saw an opportunity and there was no way I wasn't going to capitalize on it.

I knew Charles and Makenna would join us if a fight broke out, so I wasn't surprised when Alice confirmed this with one of her visions. I now looked to convince more of the Volturi witnesses to join in our fight.

Katie looked confused and ready to pull me back before she noted my calm demeanor.

"I don't think I follow you," Siobhan responded to something Aro had asked her.

"There is no broken law..." Aro began to say but then his attention was drawn to Bella.

Bella was ignoring the conversation and checking on our parameter again and I could see that this concerned him.

"…there is no broken law… however, does it follow then that there is no danger? No, that is a separate issue," Aro said, finishing his thought.

Siobhan responded indifferently to Aro's words, but little Maggie's face was full of hatred.

"She is unique... utterly, impossibly unique. Such a waste it would be to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we could learn so much... but there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored."

"You're reaching, Aro," Carlisle pointed out and I could see Carlisle's patience wearing thin.

"Peace, friend," Aro told him. "Let us not be hasty. Let us look at this from every side."

"May I offer a side to be considered?" I asked, jumping at this chance. I stepped forward another couple of steps to encourage him.

"Nomad…?" Aro replied inquisitively. I could see he was suspicious.

"I came here at Carlisle's request as the others to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary with regard to the child. We all see what she is," I stated before I shifted my attention to the Volturi witnesses. "I stayed to witness something else… you!"

This got the rise I was hoping for.

"Two of you I know – Makenna and Charles... and I can see that many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself… answering to none."

I made sure to look at as many pair of eyes as I could before continuing.

"Think carefully on what I tell you now. These ancient ones did not come here for justice as they told you."

This got another rise.

"We suspected as much," I said, gesturing to our side of the field. "And now it has been proved."

There was more restlessness.

"They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find justification for their true purpose… to destroy this family here."

I glanced at the ancients before continuing.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand - it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see power."

"I have witnessed the bonds within this family… and I say family and not coven. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very nature. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than the mere gratification of desire?"

I paused, knowing I was reaching them.

"I've made a little study of them in my time here and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding - that which makes them possible at all - is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination... and Aro knows this better than I do."

This brought on another round of restlessness.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses," I said, gesturing to Siobhan and Liam, "…agreed to give evidence to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get a chance to present his case."

"But some of us wondered," I said as I shot a glance at Eleazar, "…if Carlisle having truth on his side was enough to stop this so-called justice."

Then there was more restlessness.

"Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy… or to protect their power? Did they come here to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be no more than a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?"

"We have the answer to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words. We have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination."

I glared across the field as the restlessness grew in volume.

"So now there are more questions, questions that you must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will beside your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?"

I paused to make sure I had their absolute attention.

"I came to witness… I stay to fight!" I declared, and added. "The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child… they seek the death of our free will."

I then turned to the ancients.

"So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in your intent as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

I was nearly one hundred percent sure my speech would not trigger an attack, but the Volturi witnesses did not know this. I returned my attention to them and saw that I had them really rattled.

"You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell this tale, you are mistaken."

And of course there was more restlessness, and now I had to drive this home, which I knew would be running a fine line between showing our cards, so I chose my words carefully. "We may all be destroyed... but then again, maybe not. Perhaps we are on more equal footing than they know, or perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match… but I promise you this, though. If we fall, so do you."

I then stepped back to rejoin Kate and went into a crouching fighter's position.

"A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend," Aro declared with amusement, and I was relieved that he was still overly confident that we'd all be destroyed. Yes, he most definitely felt that he still held all the cards.

"Revolutionary? Who am I revolting against, might I ask? Are you my king? Do you wish me to call you master, too, like your sycophantic guard?" I asked, taking a shot at his brainwashed Guard.

"Peace, Garrett," Aro responded with a sigh. "I meant only to refer to your time of birth. Still the patriot, I see."

I glared back at him in response.

"Let us ask our witnesses," Aro announced. "Let us hear their thoughts before we make our decision," Aro said as he moved towards the witnesses on his side of the field.

"Tell us, friends. What do you think of all this? I can assure you the child is not what we feared. Do we take the risk and let the child live? Do we put our world in jeopardy to preserve their family intact? Or does earnest Garrett have the right of it? Will you join them in a fight against our sudden quest for dominion?"

"Are those our only choices?" Makenna asked. She never liked the spotlight, so it took me by surprise. Then again the maternal instincts could do wonders.

"Of course not, most charming Makenna," Aro tried assuring her. "You may go in peace, of course, as Amun did… even if you disagree with the council's decision."

Makenna glanced at Charles before she began to speak. "We did not come here for a fight. We came here to witness... and our witness is that this condemned family is innocent. Everything that Garrett claimed is the truth."

"Ah," Aro responded, sadly. "I'm sorry you see us in that way, but such is the nature of our work."

"It is not what I see, but what I feel," Charles interrupted and then shifted his gaze to me. "Garrett said they have ways of knowing lies and I, too, know when I am hearing the truth… and when I am not."

"Do not fear us, friend Charles. No doubt the patriot truly believes what he says," Aro said with a chuckle.

"That is our witness," Makenna proclaimed. "We're leaving now."

I then watched Charles and Makenna slowly back up into the woods before disappearing. I had no doubt that they would circle around to join us.

Then I watched with a smile as another witness disappeared… and then three more… and I could see confusion and indecision on several other faces.

Aro then walked over to his Guard to address them, and I could see that Aro wasn't pleased at how things were developing.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones. We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?" he asked.

"No, Master," the Guard replied in unison… which reminded me of the human cults I had run into in upper state New York. It was obvious from their response that Chelsea was pulling their strings and I could see now why Jasper felt she was a high priority target.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?" Aro asked.

"Yes," his Guard answered. "We are not afraid."

Aro then turned to Caius and Marcus.

"Brothers, there is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel," Caius replied.

"Let us counsel," Marcus agreed, and a couple more witnesses disappeared into the forest as the ancients began to counsel.

It was then that Edward gave the sign to pass out the instruction papers.

At human speed, so as not to alarm our opposition, Tanya, Kate, and Rose passed out the papers to everyone on our side of the field. Each paper outlined essential details and our specific roles. I glanced over at Bella just as Edward passed along her paper and saw that she had to hide the shock on her face. While Bella read her paper, Edward held up two papers in front of Jake, one of which was intended for other Alpha, and the fact that they could telepathically communicate proved essential to Japer's plan.

I saw Rose hug both Kate and Tanya before she held out one paper for them to share. I already knew the five words on it… "Destroy Caius!" followed by "I'm so sorry."

I turned to monitor the Volturi response to what we were doing and was pleased at what I saw. They didn't think we were doing anything other than saying our final goodbyes, and although some of them saw the papers being passed out and read, they didn't give it concern.

I turned back to Edward and Bella just as Renesmee was reading Bella's paper, and marveled over the fact that the little girl could read. I was proud of Renesmee, for she played Aro to perfection.

After Edward, Bella and Renesmee hugged and kissed each other, Bella had Renesmee climb on top of her shoulders before she stepped back to rejoin Zafrina. Bella smiled at Zafrina while Zafrina squeezed her hand to let her know everything was alright.

Everyone was now aware of our covert operation and plan – and everyone was aware of Bella's shield. I could sense a new positive energy from everyone, which was undoubtedly brought on by the fact that Bella was protecting them, but I was also pleased that everyone was doing a good job of masking their feelings. It was essential that the Volturi suspected nothing.

I took and squeezed Katie's hand before releasing it, and then glanced over at Carlisle, who stood stoically with a proud Esme at his side. I could see how proud he was of his family… and how determined he was with what had to be done. Carlisle was only a pacifist until there was no other choice.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bindings," Edward suddenly announced to us. "But she can't find them and it's confusing her. She's quickly realizing that she can't feel any of us."

I had to refrain myself from shooting Bella a knowing smile. Then Edward turned to Carlisle.

"What's the matter?" Carlisle asked him in alarm.

"Jane just…" he started to say, but then his eyes lit up with even greater shock. "Incredible!" he declared as he glanced around.

"What is?" Carlisle asked impatiently.

Edward couldn't resist giving his mate a smile before answering. "Jane just attacked about twelve of us at the same time but failed to penetrate Bella's shield."

"Didn't Jane get the memo? Her Masters are still in conference!" Rosalie snapped.

"That's normal operating procedure," Edward clarified. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

"It won't be that easy for them this time," Emmett declared with a grin.

Then Jane suddenly let out a loud piercing scream of rage while her eyes locked on Bella's. I turned to Bella and saw her outright grinning - for our loveable newborn was having fun.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir declared with a smile.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan added.

There were a few beats of silence before…

"Is everyone okay?" Bella suddenly asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes… why?" Edward asked - concerned at how stressed Bella sounded.

"Is Alec trying…?"

"Yes, his gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. We'll see it in a few seconds."

A few moments later we all saw the strange mist-like substance make its way across the field. It was then that the ground beneath us began to shake and there were large gusts of winds.

Benjamin was at play, and he didn't stop there as he created a minor earthquake. His recon mission had turned up a fault line, and although Benjamin's power wouldn't be able to stop Alec's power, it would provide Jasper a diversion.

As the mist crept closer to us, the earthquake cracked the ground between our two forces, which drew the attention of the entire Guard, their witnesses, and all three ancients… and then; and only because I knew what to look for; I saw Jasper materialize amongst the witnesses on the Volturi side.

Jasper was tall and lanky, possessed unkempt blonde hair, and he blended in perfectly with the nomads. The few witnesses that might have noticed his arrival probably guessed him to be a late comer or a returning nomad. I noted Jasper's battle scars and felt comforted in knowing that this warrior had never lost a fight.

I then glanced at Jane and saw her smiling, and this confused me until I followed her gaze to Bella. Apparently, Bella still wasn't sure her shield would block Alec. It was obvious that she needed a confidence boost.

The mist suddenly stopped dead when it hit Bella's shield, and then crept upwards, along the barrier, showing everyone just how huge Bella's dome-shaped shield was.

"Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered as every vampire and wolf in the field witnessed in awe.

I discreetly turned to Jasper, but he no longer held the same position. I then spotted him in a different location, still amongst the witnesses, but this time he was a mere ten yards from the twins.

**Maria's POV**

The second I understood the magnitude of what Dane was seeing, I took off in a sprint.

Dane followed close behind me while we raced along the rough terrain and heavily wooded forest northwest of Matlock, Washington. I'd never been to the small town in Forks, but I had always known exactly where it was.

"Are you sure they're going to attack?" Dane asked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"I got the impression the Cullens were seeking a diplomatic solution."

"A ruse. There's no way Jasper would allow the Volturi to leave and regroup… and he knows damn well that the Volturi don't do diplomacy."

"Then why didn't he attack before the newborn showed her cards?"

"I can't answer that, but you're forgetting that Jasper's a genius of military strategy… and combine that with having a psychic mate at his beck and call means he knows perfectly well when the right time is."

"We'll see," Dane responded, skeptically.

"We have to hurry – the battle is not going to last long," I insisted.

**Jasper's POV**

I used Benjamin's earth splitting distraction to infiltrate the Volturi parameter… and then Bella's shield distraction to maneuver myself a better position. This was an added bonus, for it put me within striking distance of both Jane and Alec. In the meantime, I saturated the surrounding witnesses with a fearful respect for me.

As I stood in ready position, I analyzed the events that transpired moments ago…

Alice and I had met Charles and Makenna soon after they left the field… and then we were joined by five more former Volturi witnesses. It was looking like Garrett's speech was proving successful and I knew between Charles, Alice, and me that we would know if they were legitimate.

At this very moment; Charles stood in ready position with five former Volturi witnesses just beyond the tree belt. Makenna joined Alice and Kachiri in a more secure setting.

"Before we vote… Let me remind you whatever the council's decision, there need be no violence here," Aro declared, and these words suddenly concerned me.

_Edward, Aro is anxious… and this isn't good. It could lead to reckless behavior which could bring an attack on their part. You need to find a way to assure Aro that he is still holding all the cards and that he is still respected and very much in control._

"It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you, but especially you, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choices before you. Consider them."

_He's desperate, Edward… he feels like he's boxed into a corner. It makes sense since he knows Chelsea, Jane and Alec have been rendered harmless by Bella's shield. You'll have to find an out for him otherwise he'll launch an attack._

Although I was confident we'd prove victorious if the Volturi attacked, I knew it would cost us more deaths on our side.

I turned to Felix and Demetri and saw them eying Bella. It didn't surprise me that she was their main target, but what did surprise me was that they weren't paying any attention to Zafrina. Had Aro failed to communicate to them how powerful she was?

"Let us vote then," Aro announced.

"The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it," Caius declared and I marveled at his stupidity. Had Aro really kept Caius in the dark as well? Or was Caius really this ignorant?

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always reevaluate later. Let us leave in peace," Marcus proclaimed and I felt the sincerity in his words. I hoped he would survive this battle given how important he would be afterwards.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro declared with a heavy sigh, and he was still bleeding nervousness.

"Yes!" Edward suddenly shouted, and this drew everyone's attention.

"Aro?" he called out as he stepped forward.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further?" Aro asked, sounding hopeful.

"Perhaps… but first - if you could clarify one point," Edward replied.

"Certainly," Aro responded as his hope grew.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter… it stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop?"

"Yes, friend Edward," Aro replied. "If we could but be positive... be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world - not endanger the safety of our obscurity."

"Then as long as we knew exactly what she would become there would be no need for council?"

"Yes, Edward. If there was some way to be absolutely sure, then yes, there would be no question to debate."

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked.

Brilliant, I thought as Aro's confidence grew.

"Of course, my young friend… nothing would please me more," he said with a chuckle, and I had to hand it to Edward, for he was playing Aro like he played his piano.

"Then I have a very important witness who will prove beyond a shadow of doubt that Renesmee is not one of a kind," Edward declared.

The field erupted with chatter.

"Edward?" Aro called out with anticipation.

"Alice, would you please join us?" Edward called out to my mate, and there she was… emerging from the woods and darting gracefully across the field to where Edward stood… and at the very same time, I flashed to Jane, set my teeth on her neck, and ripped her head clear off her shoulders.

Then I tossed Jane's head across the field in the direction of Bella while I saturated the air around me with utter shock. Still, all hell broke loose nonetheless.

Even before Jane's headless body dropped to my feet, I turned my attention to Alec, and was able to tear off his right arm before I was knocked to the ground hard from behind.

Now I was in survival mode and wrestled myself free; then I dodged one attack after another, and within seconds I saw that I wasn't alone.

"Thanks, Charles," I replied as he and the other nomads joined me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vladimir and Stefan take down Alec.

"Jazz!" Emmett called out as he leaped down beside me.

"Emmett!" I replied, happy to see my larger brother. We immediately positioned ourselves back-to-back like we had for a spell against Victoria's newborns, and proceeded to kick ass. I was pleased that Peter and Charles took on this position as well.

"You know I'm never going to let you live this down," Emmett told me while we pounded one attacker after another.

"Live what down?" I asked, chuckling. We really did work in perfect sync with one another.

"Me having to save your ass," he responded with a loud boisterous laugh.

I laughed hard in response and was pleased to see that several other witnesses had joined our cause.

"It's just like old times, hey Jasper?" Peter called out.

"Except this time we're fighting for the right reason," I replied as I tore off another head.

I caught sight of Alec's severed head in Vladimir's hand, but no sooner had he tossed it; he and Stefan were buried underneath an avalanche of dark cloaks.

I wanted to break free and help, but the Volturi numbers were beginning to overwhelm us.

Emmett and I fought like a well oiled machine, so it didn't surprise me to see the Volturi fall one after another. I could tell from Emmett's laughter that he was really enjoying himself, but I couldn't say the same thing for Peter and Charles.

"Em! Charles and Peter!" I shouted and Emmett knew me well enough to know what I wanted.

I continued to throw every nuance of my fighting prowess against the Guard surrounding me, while Emmett successfully turned the tide for Peter and Charles, but then someone grabbed me from behind and I was sure this was it… but a moment later my attacker and I were knocked hard to the ground by a huge black wolf, allowing me to break loose, and turn the tide on my attacker.

"Thanks, Sam!" I shouted at the wolf and he barked once to acknowledge. Then the Sam-wolf returned his attention back to the fight.

I could only imagine the heart-attack that this must have caused Alice when she saw me suddenly disappear.

**Kate's POV – the moment all hell broke loose.**

"Stay with us," Eleazar told Tanya and me, and we followed Eleazar, Carlisle, Garrett, and Benjamin across the field towards Caius.

I snarled when I saw that sniveling excuse for a vampire being protected by four of his Guard. But before I could reach him I was restrained by Garrett.

"Be patient, Katie," he scolded and then shouted for Benjamin.

Benjamin conjured up a twister and tried to displace Caius's Guard by lifting them up in the air. It didn't work.

Then we all heard a female scream for Guard protection, and this caused something very strange to happen. The Guard that protected Caius suddenly left to protect Chelsea – who was quickly being surrounded by wolves.

From what I could gather, the wolves had already destroyed Chelsea's mate, Afton… and her friend Heidi… as I saw their bodies torn to shreds.

"Get back here!" Caius demanded of his Guard, but they ignored his command.

It was amusing to think that Chelsea had successfully brainwashed the Volturi Guard to be loyal to her above the ancients.

"Bella, are the wolves shielded?" Carlisle called out.

"Yes," I heard Bella shout from a distance.

"Sam!" Carlisle called out and suddenly the huge black wolf stood in front of him.

"No unnecessary risks! Have your pack set up a parameter around Chelsea and those protecting her. Only take them out if they go on the offense."

Sam barked loud and then joined his pack in surrounding Chelsea. After seeing what the wolves had already done to Afton and Heidi, it didn't look like she was going anywhere.

Benjamin whipped up another twister and this time used it to create a parameter around Caius. Carlisle, Eleazar, Garrett and Benjamin positioned themselves outside the swirling winds to make sure Caius didn't escape, and to allow Tanya and I some privacy as we slowly tortured him.

Tanya entered from the front while I entered from the back.

"You will pay for Irina's murder," Tanya told him, and with that she delivered a perfect roundhouse kick to Caius's temple.

Caius went sprawling. What Caius didn't know about Tanya was that she was a hellacious fighter.

While Caius was still dazed from Tanya's kick, I delivered an electrically charged karate chop to his collarbone. This forced the ancient to his knees.

"No, Caius. Not even begging will save you," Tanya declared.

"You will die for this!" Caius snarled, but before he could leap up, Tanya grabbed his left arm while I grabbed his right and together we pulled as hard as we could. There was a ripping tearing sound in addition to Caius's screams as we tore his arms from their sockets. It was quite liberating when we tossed Caius's offending body parts over the twister towards the fire.

"Guards!" Caius screamed at the top of his lungs, but we knew there would be no help for him.

"Don't you get it? Your almighty Volturi are no more," Tanya informed him.

I zapped Caius again – this time at my highest setting - and watched as he collapsed face forward onto the snowy ground.

I grabbed one leg while Tanya grabbed the other and we treated his legs like a wishbone. Caius woke up screaming to the cracking sound of his limbs separating from his torso. The legs were then thrown in the same general direction as the arms were.

Eleazar joined us now and held the ancient upright so he could see his execution play out. I thought it was quite poetic that Caius not be able to defend himself – just like all his victims.

"Eleazar, did you know?" Tanya asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, Tanya. I'm so sorry," he replied in a solemn tone.

"And there wasn't anything at all that could have been done?" Tanya asked, already knowing the answer. She knew as well as I did that Alice and Jasper would have done everything in their power for a more favorable outcome.

"Every possible intervening scenario resulted in not only Irina's death, but your deaths and several others deaths as well. There was even a risk of us losing the fight altogether given how early it would have been in the confrontation."

"Benjamin, stop the winds," Tanya called out and quite instantly they died down, allowing visibility.

"How dare you disrespect our sister," Tanya declared as she hauled off and slapped Caius hard across the face. If it hadn't been for Eleazar holding him upright, Caius would have gone flying.

I took a moment to look around and saw that the fighting had pretty much stopped. Most of the remaining Volturi were either blinded by Zafrina or surrounded.

"For Irina," Tanya said and together we tore Caius's head off.

Everyone in the field to include Aro and Marcus witnessed Caius's execution, and if the two brothers felt any remorse, they certainly didn't show it.

Tanya and I then carried Caius's severed head by his long blonde hair to the fire while Eleazar trailed behind us with the remaining body part.

Alice, Rose, Bella, Esme and Carmen quickly joined us as we tossed Caius's head into the fire.

**Bella's POV – the moment all hell broke loose**

Suddenly, there was a swarm of huge wolves' circling myself and Zafrina, and they quickly formed a protective barrier between us and the oncoming Volturi. In addition, Senna, and who I believed to be Kachiri, leaped in front as well.

I looked up to check on my shield at the same time Jane's head flew by. I mentally registered the fact that this meant one down and one to go.

"Please don't look," I pleaded with Renesmee, and she dropped her hand down to my cheek to tell me she wouldn't.

Led by Felix and Demetri, and followed by several Volturi Guard, they sprang and attacked us, but they were immediately intercepted by Edward, Randall, Rosalie, Alice, Kachiri and Senna… and the few that got by had their hands and arms torn off by Jacob and his pack.

Edward was fast as lightning – much faster than anyone out there - and from the looks of it, he was winning his fight against Demetri. I realized just how incredible a fighter Edward was…

The Amazons tag teamed against Felix, and their style reminded me of some of the stuff Zafrina had taught me. It proved successful in keeping Felix at bay.

Rosalie and Alice worked incredible together as they decimating one Volturi Guard after another. I could see now that my two sisters were superior fighters.

Randall was losing on his end until Charlotte and Mary stepped into the fray and together they quickly turned the tide.

"Zafrina! You're going to have to blind us all for a few moments!" Edward called out to her, and I figured he must have read that there would be another Volturi rush.

Zafrina blanketed the field in front of the wolves with her power, which meant a lot of our side was blinded at the moment.

"Bella, drop your shield!" I heard Edward call out and that must have meant Alec was destroyed.

I lifted my dome-like shield and then focused on precision shielding, something I wouldn't have known how to do if it hadn't been for my efforts in protecting Garrett against Kate.

I starting first with Edward, and smiled when I saw his aura light up. This assured me he had his sight back and would still be protected from Chelsea. Then I did the same for Alice and Rose, and then Jacob and Sam, knowing by shielding those two, I'd be successfully shielded every wolf in the field. I then shielded the Amazons, then Randall, Mary and Charlotte before I went to work on everyone else.

Now, the only vampires blinded were the ones that we wanted blinded. It was almost comical to watch Felix and Demetri swing blindly in frustration. They finally got a little taste of what it felt like to be on the receiving end of Alec-like power.

As much as I wanted to keep an eye out for Edward, who took off with Rose, I knew Zafrina and I had to work closely to ensure her power only blinded the intended.

I had to admit I was flying high at how this battle had unfolded. The elation of seeing the full extent of my shield had been a heady experience… but what was even headier was learning of Jasper and Alice's whereabouts and plan. The fact that those two had orchestrated this full scale assault right under our noses was ever so brilliant.

"Are you alright, honey?" I asked Renesmee, who was being quiet.

"Yes, Mamma," she replied. "I… I'm trying not to look."

"I'll let you know when it's safe honey," I responded, especially proud of my daughter.

Suddenly, there was a blur to my left which placed two Volturi Guard within striking distance. Jacob and Leah sprang across to join Seth in meeting the attack head on, and I had to refrain from instinctively assisting them as I focused on my mission with Zafrina. Jacob's pack easily dispatched the two Volturi Guard and I had no doubt Renesmee watched the whole thing.

"Bella, are the wolves shielded?" I heard Carlisle ask me from across the field.

"Yes," I replied as I continued precision shielding all the rest of our friends.

**Alice's POV: Moments after when all hell broke loose**

Rose must have noticed my distraction because she was there to snap the arm off of one of my attackers.

"Damn you, Alice, concentrate!" Rose shouted at me at the same time she landed a snap kick under the chin of another attacker.

"It's Jazz, he's in trouble!" I cried with fear.

"He's fine, Alice!" I heard Edward shout. "Sam came to his rescue and he's up and fighting again," Edward added and this immediately brought me relief.

"Zafrina! You're going to have to blind us for a few moments!" Edward called out and suddenly we were all encased in darkness.

It was an eerily helpless feeling but I knew it was necessary in order to stop the Volturi onslaught.

"Bella! Drop your shield!" Edward shouted to his mate and soon afterwards, Rose and I got our eyesight back.

_I'm going to help with the fire detail,_ I mentally told Edward, while he and Rose darted off to assist Jasper and Emmett. As much as I would have liked to help Jasper myself, I knew I'd prove more of a hindrance to him if we fought side by side. Emmett and Rose didn't have that problem, for Emmett recognized Rose for the superior fighter that she was.

I turned to see the huge fire and thick purple smoke. Esme and Carmen, along with Mary, Tia, and Makenna were all throwing various body parts onto the fire that the Irish coven had collected.

We could tell the fight was rapidly going in our favor, much thanks to the several witnesses that Garrett convinced to join us with his speech. A lot of them didn't fight at the beginning, but once they saw Alec go down, while already having witnessed Jane's demise, they joined in.

Suddenly, our attention was drawn to Tanya and Kate when she slapped Caius across the face.

"For Irina," Tanya declared and then she and Kate tore Caius's head off, and then carried it to the fire. Eleazar was behind them carrying the rest of Caius, and I sobbed, feeling dreadful about Irina's death. I knew it was irrational to feel this way but somehow I felt responsible.

Given the fighting had pretty much died down; Rose broke away from Emmett to join them. Then Bella, still carrying Renesmee on her shoulders, joined me as we also approached the remaining Denali sisters. Then Esme and Carmen flitted to Tanya and Kate's side as well.

We watched silently as Tanya and Kate threw Caius's head into the fire, and then watched it burn. Then the next thing I knew, Tanya and Kate were at my side hugging me tight. Instead of me comforting them, they appeared to be comforting me.

Suddenly, my eyes lit up as a new vision played out…

"Maria!" I snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

29

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 8: The Proposal**

**Edward's POV**

I glared at Chelsea. Not one ounce of remorse and she was still manipulating everyone she could. Her being alive not only taxed Bella, but Zafrina as well… and she was far too dangerous to still be in existence.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been destroyed in the battle – and there were four brainwashed Volturi Guard still protecting her. They'd been contained and not destroyed in the battle because Carlisle didn't want to risk the wolves in destroying her. Carlisle's concern was that vampire venom could prove fatal to the wolves, but Carlisle's decision was making too much of an impact.

_Edward, we need to do something about Chelsea,_ Jasper mentally stressed. I nodded, hoping Carlisle would understand.

"Jasper... Emmett..." I called out.

_Long overdue, bro,_ Emmett responded mentally as the three of us walked towards Chelsea. Emmett was just as anxious as Jasper.

_Even Marcus is still laboring under Chelsea's sway,_ Jasper mentally pointed out which meant the only Volturi member that possessed his own will was Aro.

Knowing Chelsea cared little about the four Guard protecting her, I turned to Zafrina, who read me like a book.

_Blind the Guard but leave Chelsea alone?_ Zafrina asked, mentally, and I gave her a small nod. I was continually amazed with Zafrina's ability to read a situation.

"Sam, as much as I know your pack would love to jump in, they need to stay clear and let me and my brothers handle this," I instructed the huge black wolf.

"Attack them!" Chelsea cried out when she realized what I was about to do, but Zafrina was a step ahead and had the four Guard blinded.

_Edward! This is not our way!_ Carlisle screamed at me mentally.

"Chelsea has not surrendered and a detriment to everyone's safety," I justified out loud for the benefit of the remaining witnesses. I hoped Carlisle would understand.

_Edward, give me a moment to manipulate her emotions,_ Jasper requested and within three seconds, Chelsea's anger turned into blind rage.

Chelsea lunged at me, but before she could reach me, Jasper intercepted her head on, and the tremendous clap of thunder from them colliding was probably heard twenty miles out.

"Die!" she screamed as she tried fighting Jasper, but there was no skill in her movements, and Jasper easily avoided her attacks.

Chelsea fought like a mad woman; like a newborn; and it probably didn't help that she was trying to best the best fighter on the field. Emmett stood fuming off to the side; pissed at Jasper for not allowing him a crack at her.

Jasper subdued Chelsea in less than ten seconds and there was something poetic about her being the one that was emotionally manipulated for a change.

"A mate usually wouldn't mind joining her fallen mate, but we both know Afton was nothing more than a convenience," Jasper declared in a loud voice and then he tore Chelsea's head off.

Alice quickly flitted to Jasper's side to be with him while he carried Chelsea's head to the fire. Emmett picked up the rest of Chelsea and followed him.

_How did I overlook such a warrior?_ I heard Aro ask himself mentally and I couldn't help but smirk in response.

Everyone watched Chelsea burn – for her influence was truly over.

"Some are experiencing their own feelings for the first time in several centuries," I commented.

"And what I'm reading is genuine confusion," Jasper added.

"Zafrina...? You can give the Volturi Guard back their eyesight... and Bella, love, you can lower your shields."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment and before she opened them, I flashed over to her, and wrapped my arm around her. I gave her a kiss on top of her head and then kissed a smiling Renesmee. I was proud of my mate – for having to sustain individual shields for such a prolonged period of time couldn't have been easy.

I continued to scan our oppositions' thoughts and noted confusion was being replaced with anger… and their anger wasn't directed at us, but at Aro specifically. Even Marcus was fuming.

**Carlisle's POV**

I understood why Chelsea had to be destroyed; I just wished the timing could have been better. The last thing I wanted was for the remaining witnesses to perceive us as no better than the Volturi.

After I reattached Randall's arm, I shot Mary a smile. "It should be good as new in an hour," I assured her. Their once cordial friendship had obviously grew into something more.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Randall responded.

"Nonsense... I'm the one indebted to you… to everyone that fought beside us today," I replied. I stood up and looked at the surviving Volturi Guard and from reading their demeanor it looked like Chelsea's influence had been far reaching.

Edward and Bella approached me, with Renesmee in Bella's arms. I gave Bella a nice tight hug and kissed her on the cheek... and then kissed and hugged my happy granddaughter. It brought such joy to see them smiling.

We were joined by Emmett and Rose... and then Jasper and Alice... and I took a moment to hug each one of my children, feeling a tremendous amount of pride for them all.

The actual fighting had lasted less than twenty minutes, which was a testament to Jasper's planning and execution. What he and Alice had accomplished right under our noses was incredible to say the least. But even with all this perfect planning, it hadn't been enough to save Irina.

I shot a glance over to my wife, who continued, along with Carmen and Garrett, to console and comfort Tanya and Kate.

In addition to Irina's death, we also lost Vladimir and Stefan. The Romanians had fallen during the battle, but not before they took out Alec. I had suggested we try locating their body parts in order to put them back together, but Edward assured me that they welcomed their death knowing their millennium aged score had been settled.

"Carlisle?" Edward prodded me, and I knew this was Edward's way of telling me that we still had a lot to do before we could go home. I nodded and me and my three sons approached Aro.

Aro's mate, Sulpicia, and his personal bodyguard, Renata, had both left his side the second they were released from Chelsea's thrall. Now the two stood beside Marcus.

I looked at Renata for a moment in fascination. Bella's shields had nullified her shield and the fact that one shield could render another shield useless was a topic I looked forward to discussing later.

I shot a glance at Felix and Demetri, who stood amongst the six other Volturi Guard, and wondered where they stood. Now that they had been released from their emotional chains, it piqued my curiosity.

"Why?" I asked Aro.

"We are what we are, dear Carlisle. I will not apologize for that."

"Did we not have ourselves a genuine friendship?"

"Dear Carlisle... I have no friends. Look around... Do you see anyone standing by my side at the moment of their own free will?"

"I did at one time," I reminded him.

"Yes, and that provided me much amusement," Aro said with a chuckle.

"All you had to do was leave us alone. We were never a threat," I added.

"But how could I when you possessed something I wanted?"

"Possessed?" I asked, questioning his choice of words.

"Semantics," Aro replied with a shrug and smile.

"So much unnecessary death," I stated, reflecting on how Athenodora, Caius's mate, followed Caius into the flames a second later. Had she been brainwashed by Chelsea, too? I turned my gaze to the remaining Volturi. "You are no longer influenced by Chelsea... or Aro and Caius for that matter. I ask that you reevaluate your feelings as it pertains to the remainder of your existence."

Demetri and Felix eyed me but didn't say anything.

"Sam...? Jacob...? I still need your packs to perform security, but I would like you both to join me in your human form," I told the two Alphas.

The two alpha wolves responded by darting into the woods; and then seconds later emerged wearing shorts.

"Eleazar...? Please have Renata and Sulpicia join Felix and Demetri. Marcus... I would greatly appreciate you joining us as well."

All my family and friends gathered around me, but before I started, I took a moment to hug Tanya and Kate.

"I am so sorry," I whispered into their ears.

"Less than five minutes," Alice announced, reminding me of our fast approaching visitor. If anything else, her presence would prove interesting.

"I want everyone here to know they have a voice. This includes you witnesses, who proved instrumental in our quick victory. Your bravery will not be forgotten and most assuredly, didn't go unnoticed. Seven of you fell today."

A few of the witnesses nodded in acknowledgement.

"Carlisle...? What are your plans regarding my brother?" Marcus asked as he approached me.

"He will join Caius," Tanya answered without hesitation.

"Is this true, Carlisle?" Marcus asked, ignoring Tanya.

"Aro leaves us no choice," I responded, nodding to Tanya.

"And will this be my fate as well?" Marcus asked.

"No," I replied. "You are not like them."

"Even earlier when you were still under Chelsea's thrall, I still felt your sincerity when you cast a vote to leave us in peace," Jasper interjected.

"I felt it as well," Charles added.

"And I heard it in your words," Maggie stated.

"And to be brutally honest… we need you," I told Marcus.

"What?" he asked with surprise. "Surely you don't think I'd take over, do you?"

I smiled but didn't say anything.

"I haven't had a real interest in these proceedings for over a millennium and a half years, so what would give you the impression I'd be interested now? Especially after what has happened today."

"Because of what happened here today. Because doing so would enable you a chance at righting a terrible wrong… and in doing so, you would honor the memory of Didyme," Edward said.

Marcus glared at my son. "And what would you know of Didyme?" he snapped with anger. It truly was strange to witness emotion from Marcus.

"My most sincere apologies, Marcus... I did not intend to disrespect you or the memory of Didyme. Perhaps Sulpicia can explain best," Edward stated.

Sulpicia sighed and then approached. "I am sorry, Marcus. Young Cullen picked up on my thoughts. But that still doesn't negate them. It is clear now that Chelsea has been manipulating us from the start, otherwise we never would have allowed Aro's reign of terror. Aro abused his power and defiled the Volturi name. It is my belief that if Didyme were here today that she would look at this as a genuine opportunity to make things right."

"We are not asking you to do this alone, Marcus," I pointed out. "Eleazar and I have discussed this in great detail if something like this were to ever pass. We feel a panel of three would work with you being the only permanent position," I added.

"Our wish is for you to be our mainstay while the other two positions would be filled on a rotation basis," Eleazar added.

Marcus looked over at Aro as he paused to consider.

"Look. If it doesn't work out and you wish to retire, then we'll most certainly understand… but we are hoping that you at least start up the new regime," I stated.

"The Volturi played a much needed role during the Southern Wars… and it is in this venue that we need the Volturi to continue," Jasper added, drawing Marcus's attention.

Marcus looked at Jasper with great. "Surely you understand that to be effective, the Volturi would need an army.. Are you prepared to lead one?"

Suddenly Felix stepped forward. "If it is permissible and you'll have me, I would be honored to lead such an army, Master Marcus," Felix interjected.

"And I as well," Demetri added.

"I volunteer as well, Master," Renata stated.

"What are your plans for them, Carlisle?" Marcus asked, referring to the remaining Elite Guard.

"As long as they are sincere in their intent and loyalty, then they will be free to join you of their own free will. This will be your decision," I stated.

"But understand, Marcus. Each Guard from the old regime will undergo a thorough interview process," Kate stated. I nodded to Kate to let her know I concurred.

Marcus turned to Kate, and then Tanya, and nodded.

"Carlisle...? Thirteen seconds," Alice announced, and with that said, Jasper, along with Emmett, Edward, and Peter, flashed across the field to where Maria would emerge.

"Easy, Jasper... we're not here to fight," Maria pointed out as she and her gifted partner made their presence known.

"Of course not," Jasper replied. "Why would you want to fight when there is opportunity here?"

"You know me only too well, my General."

"I am not your General," Jasper snapped.

"Maybe… maybe not… but your actions today prove you are still the General," Maria responded with a smile.

"What do you want?" Edward asked Maria with a glare.

"But don't you already know, mind reader?" Maria asked Edward with a smile.

"Say it out loud for everyone to hear," Edward demanded.

Maria continued to smile as she turned to me for the first time. "Let me first offer my apologies for not properly introducing myself, Carlisle Cullen. I already feel like I know you and I have no doubt you heard your share of stories about me. My name is Maria, and I would respectfully like to participate at this counsel."

"And why should you be granted such a request?" I asked her.

"Because of what I can provide if you take me up on my proposal."

"No proposal of yours would be less than self-serving," Alice interjected.

"Yes, Psychic... my offer does come with a price. But it is also comes with sincerity and I assure you it is well worth it," Maria answered.

"Then approach... but only you," I told Maria.

Maria smiled as Edward and Jasper led the way while Emmett and Peter stayed behind to stand with Maria's gifted partner. Rosalie and Charlotte joined their mates.

"Tell me, Maria... What do you bring to the table?" Eleazar asked.

"I bring you your army," Maria replied with a grin.

"Are you suggesting we enforce Volturi law using newborns?" Emmett asked with a chuckle. Maria laughed along with him.

"I haven't had a newborn in my army in over forty years."

Jasper looked surprised.

"What are your numbers?" Eleazar asked.

"Not including myself or Dane, I have twenty-eight."

"Is Dane your new General?" Jasper asked.

"No. He's my Captain. I would never dishonor you by labeling anyone other than you the General," Maria replied, sounding sincere.

I glanced at Edward, who indicated that Maria told the truth. We had worked it earlier that Charles, Maggie, and Jasper would feed Edward their thoughts regarding honesty.

"Alright, Maria… Enlighten me as to why you have an army of such size."

"Old practices never die, Carlisle. They're simply recycled... or even upgraded. There was even a brief period of time where I disbanded the concept altogether, but I soon realized that as long as the Volturi existed, I would never felt comfortable. Based on what has transpired here today, it appears my concerns were valid. The Volturi was clearly not seeking justice today. So, now that things have changed rather dramatically, and as Jasper already pointed out, I see a real opportunity here."

"How long has this been your plan?" Edward asked, and I knew by him asking the question, he would have his answer.

"As you just discovered, mind reader... it has always been a wish of mine for the Volturi to fall. But this plan specifically didn't come to pass until I realized you Cullens had a real chance at defeating them."

"And when was it exactly that you discovered this?" Edward asked.

"During my earlier confrontation with Jasper," Maria replied, and this had us all surprised. "Look… you know as well as I know that word of this battle will travel fast in our world. You also know that there will be covens out there willing to test the new regime. It is my belief that the best way to ensure a smooth transition is to meet those covens with overwhelming numbers, and with our army we'll be able to achieve this."

"You mean your army," Peter corrected.

"No, Peter... I truly mean our army," Maria replied with a smile.

"What happened to you after I left?" Jasper asked, sounding like he needed to understand where Maria's new motivations came from.

"Your departure forced me to regroup. I stopped attacking and disbanded. Some of the newborns were dangerous, so I had them destroyed. I did keep a half dozen of my most loyal fighters though."

"Then what prompted you to rebuild your army?" Eleazar asked.

"Dane," Maria answered with a smile. It was the first time she shot him a glance… and she did so with a smile. "It was while traveling through Oklahoma in the last sixties that our paths crossed… and as your psychic has already told you, he is quite gifted."

"One gifted vampire prompted you to build an army again…?" I asked.

"As Jasper can attest to, I can be quite paranoid. I don't mind this trait given it has saved my life on more than one occasion. This is why I've always felt a need for security. In the past, the only reason I filled my army with newborns was because the smarter they became the more dangerous to me they became. I didn't want anyone thinking for themselves. That was why I had them destroyed at the year mark. But with Dane's gift, I was able to eavesdrop on conversations therefore negating a viable reason to be paranoid. I now know who is loyal and who can be trusted. This allowed me to put together an army of experienced veterans, which as everyone knows is much more effective than unruly newborns. Although, I must admit that this description of a newborn does not fit your newborn shield."

"Stay focused," Edward threatened.

Maria grinned.

"Aren't you placing an awful amount of trust in Dane?" Jasper asked.

"No more than I placed in you," Maria replied.

Jasper turned to Dane. "You do realize she's using you."

"Maria uses everyone," Dane replied with a shrug. "Why should I be the exception?"

Maria chuckled in response.

"Are you saying you're alright with this?" Jasper asked, appearing surprised.

"I really don't have a choice in the matter," Dane replied.

"Oh… you... you love her," Jasper whispered, yet everyone heard him.

"Yes, and as you know… the one who loves the least controls the relationship."

I turned to Maria for a reaction but she was too busy watching Bella. Then Maria turned to Edward. "I must say that newborn mate of yours is quite remarkable."

Edward simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"What led to this point?" Jasper asked Maria.

"Dane provided me an invaluable insight to everything, and trust me... there is very little that escapes me."

"Continue..." I encouraged her.

"But as you know, timing is everything... even when you are a fly on the wall," Maria replied, then continued. "I started first by camping out in Florence, Italy, which was close enough to Volterra for Dane's gift to work. We listened to several private discussions between Aro and Caius. They rarely included Marcus in these discussions. It was during these discussions that we learned all about your gifted family, Carlisle."

"This truly is quite fascinating," Aro interjected. "If only you had approached me, lovely Maria."

Maria laughed at Aro. "Then you would have killed me and enslaved Dane."

Aro laughed, not denying this.

"Do you want to know where you truly went wrong, Aro?"

"Of course I'm interested in your thoughts, senorita," Aro replied with a grin.

"You underestimated Jasper," Maria replied.

"Yes, I see that now," Aro responded, and then turned to Jasper. "But I place a large portion of the blame on your lovely mate, Alice."

"Explain," Jasper responded in a firm voice.

"I first learned of you through Edward's memories the day he came to rescue his human mate. I could see that he placed you on a pedestal, so I thought there might have been some hero worshipping going on. Then when I saw Alice's memories, and where she placed very little importance on that particular time period of yours, I thought you might be exaggerating."

"So, you gave Maria all the credit; and ignored Jasper," I commented.

Aro smiled and nodded his head yes.

"I also learned during these discussions of Caius's hatred for you Cullens," Maria added. "Caius felt that you were a disease that needed to be eradicated. In Aro's defense, he disagreed. So, if it hadn't been for Aro, who considered you great entertainment, you Cullens would have been destroyed long before this."

Aro laughed in response.

"Did you get around to eavesdropping on us as well?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, but because I feared Jasper would pick up on my scent, my visits were infrequent and at a great distance. My last visit was about a year or two after you relocated to Forks. Dane and I monitored your discussions from Port Angeles. But like I said, timing is everything… and that last visit happened before Bella hit the scene."

"You mentioned a confrontation with Jasper earlier," I stated.

"Yes, on Jasper's way back I forced a fight. Just a test mind to see if the General still had it… and I was glad to see he still does."

"What was it that gave you the impression we'd win against the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"Your confidence… knowing you as a realist it could only mean one thing."

"But why didn't you offer to join up with us? I asked.

"Jasper didn't need my help – nor would he have accepted it."

"So, in exchange for providing us the muscle to enforce Volturi law, what is it you want?" Emmett asked.

"A permanent seat beside Marcus," Maria answered.

This generated a reaction.

"How can you expect us to trust you?" Charlotte asked, glaring.

"Ah yes, the ever beautiful Charlotte. Beauty and a great fighter are a lethal combination and I can see why Peter deserted us to save you."

"If you could answer the question," I said with impatience.

"Certainly, Carlisle… You should trust me because I'm telling you the truth, right Edward?"

I glanced at Edward, who nodded. I then turned to Marcus. "Marcus?" I said, noting how quiet he'd been throughout the exchange. At least he didn't look bored.

"I'm not interested in the politics... and we'll know the second she is less than honest with all the talent on our side. So, as long as she is sincere and holds herself to the same standards that we enforce, then I see her proposal as appealing."

**Jasper's POV:**

I knew Marcus had a point. How do you refute the overwhelming evidence that Maria's proposal looked sound? Then something suddenly occurred to me. Did Maria have another gifted partner? And if so, could that somebody be manipulating us?

"Bella?" I called out to her and I saw Edward smile at my thoughts and solution. "Please throw shields around myself, Charles, Maggie and Edward."

Bella didn't question me and a few moments later said; "Done."

"Maria. Tell us your motivations for proposing this. Tell us what we can expect from you if we agree to your proposal," I demanded.

"I so miss you, Jasper," Maria said with a chuckle. "My motivations have never changed. Power and prestige have always been at the forefront and what you can expect from me is my allegiance."

"I don't trust her," Charlotte seethed, still angry.

Maria smiled at Charlotte; not appearing the least bit offended, and then she turned to Carlisle.

"Jasper can attest to the fact that I have never cared about territorial gain; except maybe for my own home town. I only care about my reputation. You have my full cooperation and might I add that everyone in my army is a volunteer."

I turned to Edward, who nodded that Maria wasn't manipulating anyone. I had to resign myself that she was in fact legitimate.

"How can we be assured that you won't conspire against us in the future?" Carlisle asked.

"That would be suicide. You just decimated the most powerful coven of our kind. It would be ludicrous to even consider such a plight. But please, monitor me. I'll even make myself... and Dane available at any given time. Conduct surprise visits if it will make you feel better. I'm sure between your mind reader and psychic, not to mention the truth seers you have available that you would know well enough in advance if I ever possessed an errant thought or desire. Jasper can tell you I don't take risks."

"Don't you think when you approached us today that this was a risk?" Emmett asked.

"Not at all," Maria replied with a grin. "Approaching Carlisle and Eleazar is very different than approaching Aro and Caius."

"Is there anyone here opposed to Maria's proposal?" Carlisle asked, and not a single one opposed to include Charlotte. I couldn't oppose because I couldn't justify it. Militarily speaking… it wouldn't have made sense.

"Alright, Maria… you have just been promoted," Carlisle announced.

"I really hope for your sake that you are the real deal," Emmett commented.

Maria smiled at my larger brother.

Carlisle then turned to Aro before addressing everyone.

"Is there anyone here opposed to the execution of Aro?"

Again, nobody opposed - not even Marcus.

"Aro?" Carlisle called out to him, and to Aro's credit, he walked unescorted to the fire.

"Aro?" Marcus called out to him.

"Yes, dear brother," Aro replied with a smile.

"What was your involvement in Didyme's death?" Marcus asked.

"I have read your countless suspicions. Are you looking for closure, dear brother?" Aro asked with a chuckle.

"Would you deprive me the truth even now?" Marcus asked.

"The truth will cost the General his memories," Aro responded.

I glared at Aro. Then glanced at Marcus before returning my glare on Aro. "I do this for Marcus... not you," I stated as I approached.

_Edward, I don't want him seeing my relationship with Alice, so let me know when he's done viewing my time with Maria._

Edward discreetly nodded.

"Dear brother, we had just taken out the Romanians. We were in a crucial building stage and your role, along with Caius's, was crucial. I couldn't lose you – for your insight as to the various relationships proved extraordinarily essential. When I found out my dear sister insisted on taking you away from us, she proved a major threat to my plans."

"She was your sister," Carlisle argued.

"The fact that she was my sister meant nothing to me. Caius and I both agreed she had to be destroyed."

Marcus stood there in what looked to me like shock while I noted the utter lack of remorse coming from Aro. I then offered my hand to the ancient monster and he smiled, taking it.

While Aro got to see my time in the South, Edward and Emmett moved to each side of him and grabbed his arms. But before Edward could signal me, Marcus had flashed past me and grabbed Aro's head and tore it off his shoulders. Marcus then threw Aro's head into the fire while Emmett did the same with the rest of him.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I flitted to Emmett's side and embraced him. It was truly over. The purple flames signified the end of Aro and Caius's regime.

"I love you," I said to my mate while squeezing him tight. Emmett gazed down at me with a goofy grin on his face.

I looked over at Jasper, who was then joined by Alice… and then Edward, who was joined by Bella carrying Renesmee. I smiled as Renesmee as we locked eyes.

"Can I hold my niece for awhile?" I asked my youngest sister.

Bella smiled and nodded her head yes prompting Renesmee to spring out of her arms and into mine. Renesmee hugged me tight around my neck.

"I love you, my little Nessie," I whispered, using Jacob's nickname… and I heard a couple snorts from Jacob in response.

"I love you, too, Auntie Rose," Renesmee replied in her soft precious voice.

The day had proved a miracle... and although there would always be a tug of sadness for my dearest cousin Irina, I knew there was a lot to be thankful for. As I reflected, I noticed Maria observing Renesmee. She looked fascinated and I smiled back at her. Why shouldn't I smile at her… if it wasn't for Maria, it would be us that would have to enforce Volturi law.

"So, when did you know?" Emmett asked as he leaned down to kiss the top of Renesmee's head.

"Tanya told me on Christmas day."

"That must have been something to hear," Emmett replied with a smile.

"I wanted to tell you... I really did... but I knew I couldn't. Please, forgive me," I replied, hating having to keep Emmett in the dark when he secretly worried so about our entire family.

"Nothing to forgive, my blonde goddess," he answered with a smile.

I thought back to Christmas day when Tanya told me… and how I tearlessly sobbed in her arm for a whole hour. The relief I felt just poured out of me, knowing Renesmee would be alright and that most of us would all be alright.

I remember how shocked and stunned I had been with Alice and Jasper's departure. They were very convincing. But then as time went on, I stopped believing the worst and suspected they might be working behind the scenes. I remembered overhearing Peter tell Em to trust Jasper, and then when I learned Kachiri stayed with Alice, I suspected something big was going on. I also knew to keep my suspicions to myself, so I blocked Edward from reading them.

As it was, it took me all Christmas afternoon to compose myself.

But then I was devastated when Alice and Jasper told me about Irina. It horrified me to know that we would have to watch helplessly as the Volturi executed her.

When the battle started, I teamed up with Alice just to be close to her. It helped me not think about Emmett, who along with Jasper - was smack right in the middle of the lion's den. Thankfully, I was well-versed in knowing when Alice was experiencing a vision; otherwise she probably would have lost a body part or two.

When I crossed the field to finally join Emmett, he was laughing loudly like he was watching a football game. When he saw me, he immediately flashed to my side and then we positioned ourselves back to back like Jasper had taught us. Unlike Edward... or even Jasper for that matter... Emmett never feared losing me during a fight. I had proved to him on more than one occasion that I could handle myself just fine. Next to Charlotte, and possibly Tanya, I was the best ungifted female fighter on the field.

_Auntie Rose?_ Renesmee called to me telepathically, and this startled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed her little palm on my cheek.

"Yes sweetie?" I replied as I smiled down at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and only then did I realize I'd been sobbing.

"Yes, sweetie... these sobs are of joy," I assured her.

Renesmee's eyes lit up and then she hugged me tighter… and began to sob herself. With her palm still on my cheek, she told me her tearful sobbing was that of joy as well.

Bella must have picked up on Renesmee crying because I noticed her staring... and quietly sobbing herself. I had no doubt that Edward assured her what was going on with their precious girl.

**Alice's POV:**

There were a billion things I wanted to do, but I knew I'd have to be patient. Most pressing was the news I had about Renesmee's future. But knowing that this wasn't the time - nor the place… and given how secrecy was paramount for Nahuel and Huilen's sake… I refrained.

Interviewing the Volturi Guard were Jazz, Edward, Jacob, Sam, Maggie, Charles, Marcus, Eleazar, Carlisle and Maria. I was relieved when Carlisle told me I didn't have to participate in the interviewing process.

I glanced over at Tanya, who was still being comforted by Carmen and Esme. I then shot a glance at Kate and Garrett, who had their arms wrapped around one another. A small part of me still felt responsible, despite how irrational that was.

Suddenly, I saw a vision of Garrett down on one knee before Kate... and she was wearing a diamond! Then the next vision had all us girls fussing over Kate in her wedding dress. I could see that the wedding was being held in Denali, and based on Renesmee's physical development; I guessed it would be in a couple of years.

"Rose!" I cried out with excitement, which drew more than just Rose's attention.

"Alice?" Rose inquired as she flitted over to me. I opened my arms to Renesmee, and my little niece jumped from Rose to me and I lavished her with hugs and kisses.

"I hear you were magnificent today, little one," I purred into her ear.

Nessie giggled in response.

I saw Bella talking to Tia and Benjamin.

"Bella!" I called out to her.

Renesmee and I giggled when we saw Bella roll her eyes before she flitted over to us.

The three of us... four including Nessie... hugged and sobbed before we ganged up on Renesmee with even more kisses. She giggled the whole time.

"I'm mad at you, Alice," Bella then declared with a fake pout.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't tell you, Bella. But you just aren't that good of an actress," I joked with a smile. "That wasn't the reason."

Bella paused to take in my serious words and then smiled. Then she shot a glance at Kate and her smile widened. "I needed to understand what motivated me," she whispered.

"Yes, Bella... In order to invoke such a reaction from you, you had to believe that everything rested with you," I responded.

"I owe a very special cousin over there an apology," Bella said with a smile.

"So, what did you see, Alice?" Rose prodded me.

I beamed at them before I whispered loud enough where only us could hear. I told them all about my vision.

"So, this has you hopping," Rose remarked with laughter.

"We have to make plans," I insisted.

"You said it was still a good two years away," Bella argued, whispering.

"But there are still a few things we can do," I replied.

"Like what?" Rose asked.

"For one, I see Garrett approaching you specifically about helping him pick out a ring, and paying for it. So, you can start working on being approachable," I whispered to Rose.

Rose's face lit up with even a larger smile, as it pleased her to know that Garrett would seek her out specifically. Her days of being the absolute cold one were obviously over.

**Garrett's POV:**

As I held Kate in my arms, she constantly glanced over at her sister. She was worried about how Tanya was holding up, but I knew she was in good hands with Esme and Carmen by her side. Neither one of them had left her side since Caius was destroyed.

Kate looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Her response was soft… and tender.

After the interviewing process; Marcus flashed to Tanya – and then Kate - and offered his most sincere apology and condolences. The remaining Volturi Guard must have passed scrutiny because they all departed with him.

Maria and Dane talked a bit with Jasper and Peter before they also said their goodbye. Charlotte still didn't want anything to do with Maria, so she kept her distance and socialized with Mary.

Then Edward approach Tanya, and spoke to her for a few moments. Tanya, Edward, Carmen and Esme then walked over to us.

"Katie," Tanya said to her sister and I released Kate so she could hug her. "Before Irina was murdered, she asked Edward to deliver a message to everyone and then to us in the event we survived."

"Then let us all hear what our sister's message was," Kate replied.

Tanya smiled and then nodded to Edward, who in turn addressed everyone.

"Tanya and Kate are asking for everyone's presence," he announced, and with that Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Renesmee, Jasper and Alice... then Zafrina and her Amazon sisters... the Irish coven... then Benjamin and Tia... and finally Peter and Charlotte and Randall and Mary all gathered around us. Most of the wolves had already departed back to their reservation, but the half dozen that remained assumed human form - to include Jacob and Sam. Carlisle and Eleazar were the last to join us before Edward began.

"Irina sensed Caius would destroy her moments before he called for her execution. She asked me to deliver two things. First and foremost, she begged everyone here to forgive her. Thankfully, I was able to convey to her that we did forgive her, so she knew this before she died."

"Tanya... Kate... Irina also told me to tell you that she loves you very much. She asked that you remember your past millennium together with great fondness; rather than sadness."

Kate and Tanya nodded and then received individual hugs from everyone, as everyone said their final condolences.

Benjamin and Tia wanted to try and catch Amun and Kebi, so they were the first to leave. I would miss Benjamin, for he truly impressed me. He was young, but possessed more character than a countless number of older vampires.

**Bella's POV:**

"We're going to leave now, young one," Zafrina informed me as she approached with her two sisters.

"Oh, won't you come back to the house with us?" I asked, not ready to see them leave.

"The rainforest calls to us," Senna said with a grin.

"But I haven't gotten to know Kachiri, and hear what she thinks of my annoying sister," I complained with a teasing smile.

"Perhaps our paths will cross sooner than you think, young one," Kachiri replied with a smile.

I paused with confusion before I returned my attention back to Zafrina.

"I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done," I said to her… looking at each of the Amazons. Renesmee then jumped out of my arms into Zafrina's, and Zafrina welcomed her with loving affection and booming laughter.

"You performed exemplary today, Nessie," Zafrina told her.

"She did, didn't she?" I agreed with a smile.

"But Momma, you only know the half of it," Renesmee replied with a giggle.

"Yes, Bella... wait till you hear how our brave young heroine outsmarted the powerful ancient Aro," Zafrina proclaimed as Senna leaned forward to kiss Renesmee's cheek.

Edward flitted over to my side with a look of confusion on his face, and then his eyes lit up with awe.

Renesmee giggled bashfully knowing that her Daddy just learned her secret.

"Renesmee...? Why don't you share this with everyone?" Edward encouraged her with a smile.

"When Zafrina and Senna spent some time with me yesterday, they told me Aro was going to take my hand and read all my memories. They told me that if it was possible, that I should place my palm on Aro's cheek and only show him my birth and only a select few memories. They said that his power wouldn't work if I initiated my power first."

I stood there with my mouth agape… beaming at my little one. So grown up... so smart! I would have cried if it were possible. I opened my arms and Renesmee flew back into them and we hugged in a loving embrace.

"Bella... I know we'll be seeing your family in the very near future, so this isn't goodbye... just... how do you say it? Oh yes... see you later," Zafrina decreed with more laughter.

As we kissed and hugged each other goodbye, I figured I'd simply ask Edward what was going on.

"Edward?" I asked after the Amazons darted into the woods.

"I'm sorry, love. The Amazons are very proficient at blocking me."

I heard more laughter from a distance.

"Alice?" I called out to her with growing annoyance.

Alice giggled as she flitted to my side.

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Bella... you're just going to have to be patient," she replied as she continued giggling.

"Edward?" I demanded.

"Alice is reciting the alphabet in Portuguese," Edward said with a sigh.

I then glanced over at Jasper. "Check Jazz..."

"And he's singing the Battle Hymn of the Republic in Mexican," Edward stated.

"Damn you, Alice! Get back here!" I yelled as Alice darted away giggling louder.

I felt myself sob with a sudden sense of relief. My sister was back... my annoying BFF was truly back and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Renesmee cupped my cheek with the palm of her hand.

_Momma... I think we're going to be traveling!_


	9. Chapter 9

33

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 09: The Aftermath**

**Bella's POV:**

We had just got done saying goodbye to Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen with the promise that we would visit them in the spring. They still needed time to grieve before they could really appreciate the magnitude of our accomplishment.

Before the crucial parties left the field, it was agreed that everyone from our side of the field would not only have a voice, but the opportunity to assume command if they so chose it. The third seat on the new Volturi council would always be filled on a rotation basis. Initially, each tour of duty would be one year and the turnover of command would occur on the first of January. Charles and Makenna agreed to take the helm the first year and Siobhan, Liam and Maggie the following year. Carlisle and Eleazar would be responsible for drawing up a schedule for the remainder of the decade.

I know Jasper felt somewhat relieved knowing that Charles and Maggie, given their gifts, would cover the early goings. Maria would also be logging in her share of frequent flyer miles as they would be expected to visit us on a quarterly basis.

Speaking of Maria, she had to return to the South to tie up loose ends and together with Carlisle, coordinate transport for her army from Mexico to Italy. Alice would also help with this.

The day had been very long and it was hard to believe that our battle with the Volturi and everything else following happened all on the same day. I hadn't noticed when it happened, but Jasper and Alice had disappeared. Then it took me all of three seconds to realize Rose knew what was going on.

"Rose?" I questioned her when she took Renesmee from Edward.

"You two have to go to your cottage and talk to Jasper and Alice," she replied with a smile.

"Why are you blocking me?" Edward asked her, for which she only smiled in response.

"Trust me," she finally said. "...and don't worry, Renesmee. You'll find out soon enough," she assured my confused daughter.

Edward and I flitted out the door and headed towards our cottage.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett are as clueless as we are, and Jazz and Alice are blocking me," Edward informed me during our sprint.

When we arrived, we found Alice pacing a hole through our living room floor while Jasper looked on with amusement.

"Alright... spill," I demanded.

"Gladly," Alice replied with a beautiful smile.

"Then why are you still blocking me, Alice?" Edward complained.

"Because this is something you should both learn at the same time," Alice defended.

"Please Edward," I encouraged him.

"It's not like I can turn it off," he replied.

"As I'm sure you figured out, when Jazz and I departed in early December, our initial goal was to locate another hybrid."

I nodded. I thought they had failed.

"I suspected as much when we learned Kachiri stayed with you," Edward remarked.

"I'm surprised now that Aro didn't pick up on this," Alice commented.

"He thought you failed," Edward pointed out.

"Did you consider this?" Alice asked Jasper.

"The risk of Aro hypothesizing anything different was remote. I know there was a slight tactical risk, but there was a greater chance of this working to our benefit," Jasper answered.

"Alice?" I asked, prodding her with impatience.

Alice smiled.

"Are you saying you succeeded?" I asked her, daring to be hopeful.

"Yes," Alice replied with a huge smile. "And Kachiri helped me locate him."

"Him...?" I asked with an excited smile.

"His name is Nahuel... he's physically our age and he's an immortal."

If Edward hadn't wrapped his arms around my waist, I would have dropped to my knees - which probably would have been a vampire first.

"How old?" Edward asked and I could tell Jasper and Alice were still blocking him.

"He's about one hundred and fifty," Jasper replied, and with that I flashed over to Alice, slammed into her hard; and gave her the tightest, most loving hug I could without hurting her. Alice giggled at my excitement in response.

I then flashed over to Jasper and did the same to him before Edward and I hugged.

"Did you address Renesmee's rapid aging?" Edward asked.

"Normal development for a vampire/human hybrid," Alice answered with a grin.

"And if we base Renesmee's growth on Nahuel's experience, she will be a fully mature young woman by her seventh birthday," Jasper added.

"Seventh birthday?" I responded with shock and Edward responded with equal surprise.

"Yes, I sure it would have been nice if Renesmee developed at a more human pace... but we can't have everything. We'll simply have to deal with it," Alice responded with a grin.

Edward drew me back into his arms and hugged me tight. "The important thing to remember is that Renesmee is immortal and will be with us for the rest of eternity," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"I want to talk to Nahuel," I then said.

"He's expecting us," Alice replied. "All of us," she added with a smile.

"Edward, you will be most impressed to know Nahuel's character. Even without knowing us, he offered to come back and help us... and it was only because I knew we would win easily that I didn't want him to take the risk," Jasper pointed out.

"He's a shield…?" Edward responded, having read Jasper's thoughts. Apparently, Jasper was no longer blocking Edward from his thoughts.

"Nahuel's a shield…?" I echoed Edward's surprise.

"And a very powerful one at that," Jasper stated.

"It works very different from yours, Bella," Alice interjected.

"Before Alice's vision of Aro's deceit, we fully intended to try the diplomatic route. Nahuel and his aunt were ready to accompany us to provide witness," Jasper stated.

"Edward, what I'm about to show you is horrific. It is what would have happened if we went the diplomatic route. I think it's important you understand just how cruel Aro really was," Alice said.

Jasper and I watched silently as our mates communicated in that special way of theirs.

"I'm sorry you had to relive that again, Alice," Edward responded after a few minutes.

I wasn't sure what Edward saw, but I thought it best to change the subject.

"So, Nahuel resides near the Amazons, right?" I asked.

"Yes, he and his aunt, Huilen, reside about two hundred miles east of them," Jasper replied.

"Are the Amazons still in the same location?" Edward asked.

"No. They're closer to the coast now," Alice answered.

"Nahuel shielded himself from you for seventy hours?" Edward asked with surprise.

"Yes, there was a trust issue he had to overcome… but thanks to Alice's persistence... and her pleading... she wore him down," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Jasper and we all laughed.

"Would his shield work against me?" I asked with interest.

"I seriously doubt it. His gift allowed himself and Huilen to disappear. Not only couldn't we see them, but we couldn't smell them either. He even made their small hut disappear as well," Jasper replied.

"We literally walked a few feet from the hut without seeing it," Alice offered with a smile.

"That's amazing," Edward responded with interest. "I'm sure Carlisle will be impressed as well and... Yes! That would be perfect assurance, but would he be willing?"

"I'm almost positive he would but we won't know for sure until we ask him," Jasper relied.

"Would you two mind?" Alice asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Don't like it, do you?" I replied with a smirk. Now it was Alice's turn to stick her tongue out at me, so I flitted over and hugged her again. "God, Alice... I missed you so much," I told her while sobbing once again.

"I missed you, too, Bella," she replied with her own sobs.

"Which reminds me," I replied after we broke apart. I turned to Jasper. "What the hell did you do to J. Jenks?"

"Huh?" Jasper responded with surprise.

"The guy is deathly afraid of you... I swear you're going to give him a heart attack!"

Jasper rolled his eyes before he said, "I feel fear is a better motivator than money."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes and I promised myself that I would take over being the family liaison to spare J. Jenks a decade or so years on his life.

"Are you going to share what you two were talking about?" Alice asked them.

"Later, darlin," Jasper responded.

"So, when would you like to leave, love?" Edward asked me.

"I want to relax for a bit and spend some quality time with my Dad. How about in a couple of weeks?"

"That sounds perfect. In fact, we'll be able to tackle something on the way down there," Jasper stated as he referred to Maria.

"What is it?" I asked when I saw Edward turn his head as if he heard something.

"Jacob."

"I called Billy earlier and asked if he could have Jacob meet us here… I figured you might want to tell him before you break the news to everyone else."

"Jacob will want to come with us you know," I commented.

"And he'll be more than welcome," Edward replied without hesitation. I smiled as this made me happy.

Suddenly, we heard the loud trampling of paws outside our cottage and then it stopped. Before Jacob even knocked, Edward called out to him.

Jacob was dressed in his trademark shorts and carrying a tee shirt. He must have realized Renesmee wasn't inside the cottage otherwise he would have had it on.

"Where's Nessie?" he asked with concern.

"She's up at the house," I answered.

"I don't understand. Is everything alright?"

"More than alright, Jacob… We just learned some tremendous news and we wanted to share it with you before everyone else finds out."

"You found another hybrid!" Jacob blurted out as he guessed correctly.

"Your mind reading skills are rubbing off on him," Jasper told Edward with a chuckle.

"Yes, Jacob. Jasper and Alice located another hybrid like Renesmee, and we now know that she's going to be alright," Edward stated.

"More than alright, Jake... She's going to be perfect! An immortal... and she'll stop aging as soon as she physically matures into a young woman," I added.

"She's going to live forever…?" Jacob asked with huge loving eyes.

"Forever and ever," I replied and then we rushed into each other's arms and hugged. Both of us tolerated each other's stench as we both became emotional.

"Now, we need to discuss what we say to Renesmee," Edward pointed out.

We agreed we would be totally honest with her as soon as she started to dwell on things, however, I suspect she will learn about herself from Nahuel. The only thing Renesmee has questioned had been her uniqueness and now we know this is no longer the case.

When we entered the main house, Carlisle and Esme were entertaining Renesmee and I was thrilled to see her so animated. Wanting Renesmee to have her special time with her grandparents, I rushed over to Rose and we hugged and sobbed together with joy. When we broke apart, there were a lot of confused faces staring at us.

I flitted over to Renesmee, who sprang up into my arms.

"Momma, are you happy?" she asked as she hugged me around the neck.

"Yes, honey... I'm very happy," I replied with laughter.

"I am too, Momma... I just showed Grandpa and Grandma how I outsmarted Aro."

"That's wonderful honey, and now Daddy and I have some wonderful news we'd like to share with you."

Renesmee's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Edward?" I said, giving him the role.

"Of course we want all of you to come with us, so you are all invited. In a couple of weeks we are going on a trip to the Amazon rainforest," Edward announced.

"Are we visiting Zafrina and her sisters?" Renesmee asked with excitement.

"That's right, Renesmee... we'll be visiting our Amazon family and then someone very, very special."

Carlisle's eyes lit up as he drew nearer with Esme. I nodded my head and smiled at them.

"That someone special is someone who goes by the name of Nahuel," Edward told Renesmee. "He is half vampire... half human... just like-"

"Me!" Renesmee cried out with excitement.

"Exactly like you, Nessie," Jacob responded to his imprint's excitement.

Renesmee hugged me tight before she launched herself into Edward's arms and then did the same with Jacob... Rose... Alice... Jasper... Emmett... and last – but not least - her grandparents.

Edward came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I'd never been so happy in my life before.

"Happy New Year, love," Edward whispered into my ear and I twirled around to look at the clock. Midnight exactly! Was it really January 1st?

The entire Cullen household erupted with congratulations and kisses - for it really was a Happy New Year and I walked over to the phone on the wall. I then wondered if it might be too late to call.

"Alice," I inquired, and she smiled after seeing the vision.

"He's up," she replied.

I dialed my Dad's phone number and waited for him to answer. Edward watched me with a smile on his face.

"Happy New Year, Dad," I said over the phone to him.

"Happy New Year, Bells," Charlie responded with laughter. "It sounds like you're all having a party over there."

"We're all just happy, and it's just us... the Cullens. We are celebrating this wonderful New Year," I added.

"Does that mean...?"

"Our company is gone, yes, Dad... they left today and I was hoping you could come over here and spend the day with us."

"I'd love to, honey," Charlie responded.

Edward moved up beside me and hugged me around the waist.

"And please, Dad… bring Sue with you as well," I added, hoping she would come.

"I will certainly invite her... When should we be over?" Charlie asked.

"How about you come over for breakfast," I replied.

"Are you sure, Bells?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, Dad... I'm sure. You would be surprised at the amount of food that is eaten over here," I said with a chuckle. I was sure he could hear Jacob cackling in the background. Then I shot Esme a glance to make sure we had enough food and she assured me with a smile that we did.

"Okay, kid... we'll see you tomorrow then."

"Oh... and Dad?"

"Yeah Bells…?"

"Sue's there with you now, right?"

"Yes, she is," he responded after a moment of hesitation.

"Would you please wish her a Happy New Year from us as well?"

"I can do that, Bells, and we'll see you tomorrow," Charlie replied.

As hanging up, I turned around… and it was then that I had my epiphany. My eyes lit up my entire face.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked after seeing my expression, and this drew everyone's attention – to include a beaming smile from Alice.

"I... I want to tell Charlie," I said and then shifted my attention to Carlisle.

"Under the circumstances… and as long as he can assure us that what we say remains a secret; then I can support this, Bella," Carlisle replied, smiling.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I replied as I flitted over to hug him. Then I turned to Jacob - for he would know what this meant.

"Hell, he's already seen me phase, and I was prepared to tell him everything way back in September. This will definitely make things easier on Sue and Billy."

"Speaking of them, they should both be present and know in advance," I stated.

"I'll coordinate this with Leah - no problem," Jacob replied.

"Bella, I have no doubt it will be easier for all of us... but is this best for Charlie?" Esme asked with concern.

"I think so, Esme... I really think so," I replied.

**Charlie's POV:**

After I hung up with Bella, I walked back into the living room to join Sue. "Bella and the rest of her new family extends a Happy New Year to us," I told her.

"That was nice of Bella to call... How is she?" Sue asked, smiling.

"Actually, she sounded real happy," I replied.

"I imagine she is," Sue mumbled, still smiling.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked Sue, shooting her a grin.

"Like I told you before, Charlie… I'm not the one to ask about that; Billy is..."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Anyway, Bella invited us to spend the day with them tomorrow."

"The whole day?" Sue asked with surprise.

"Starting with breakfast."

"That sounds wonderful, Charlie," Sue replied with more smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "It hasn't gone unnoticed how uncomfortable you are when you are over there."

"Very perceptive, Chief Swan," Sue said with a smirk.

I chuckled.

"Seriously, Charlie… I look forward to visiting Bella and the whole Cullen family with you."

"Then that's settled," I replied as we snuggled close together on the couch.

It was while we were snuggling when I reflected on Bella's two visits this past month. She had been visibly troubled both times and it pained me to see her like this. The first visit; she dropped Jacob and Renesmee off and then disappeared for the day. I wanted to say something to Jacob but decided against it. Then on Christmas day I detected more sadness; which proved a great contrast to the way the Quileute boys acted on that day. It was weird to see Bella being depressed and the Quileute boys full of energy and excitement. I wanted to say something to Edward but I had a feeling I should leave it alone.

But now Bella sounded happy… and it was real nice to hear from her. Had her company been the reason for her sadness?

There were a lot of things that I turned a blind eye to… but it was worth it in order to keep Bella and Renesmee in my life. Everything from Bella's brown contacts to her unearthly beauty and cold skin… and it hadn't gone unnoticed how closely Renesmee resembled both Edward and Bella. I knew that was my biological granddaughter – plain and simple – despite the mathematical impossibility. I also ignored Renesmee's rapid growth rate.

The first thing I noted upon being invited inside was that Bella no longer wore her brown contacts. She seemed happy and our hug lasted longer than it usually did. As I moved back from her, I smiled while taking a good look at her eyes and instead of their natural pretty brown color – like Renesmee now possessed - hers were amber with a tint of orange to them. I wondered how long it would be before they were golden like the rest of the Cullens.

"It's great to see you, Dad," Bella greeted me with a smile.

"Same here, Bells," I replied, deciding not to comment on her eyes - at least not yet.

Suddenly, Sue stepped around me and hugged Bella as well... and I wasn't the only one that was pleasantly surprised. It was the first time that Sue hugged my daughter since Edward and Bella's wedding whereas she would be polite, but keep her distance in the past.

"Thank you for everything, Sue, and especially for being here right now to support my Dad," Bella responded with a smile.

"Support me for what?" I asked, but just then Esme made herself known.

"Good morning, Charlie... Good morning, Sue... can I offer you some coffee or some tea?" she asked; always the perfect hostess.

"Tea for the both of us sounds delicious, thank you," Sue responded, and I rolled my eyes at her response. It had been Sue's mission these past couple of months, to get me to switch from coffee to tea.

"Where's..." I started to inquire about Renesmee's whereabouts, but just then she skipped into the room from the kitchen. Renesmee bee-lined it straight to me and gave me a big hug, smiling at me like she had a secret. The fact that Renesmee's body was red hot in contrast to my daughter's ice cold skin never went unnoticed.

I took a moment to look around and realized something was different. It was if the facade that the Cullens projected was lowered for some reason. With Renesmee still in my arms I sat down on the couch with Sue. Renesmee leaned over and was welcomed into Sue's arms for a hug as well before my granddaughter finally settled on my lap.

"Where's your husband?" I asked Bella, but no sooner had I asked; Edward and Carlisle entered the room.

"Hi Charlie... Hi Sue," they both greeted us. Edward took a seat beside Bella just as Esme returned with two teas. I took note of the fact that nobody else had a drink and I glanced at Sue for a reaction. She met my eyes for a moment and just smiled, and I suspected she was in on this eerie change.

"Alright, I'm not oblivious. What changed?" I asked Bella.

Bella smiled at me before she exchanged glances with Edward and then the front door opened. Seth and Leah walked in followed by Jacob wheeling Billy.

"Billy!" I exclaimed at him with surprise… and suddenly the little tiff we had last month no longer seemed important.

The Cullens made it a point to shake hands with Billy in a sign of respect. Even Bella hugged Billy before everyone settled down again. I saw Billy eyeing my granddaughter with a huge smile on his face, and Renesmee appeared genuinely pleased with the attention.

"We appreciate you coming to support Charlie," Carlisle told Billy and there was that support word again.

In response, Billy nodded his head solemnly, and then shot Renesmee another grin. This time Renesmee giggled, prompting Jacob to laugh as well.

"Did I miss anything?" Billy finally asked, turning to Carlisle.

"No sir, we hadn't started," Carlisle replied.

"Dad...?" Bella said, drawing my attention. My daughter actually looked nervous. "We're gathered here today because we no longer need to enforce the need-to-know rule with you."

"Oh...?" I replied with surprise. Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"Until very recently... yesterday, actually... things changed where it is no longer dangerous for you to know."

"Did somebody die?" I asked, smiling, and from their reaction I wished I could take the words back.

"Let's just say that the environment has changed to the better, and as long as you can honor our secret, Charlie, then we can confide in you," Carlisle responded.

I took a moment to digest Carlisle's words and then turned back to Bella.

"Give me a moment," I replied with trepidation. Did I really want to know? I looked down at my granddaughter, who looked back up at me expectantly. Instead of fearing what might be; wouldn't it be better to know? I looked at Sue, who squeezed my hand lovingly, and then at Billy who nodded his head.

"You two already know, don't you?" I asked them.

"Yes, Charlie. Having been married to Harry and being a Quileute elder allows me to be amongst the few that do."

"The few...?" I asked, skeptically, glancing at Seth and Leah.

"Charlie?" Billy said, drawing my attention. "As Quileute elders, Sue and I have responsibilities… but I can assure you that over ninety-eight percent of the reservation has no knowledge. You already had a taste of what Jacob is, and you can apply that to Leah and Seth as well."

"Yes, Jacob already gave me a sneak preview of this supernatural world. Who knew," I added.

"Just so there is no confusion, Charlie. Us Cullens are very different from the shape-shifters," Edward interjected.

"That's for sure," Jacob responded with a chuckle.

"Shape-shifter…? I thought you called yourself a werewolf?" I responded.

Billy turned to Edward. "When did you learn of our true origin?"

Edward smiled at Billy in response while tapping his temple with his finger. "I picked it out of your head after the fight against the newborns… and might I add that this knowledge was quite useful yesterday."

"Newborns…? What's this fight you had with the newborns? Is that a new gang or something?" I asked, interrupting them.

"Please relax, Charlie. We are going to explain everything and answer all your questions, but it's going to take the whole weekend, so we might as well start at the beginning," Carlisle responded.

"Sure, but before you start, can I ask you where the rest of your family is?" I asked Carlisle.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will join us shortly. We didn't want to overwhelm you," Edward added.

"Okay, I'm ready," I replied.

"No, Charlie… we are not aliens from another planet," Edward replied with a chuckle.

"Huh?" I responded. Then turned to Billy, "Did you share my suspicions with him?" I asked, Billy, remembering how I confessed my suspicions to Billy a couple months ago.

"Actually, Dad… your first guess is much better than mine," Bella interjected.

"Oh? And what was yours?" I asked; smiling when Bella smiling.

"A superhero," Edward answered for her, and this drew laughter.

"You are my superhero," Bella said as she stared into Edward's eyes.

"Well, it really doesn't matter what you are, does it? I can see you're a very loving family and love Bella very much… and that love obviously extends to my granddaughter as well. I'm ready for the absolute truth."

"Bella, if I may," Carlisle interrupted. Bella nodded. "I think it would be wise to prepare Charlie a bit before you come right out with it."

Bella nodded her head in agreement prompting me to turn to Carlisle, but it was Edward that spoke.

"Charlie? Have you ever noticed that we don't eat or drink?" Edward asked.

"I didn't at first, but eventually I did. I'll admit I found it strange… and it was especially noticeable with Bella this past month," I replied as I glanced at my daughter.

"I didn't bother pretending," Bella defended with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Our food is animal blood, Charlie," Edward said in a soft voice.

"What?" I asked; hearing but not necessarily believing.

"We drink animal blood."

"Animal blood...?"

"Yes, but please keep in mind it is animal blood and not human blood," Edward pointed out.

"Human blood...?" I whispered, suddenly feeling nervous again.

"Yes, we drink animal blood, but not human blood," Carlisle reiterated.

"Dad, please remember that I love you very much and that nothing will ever happen to you. You are probably the most protected human on this planet," Bella said with a reassuring smile. I felt Sue squeeze my hand and she smiled at me as well.

"I've seen Renesmee eat," I responded.

"Renesmee is very special… we'll get back to her," Bella pointed out.

"Get back to her?" I asked. Then I swallowed. "Okay, Bells… I'm ready."

"We're vampires, Dad," she replied.

"Huh…? What the…?"

"Vampires," Bella repeated.

I sat there speechless for a bit as I tried digesting the word. The Cullens are vampires… and they turned my little girl into one of them. I shifted my attention back to Bella.

"Are you saying you're not... alive?" I asked.

"That depends on your definition of alive, Dad. I'm more alive now than I've ever been as a human. My emotions and feelings are far stronger and I've never been happier."

"You didn't seem to happy last month," I snapped, and hated how harsh it sounded.

"There were reasons for that and we will tell you about them later on," Bella responded.

"Aren't vampires the undead?" I asked, trying to make sense of this dialogue.

"Try to remember that Hollywood and reality are very different, Dad. It is true we don't have a heartbeat, but it's also true that we have a heart and soul," Bella replied.

"Renesmee has a heartbeat, I heard it," I pointed out, and Renesmee smiled up at me with a look of love.

"Remember, very special… Renesmee is half human and half vampire... so you are correct, she has a heartbeat."

"You conceived while human?" I asked.

"It is the only way it would have been possible."

"Did this happen on your honeymoon?" I asked.

"Conception did, yes… but Renesmee's birth happened about three weeks later, right here a couple days before my birthday."

"Is this when you were turned?" I asked.

"Yes. As soon as Renesmee was born, Edward turned me… otherwise I would have died."

I looked from Bella to Edward with shock, and then Carlisle and Esme. Weren't vampires supposed to be evil?"

"Most are, Charlie," Edward chimed in.

"Most are… what?" I asked.

"Evil," he replied.

I nodded, still attempting to rationalize. The Cullens weren't evil… my daughter wasn't evil and she was one of them. Renesmee wasn't evil either. I looked down at Renesmee and embraced her lovingly. A tear slid down the side of my face as the reality sunk in.

"You may be half vampire... and very, very special... but you are also my granddaughter and I love you so very, very much," I said to Renesmee, and when I glanced up at Bella, I saw her smiling.

"I'll be right back, Grandpa Charlie," Renesmee suddenly said and with that she flashed from my lap to Bella's lap and placed her palm against her mother's cheek. It registered a few moments later that it was the first time I was hearing Renesmee speak.

"Renesmee has a very special way of communicating," Bella started off saying. "She's anxious to share some of her memories with you."

"I just can't get over her beautiful voice," I told Bella. Then I smiled at Renesmee. "When did you start talking?"

"I can show you, Grandpa Charlie," Renesmee replied with a smile.

"Are you ready to witness exactly how special your granddaughter really is?" Edward asked me, also smiling.

I could see the anticipated excitement in Renesmee's eyes, so I nodded my head yes which prompted Renesmee to giggle and flash back over to me.

"Wow, you're fast," I responded, and she giggled louder.

"That's only the half of it, Grandpa Charlie," she replied in that most beautiful voice of hers.

"Renesmee? I would first like you to explain to your Grandpa what it is that will happen," Bella told Renesmee.

"Yes, Momma," Renesmee replied in her adorable voice, and I felt proud and a sense of well being hearing my granddaughter call my daughter Momma.

"Grandpa Charlie; by placing my palm on your cheek, I can show you my memories and thoughts."

"Really...?" I asked with surprise, and then I glanced at Sue who nodded her head yes.

"You knew this?" I asked her.

"Yes, Charlie... but I never experienced it."

"It's really cool, Charlie," Seth interjected as he shot me a smile.

"No memories of your birth, alright sweetie," Edward stated.

"Yes, Daddy," Renesmee replied.

Renesmee was beaming as she placed her palm on my cheek and in one moment I was gazing into Renesmee's lovely brown eyes and then in the next moment it was like I was seeing a video recording of Renesmee asking Bella where Alice was... then I saw Alice dance around the living room and then Renesmee mimic her moves, while everyone hesitantly clapped... and then I saw Renesmee read a literary novel to Bella... and then several happy memories with all her aunts and uncles, and grandparents to include me.

_I love you, Grandpa Charlie. I love you so, so much,_ Renesmee telepathically told me as we hugged each other.

"I love you, too, Renesmee," I murmured into her ear, tears sliding down my cheek. Renesmee was crying as well.

_We're crying happy tears,_ she sent to me mentally.

"Yes, we are," I replied, chuckling.

Just then the rest of the Cullens came through the door and I turned to them smiling.

"We didn't want to miss this next part, Charlie," Alice declared as she flitted over and hugged me.

"You mean my questions?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask anything, Dad," Bella insisted.

"Can I see your fangs?" I asked, curious.

Jacob and Seth busted out laughing, joined in by the Cullens. I saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked with surprise.

"Hollywood bull," Emmett pointed out.

Actually, this relieved me. Then I got serious.

"How did you two meet?" I asked Bella, referring to her and Edward. "I mean, what was it that drew you together?"

"My blood," Bella replied with a small smile.

"Now you're being funny," I replied.

"No, really... if it wasn't for the unique scent of my human blood, Edward probably wouldn't have given me the time of day," Bella responded.

"That's just not true," Edward defended. "I admit her blood played a catalyst initially, along with her blank mind, but the overriding factor right from the start was that I truly loved her."

Charlie decided to get back to the reference of Bella's blank mind after he found out about her unique blood. "What made her blood so unique?" I asked Edward.

"She was my singer in the vampire world... which means her blood appealed to me more so than every other human. At least it did when she was human. Very few vampires ever come across their singer and when they do it always proves fatal for the singer."

"The vampire kills them?" I asked with alarm.

"Yes," Edward admitted. "The singer's blood sets off a vampire's instinct so strong that they usually grow uncontrollable with blood lust."

"But… not you?" I responded.

"My love for Bella suppressed those desires. She is the love of my life. My mate..."

"How many vampires are there?" I asked.

"Let's hold off on that part of the discussion until later," Carlisle interrupted.

"Sure," I replied, allowing Carlisle to set the pace. It was evident that everyone, to include my daughter, differed to Carlisle. He was not only the father figure, but he was clearly the boss. I turned back to Bella, who looked… relieved?

"I remember you asking me about the Cullens when you first arrived here. Did you know what they were then?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't recall that conversation, so I'm not sure of the timing," Bella answered.

"Charlie," Carlisle said. "With the transformation; it is normal for a vampire to lose a lot of their human memories. Actually, Bella remembers more than the average vampire by a lot… and between Edward and Jacob, they have done a decent job of reminding her of some of her past, but there are still many things that she doesn't remember. Now that you know… this might be something you can help her with."

I smiled at Carlisle, and then Bella. "I'll help you remember, okay, Bells?"

"Thank you, Dad," Bella replied with a smile. Then I turned to Edward.

"So, instead of sucking the blood out of my daughter, you started dating her," I proclaimed and this elicited another round of laughter.

"Actually, it wasn't that easy," Edward replied, and then asked, "Remember that day when Crowley's van almost killed Bella?"

"Yes, I do… what about you, Bella?"

"Yes, I still possess all my memories involving Edward. They aren't crystal clear, but they are still up here," Bella responded as she pointed to her forehead.

"So, I take it this accident would have been worse...?"

"I would have died that day. Edward saved my life by stopping the van before it crushed me."

"By stopping it…?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can see now why you thought Edward was a superhero," I replied with a chuckle, and then something suddenly clicked and I turned to Edward, who started laughing.

"Trust me, Charlie... she was relentless in her pursuit of the truth," Edward said with laughter.

"Wait. It just dawned on me… you've been reading my mind," I responded.

"Remember my comment regarding Bella's mind?" Edward asked.

"Yes… that it was blank."

"I can read everyone's mind except hers," Edward replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to start breakfast," Esme announced.

"You cook?" I asked with surprise.

"We often fed Bella before turning her… and as you know, Renesmee eats sometimes and Jacob and his pack eat a lot," Esme replied before she headed off to the kitchen.

"Jacob and his pack?" I asked.

"Charlie, maybe we should touch on the shape-shifters later," Carlisle suggested.

"Sure… I just thought we should wait until Esme comes back. I wouldn't want her to miss out on anything I might say that is funny," I whispered.

"Thanks, Charlie, but I can hear you just fine," Esme shouted out from the kitchen and my eyes lit up in surprise.

"Vampire hearing," Bella elaborated with a smile.

"Amazing," I remarked, trying to digest everything and that was when something suddenly occurred to me. I shot Edward a glare for all his deception and he smiled guiltily at me. I turned back to Bella. "So, how did you finally put it all together?"

"That the Cullens were a family of vampires?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I replied, nodded my head.

"You can thank me for that," Jacob interjected, but then Billy spoke.

"Charlie. Jacob never took our legends seriously until his own transformation. So, he told Bella the stories not thinking much of them… and part of our story talks about the cold ones. What Jacob didn't know was this information led to Bella's realizations."

"Bella is very smart and perceptive," Carlisle added with a smile.

I had a feeling that if Bella could have blushed, she would have.

"Do you remember any of this?" I asked Bella.

"Bits and pieces; and the part about the cold ones," Bella admitted with a grin.

"Bella's investigative search led to a trip to Port Angeles and that resulted on another threat on her life," Edward added, and I listened with surprise as Edward told me how Bella was attacked in Port Angeles... and their most interesting dinner conversation after he rescued her.

We eventually broke for breakfast and the food was delicious. We spent the afternoon and into the evening talking... laughing... and from time to time, things would get emotional.

Renesmee remained on my lap most of the time, but when she wasn't with me, she would spend some time with her parents, Jacob, and the beautiful blonde that sat with Emmett.

It quickly became apparent that Bella was close to death on several occasions, and I felt a renewed amount of respect for Edward... and Jacob… when I realized just how much they were there for her. I also learned the reason why Edward left Bella and as Bella's father, I completely understood. I just thought he handled his departure wrong.

"It was the worst mistake in my hundred years," Edward told me.

I learned about Jasper's loss of control at Bella's eighteenth birthday party, and this had me wondering why nobody seemed concerned about Jasper losing control now.

"Let me answer that for you, Charlie," Edward responded to my thoughts. "Some vampires possess an extra talent. Like you discovered, I can read minds... Alice is a psychic and can see the future... and Bella is a shield. But right now I want to talk about Jasper."

I nodded, mentally filing away my questions regarding Bella and Alice.

"Jasper is an empath. In being an empathy, he has the ability to manipulate emotions. He also acts as a sponge for everyone else's emotions."

"There's still no excuse," Jasper interrupted.

"These are the facts, Jazz... let Charlie come to his own conclusion," Alice responded.

Edward smiled at Jasper and continued. "Jasper already had his own hunger to deal with... and because of his history, he isn't quite as disciplined. It takes a lot more of his willpower to refrain than the rest of us… but add the fact that he could feel my singer's hunger, in addition to everyone else's hunger, it magnified his own to the breaking point. So, when Bella's mere paper cut sparked his bloodlust, it wasn't only his own, by my siren's and everyone else's bloodlust as well; and as a result, our-"

"Natural instinct took over," I finished Edward's thought.

"That's it exactly," Bella replied with a smile.

"Incredible," I whispered.

Then Edward told me about their trip to Italy.

"LA...?"

"Sorry, Dad... but how would you have reacted if I told you I was in Italy?"

I learned all about Sam's gang and how they were all shape-shifters as well. Sam didn't have a gang, but a pack like Jacob, and he looked out for the welfare of his people. I also learned that Jacob's pack was smaller and that Leah was his second in command. I shot Leah a smile to let her know I was proud of her responsibility and she responded with one of her rare smiles back.

Then I learned all about the newborns and what really happened in Seattle. It was horrifying to even contemplate it. I remembered thinking one time while reading one of the articles that it sounded like something out of a horror novel.

I also felt great pride in both the shape-shifters and the Cullens when they joined forces to eliminate the newborns… and they did this despite their aversion to one another. I gasped when I learned about Victoria and her mission during that time.

So, human Bella was a danger magnet... and as they all laughed about it now, I knew it couldn't have been a laughing matter back then.

"What about last month?" I asked.

"I guess it's safe to say you'll be back tomorrow for another visit?" Carlisle replied with a smile. I then realized the entire day, and a large portion of the evening had passed by. I shot a glance at Renesmee, who was sleeping in the arms of the blonde… and I took note of their special closeness.

"Yes, tomorrow... I'd like to hear everything," I replied with a smile.

**Jasper's POV:**

"It didn't work, Bella," Edward chuckled.

"It was worth a try," I replied.

It had been my suggestion that Bella shield us twenty miles outside the Amazons compound to see if her shield could hide our scent like Nahuel's did.

"I agree, it was worth a try," Zafrina announced and that sparked a joyous celebration with our Amazon family.

Renesmee, who had been riding on Jacob-wolf's back, flashed off of Jacob and wrapped her arms tightly around a laughing Zafrina while Bella and Rosalie hugged Senna and Alice and Esme hugged Kachiri.

"I've never seen them so talkative before," Carlisle remarked to Zafrina afterwards; referring to Senna and Kachiri.

"Our feelings for your entire family run deep, Carlisle," Zafrina replied with a smile before she paused to see what Renesmee was showing her.

"What's Renesmee showing Zafrina?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Her love for everyone, and her special time with her Grandpa Charlie," Edward replied.

On the way down to the Amazon Rain Forest, we had spent a day discussing logistics with Maria in Mexico. Carlisle and Edward both felt I should take Maria up on her invitation to inspect the new Volturi army. I had to admit I wasn't prepared for the reception I got. The respect and awe they showed me was actually uncomfortable. I shook hands with each of them and remembered some of them from my earlier life – in addition to the soldiers we had taken out during our trip back to Forks.

"Maria even has them believing you can part the red sea," Edward commented to me later, and I groaned in response.

Before we departed, Carlisle handed Maria a black credit card that he received from Volterra. It was agreed that she would charter a small jet to take them across the ocean. It certainly beat swimming.

Now we were sprinting the two hundred miles east that would take us to Nahuel and Huilen.

"Do they know we're coming?" Carlisle asked Zafrina.

"Yes. We visited them upon our return, and told them about our battle and all about Bella," Zafrina replied.

"That's all I need," Bella groaned – never liking the spotlight.

"No, young one... you misunderstand. Although Nahuel did remark on your shield, he's more intrigued with you being Nessie's mother," Zafrina proclaimed.

"Really…?" Bella responded, prompting Kachiri to speak.

"Nahuel's mother died giving birth to him. So, he has believed himself to be a monster his whole existence. He felt totally responsible for his mother's death, but now after hearing your story, he finds himself questioning this assumption. He will have a lot of questions for you… and Edward… I'm sure."

Bella nodded her head.

"And he also plans on spending a great deal of time with Renesmee as well," Zafrina added.

"I have some questions for him, too, Mamma," Renesmee interjected.

"I'm sure you do, sweetheart," Bella replied as she smiled at her daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

31

**Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**

**by Jim Parzych**

**Chapter 10: The Epilogue**

**Jasper's POV - May 2008**

"Alice?" I prodded when I saw the distress cross her pretty face.

One moment, she indicated with her finger and after a few seconds more she sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The coven in Canada…"

"Yes," I acknowledged.

"If we don't intervene, that confrontation will prove disastrous."

"Oh...?"

"They have themselves a redhead with an unusual gift."

"That's all we need," I replied as I pulled out my cell.

I called Felix in Volterra.

"We're going to need Bella on this," Alice commented. I gathered as much.

"Greetings, Jasper..." Felix answered the call.

"Felix... Have you dispatched a detail to Canada yet?"

"Demetri led a group of ten out this morning."

"My family and I need to meet with Demetri before he executes the mission."

"What's the problem?" Felix asked.

"The Canadians have themselves a very powerful talent, which elevates them beyond your run of the mill coven."

"Should I dispatch more Guard?" Felix asked. I turned to Alice, who nodded her head yes.

"Ten more should suffice and we'll need Dane on this as well," I replied.

"I'll get with Maria," Felix responded.

"Set up a rendezvous time so we can conference with Demetri."

Carlisle and Esme, and of course Jacob, stayed behind to take care of Renesmee. My siblings and I met Demetri and Dane in the woods north of Plentywood, Montana.

"What did your reconnaissance turn up?" I asked Dane.

"Right now they're about fifty miles north of the Canadian border. Our Guard are south of the border by five miles, and we're a good twenty miles south of them."

"Their numbers...?" I asked.

"They're at seventeen - twelve of which are newborn. This includes a female undergoing the transformation as we speak."

"What are we up against?"

"The leader appears to be a male but he defers some times to the redhead you asked me to observe. I'm not sure if this means anything, but the redhead is a lesbian... and definitely has some sort of sway over the other five females. She actually makes use of them on a rotating basis."

"Could this get any hotter?" Emmett commented, and that drew a glare from Rosalie.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"What did you see, Alice?" Demetri asked.

"The redhead's gift allows her to mesmerize anyone upon locking eyes with them and her power is strong enough to tame newborns."

"Dane... I'd like you to monitor the redhead again, and this time I'm going to sit in on it," Edward spoke for the first time.

"Perfect timing," Dane responded – this drew everyone's attention. Edward proceeded with the play by play...

"The redhead is eyeing a newly awakened female newborn. She's blonde and looks about high school age. The males have her surrounded and it's obvious the newborn feels threatened."

"Incredible," Dane muttered before Edward continued…

"The blonde newborn suddenly calmed down and the redhead is now kissing her."

"Awesome," Emmett responded with a smile.

"If the blonde was straight before - she isn't now... or at least not with this redhead… the blonde is kissing her back now with passion," Edward observed out loud.

"Fuck, yeah!" Emmett replied and I could see this was trying Rosalie's patience.

"The redhead doesn't seem to care about privacy either because they're both stripping their clothes off right there in the open. The newborn appears docile as a kitten," Dane added.

"It appears she can mesmerize her subjects with eye contact and then make them desire her sexually with a kiss," Edward deduced.

"I never heard of such a gift," Demetri commented.

"Do you think she's acting on her own?" Rosalie asked, and I immediately understood what she was hinting at. Even though the redhead was the one wielding the power didn't mean she wasn't blindly being manipulated by the leader. Rosalie's words reminded me very much of my own blind loyalty towards Maria.

"I can't tell," Edward replied to Rosalie.

"How are we going to handle this?" Demetri asked.

"That depends on Bella's acting skills," I replied with a grin.

"Well, ask your wife, Jasper, she thinks my acting skills suck," Bella replied, rolling her eyes.

"Only towards Edward specifically, Bella… for this you'll do just fine," Alice responded.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," Bella stated, and I could see she was anxious for our role to be over.

I smiled reassuringly at her, and she smiled back. I knew it was hard for Bella to be away from Renesmee like this, and I knew Edward preferred we handle this without Bella's involvement, but they understood that certain responsibilities would always fall on our shoulders.

"A redhead and newborn army... Is anyone else thinking how eerie this is?" Emmett asked. "It's like our past is coming back to haunt us."

"We all thought of it, Emmett… but only you felt the need to vocalize it," Edward responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Bella...? How fast can you precision shield someone?"

"About a second per…"

"And how long can you maintain it?"

"Twenty plus hours," Bella replied, and she smiled when she saw my eyes lit up.

"You've been practicing," I responded. "How far out can you shield someone?"

"Two hundred plus yards," Bella answered, still smiling.

I smiled and turned to Edward, who smiled back at me after reading my thoughts. He nodded before I addressed everyone. "Our main objective is the same as it always is. Eliminate the threat, but not the coven. Unfortunately, we're dealing with mind controlled newborns which means a risk to our own safety. I just want to emphasize that these newborns are innocent victims much like the old Volturi Guard during Aro's regime."

"Do we confront them head on?" Emmett asked, anxiously.

"That's what it will look like on the surface, but we'll be executing a plan of deception."

"The element of surprise," Demetri commented with a grin.

"The single most powerful element in achieving victory," I stressed.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Alice suddenly cried out, and it was apparent she had herself a new vision. It was safe to say that she saw the role she and Rosalie would play.

"What?" Rosalie asked Alice with a look of suspicion.

"It works, though, doesn't it, darlin?" I asked my mate.

"Yes, but..."

"It works," I re-emphasized.

"You aren't going to like this," Alice told Rosalie.

"Like what?" Rosalie demanded, and then she turned to me for an explanation.

"What do you think?" I asked Edward, ignoring Rosalie for a moment.

"It's a brilliant plan given your objective," Edward replied.

"Wait! Are you thinking of offering us up to this lesbian bitch?" Rosalie asked with alarm… and then she seemed to consider it. "Actually, I can see that working."

"It's not like you think, Rosalie," Alice warned her.

"Then will you please spell it out?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I said in a soft voice. "But only Bella will be acting."

"But Alice and I are a thousand times better actors than Bella," Rosalie argued, prompting Alice to sigh and shake her head no.

"Damn-it, you pixie fortune teller… what is it?"

"The second the redhead kisses you, she will notice your lack of passion. She will know that you are not under her sway."

"You mean I have to fall under her power?" Rosalie shrieked with shock.

"We both do," Alice pointed out.

"But not me...?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Not you, Bella… and your shield wouldn't allow it anyway. But you will be taking your queues from Rosalie and Alice, and the second she focuses all her attention on you, you will precision shield your sisters triggering our plan."

"Hot damn, Rose," Emmett responded with a smile, and this earned him a slap to the back of his head. "Fuck, Rose... that hurt," Emmett complained.

"Then fucking control yourself," she replied, glaring.

"If it's any conciliation, Rose. You will be playing the heavy as soon as Bella shields you. Basically, while Bella and Alice restrain her, you're going to threaten her life if she doesn't completely comply with everything you tell her."

"And while all this goes on, what will we be doing?" Demetri asked.

"We'll have our own role to play," I replied.

"All this to save some newborns…?" Demetri asked.

"Tell me, Demetri... What if you were one of those newborns?" Bella asked.

"But what if Bella's shield isn't effective against the redhead?" Dane asked.

"The redhead's gift works just like Chelsea's gift worked and I've already seen the outcome," Alice replied with a grin.

"So, who exactly am I shielding?" Bella asked.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I could see the smiles on their faces. Like Dane had said, there were seventeen of them... and given our number stood at twenty-eight, it was kind of unsettling to see them defying us with smiles on their faces.

"And here I thought the mighty Volturi had fallen," the male leader commented.

"Are you responsible for the direction your coven has taken?" Demetri asked, and it was then that the redhead stepped forward.

I saw the redhead glance over at myself, Alice, and Bella... and I was beginning to feel angry.

"We'll allow some of you to live if you turn over your girls," the male leader announced, while ignoring Demetri.

Then I saw the redhead lock eyes with me and a second later I felt a strange vertigo sensation.

"Wow," I heard, but ignored Emmett as I found myself walking forward.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Alice and Bella walking along side of me, and we didn't stop until we stood at attention before the redhead.

"You're all so very different, yet so incredibly beautiful," the redhead responded as she gazed into our golden eyes. "I'll enjoy adding you three to my harem."

It was strange. I understood what had happened, but didn't seem to care about it… all I wanted to do was obey her every command… so, the three of us stood motionless while the redhead inspected us.

"You especially," the redhead said, whispering into my ear.

"What did you do to them?" Demetri demanded, and the redhead laughed in response.

Then the redhead cupped my face and kissed me... full on my lips and never in my life before had a single kiss invoked such lustful desire in me. My sudden and intense need for this incredibly beautiful redhead sent a wet heat throughout my lower extremities, and only for a fleeting moment did it cross my mind that I've never been attracted towards my own gender before… but now, all that mattered to me, was having the honor of making love to this goddess. The thought that someone other than my Emmett was causing this desire should have appalled me, but it didn't. The thought that what I was feeling was one hundred percent artificial should have caused me to pause, but it didn't. The only thing that mattered in my life was to please and pleasure this girl before me.

"Oh god," I groaned from soaking my panties, and I felt a spark of jealousy when I saw my goddess kiss Alice. Of course, Alice responded much like I had and this would mean I would have to share with her.

Then the redhead moved to Bella, but something in her line of vision caused her to consider something. I then watched as she spent time looking across the field at the Volturi members before she returned her attention to Bella.

"You're a sexy one as well, your hotness, aren't you?" I heard the redhead tell Bella before she leaned forward to kiss her… and it was right then that all the adoration... all the love... and all the lust disappeared.

My eyes lit up in shock and I flashed over to her… as did Alice… and within a second, Bella and Alice had the redhead restrained. I walked up in front of her while Bella had one arm and Alice had the other.

"What is this?" the redhead demanded.

"One more word… or make one more wrong move… and I tear your head off and burn you," I promised the girl, and I could tell from the fear etched on her face that she believed me.

I looked across the field and saw the Volturi army stay on script. They'd only break from it if a fight broke out... or unless I gave the signal. So, for the time being, they stood there at attention staring forward like zombies.

I turned back to the redhead and snarled. "Make no mistake. We will end your existence if you don't cooperate fully."

"You'll end my life anyway," she replied in a soft defeated voice.

"Luckily for you, the new Volturi isn't like that... so, play nice and live... otherwise you die," I replied.

"Why aren't you still under my power?" the redhead asked.

"We have our own way of neutralizing powers such as yours. Now, what's your name?"

"Carrie," she replied, sounding scared.

"You need to release everyone on your side but the newborns," I told her.

Carrie turned to her coven and suddenly, I saw Edward flash across the field and tackled the leader of the coven. Emmett and Demetri provided back-up.

**Jasper's POV:**

While the Guard took over the duties of relieving Edward, Emmett and Demetri from detaining the so called leader, who actually was a nomad that manipulated Carrie, I stood in front of the twelve newborns that remained in Carrie's thrall.

"How long can you keep them like this?" I asked Carrie.

"I... I think once they're under... it's until I make a conscious effort to release them. That goes for their desire for me as well," Carrie replied. I could feel her embarrassment as how the females still reacted towards her.

"You are going to release them one at a time and on my word," I told her, "…and that is the last time you are allowed to use your power until permission is granted otherwise.

A total of six newborn, three of which were female, attacked the second they were released from their thrall... and surprisingly even my attempt at calming them down wasn't worth the risk of dealing with them. We had no choice but to destroy them.

The remaining six, which surprisingly included the newly awakened blonde, calmed down enough and agreed to cooperate. I assigned three Volturi Guard to each one of them.

We executed the nomad leader who proved to be the manipulator and spared the real Canadian coven of three. They had fallen under Carrie's thrall by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. We also released the three nomads who also took the wrong road. The final decision as to what to do with Carrie surfaced plenty of mixed emotions.

Demetri, having already experienced several centuries under Chelsea's sway, argued that Carrie's power was too dangerous. I argued that Maria's reputation was too dangerous... and that Bella's power was too dangerous... and that it wasn't the power itself that he should be concerned with, but the person controlling the power. My family supported me; especially Rosalie, therefore Carrie's fate would be decided by the Volturi council.

Alice and I volunteered to make the trip, along with Emmett and Rosalie. We would lobby for Carrie, using my own experience as how one could be manipulated. I wondered for a moment how Maria would react… and vote regarding Carrie's fate.

Edward would have made the trip if Maggie hadn't been available. Carrie didn't know it… but the Volturi would know if she was being sincere in her own repentance.

Despite pleas from Emmett, Rosalie refused to comment on her experience while in Carrie's thrall... and she made me promise that I wouldn't divulge what it was she was feeling during that experience as well. Alice, who was slightly more shaken from the experience, also preferred not to talk about it.

After hearing our testimony, and receiving a report from Maggie regarding Carrie's sincerity, the council voted unanimously to spare her life - but with the condition that she spend a minimum of twenty years serving the Volturi in a capacity to be determined later. Marcus didn't call this a form of punishment, but more a training exercise.

Carrie didn't seem to mind, conveying a need to learn right and be productive. She sincerely felt bad for allowing her libido to take advantage of those girls and wished there was a way to make it up to them - at least the ones still alive. It was about this time that Carrie learned that the newborn blonde girl's name was Jeanie… she was sixteen years old and a high school student… and had been a closet lesbian.

**Carlisle's POV - January 2014 - in Volterra**

"Greetings sir... ma'am... welcome to Volterra," the female vampire greeted us the second we stepped out of the elevator.

"How are you, Carrie," I greeted the lovely redhead with a smile. It was nice to see a pair of golden eyes on the Volturi receptionist.

"I'm doing well, sir, thank you," Carrie replied as she shook my hand… and then she giggled as she flashed into Esme's open arms.

"It's so nice to see you, dear," Esme declared as they embraced. "Tell me, how is your beautiful mate, Jeanie?"

"She's wonderful, Esme… and we're both extremely happy. She's so excited about getting to see you all tomorrow night," Carrie replied with a loving smile.

Carrie and Jeanie were vegetarians now, having been two of the first vampires to graduate under a new program offered by Garrett and Kate. Any vampire that wished to change their dietary lifestyle was now offered a highly successful program.

Garrett and Kate had been very passionate about it when they first proposed the program five years ago. Jasper even contributed by offering his services to newborns. Garrett proved to be the perfect spokesman and we were all pleasantly surprised at how many vampires actually partook in the program, and the very low dropout rate.

Drinking animal blood didn't suit everyone; so we weren't disillusioned to think we could change everybody. The much larger percentage of vampires still preyed on humans. Although, one practice we were happy to get rid of were the tourist death tours that Heidi used to perform.

"Esme," Carmen called out as she flitted over to us.

"How are you, Carmen?" Esme said as they hugged affectionately.

"Can you believe it's already been five years?" Carmen asked, hugging me as well.

"Are you insinuating that time here goes by quickly?" Esme asked with surprise.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Carmen replied with laughter.

"Where's Eleazar?" I asked, surprised that he didn't meet us.

"He's in deliberation behind closed doors."

"Oh...?" I responded with surprise. The only time deliberation was conducted behind closed doors was when there was an unusual circumstance… or when Marcus was expected to break a tie.

"We had to summon a Texas coven for some suspicious deaths in their city," Carmen elaborated.

"Yes, I saw something regarding this on Fox News. I'm sure Maria has something to say about this."

"Actually, she's recused herself from the proceedings… but has offered to witness if called upon," Carmen replied.

"Are you surprised, Carlisle?" Maria suddenly asked as she flitted over to us.

"Hello, Maria... and no, I'm not surprised. But I am impressed knowing you didn't have to do this," I said as we shook hands.

"We've made too much progress to let perception knock us backwards," Maria said with a smile.

"It's wonderful to see you, Maria," Esme greeted her with a hug.

"And it's especially nice to see you, too, Esme," Maria responded with genuine affection. Esme was one of the few that actually put a crack in Maria's armor.

"Who filled your seat in your stead?" I asked.

"Sulpicia."

"She's proving very reliable in this role, isn't she?" I remarked, nodding my head.

"Reliable and smart," Maria agreed. "She'd be a perfect candidate if Marcus were ever to step down."

"Is he still rambling on about that?" I asked, curious.

"I seriously think it's going to be soon," Maria replied with a touch of sadness.

"Well, in any event I agree. Sulpicia would be the perfect candidate," I declared.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't talk longer but I have a previous engagement. I just wanted to greet you proper."

"Thank you, Maria," Esme responded.

"I will see you all at tomorrow evening's social," Maria said before she left.

"Will all the Cullens be in attendance?" Carmen asked after Maria's departure.

"Yes, we're pretty sure they're all flying in tomorrow," Esme replied and with this, Carmen's eyes lit up. Esme smiled. "Yes, Carmen… including Bella and Renesmee."

"Wonderful," Carmen gushed with excitement.

Every Cullen had visited Volterra over the past six years except Bella and Renesmee. The three times that Edward had made the trip; he did so without his wife and daughter. Bella simply didn't want Renesmee near Volterra until she felt the new regime was stable.

"Physically, how old is the beautiful child now?" Carmen asked with a smile.

"She still has nine months of sweet sixteen," Esme replied like a proud grandmother.

As we passed the closed doors of the Throne Chamber, I noticed a large vampire with long sandy hair pacing nervously back and forth. Two other vampires stood off to the side and it was obvious that the three of them were together. Four Volturi Guard kept an attentive eye on them.

"Carlisle Cullen?" the large vampire inquired. I took in his thick Texas drawl, and automatically compared it with Jasper's.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"My name is Cal and I'm an old acquaintance of General Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you, Cal," I responded as I shook his hand.

"I was hoping to lobby for your support," he stated.

"I'm under the impression the council is already deliberating."

"Yes, but..."

"Then there really isn't anything I can do for you."

"I thought-"

"I'm sorry. Once deliberation has started, it cannot be interrupted unless there's additional evidence prudent to your case."

Cal paused for a moment.

"Do you have additional evidence?" I asked.

"No. But Jasper and I fought in the Southern Wars and I'm confident he'd support me on this."

"Do you mean as a character witness?" I asked, not really sure what Cal meant.

"If Jasper were here, I'm sure he'd interrupt that council and assist me," Cal snapped.

I sighed. "Sir... We have rules for a reason... and we all must abide by them. That includes the Cullens. Jasper is arriving tomorrow; perhaps you would like to talk to him yourself."

"Perhaps," Cody replied.

"Then if you'll excuse us," I replied and proceeded on down the corridor.

"You really are a saint, Carlisle," Carmen declared when they were outside of earshot.

I smiled at Carmen but didn't say anything.

"I wonder if Jasper even knows him," Esme commented.

"I'm kind of curious about that myself," I replied.

Once we said our goodbyes to Carmen and settled into our quarters, my cell phone vibrated. It was Alice.

"Hi Alice," I greeted her.

"Hi Carlisle," she responded in her pleasant bell-like voice. "Jazz doesn't recognize anyone by the name of Cal, but he did say that there were a lot of vampires during the Southern Wars that he didn't know by name."

"Well, I invited him to meet with Jasper tomorrow evening but I seriously doubt he'll stick around. I just don't like the fact that he dropped Jasper's name if he truly doesn't know him."

"Alice? Will our entire family be in attendance?" Esme asked from across the room.

"Yes. Rose called from Scotland and said she and Emmett are meeting up with the Irish coven tonight and then they'll all be flying in tomorrow morning. Jazz and I will arrive a little afterwards... and Edward, Bella and Nessie will arrive in the afternoon."

"Wonderful," Esme replied, happily.

"No Jacob...?" I inquired, knowing that had been a last minute decision.

"As much as he wanted to accompany Nessie, he said he needs to take advantage of this opportunity to spend some quality time with his Dad. He realizes Billy is getting older and won't live forever."

"Good for him," I replied, proud of Jacob.

"I don't like the way they're gawking at her," Bella complained as she paced up and down our room. When Bella was angry... there was no greeting... just frustrated anger.

"Mom, it's okay. It doesn't bother me," Renesmee said as she tried calming her mother. I glanced at Edward who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella, they're just fascinated with Renesmee... that's all," I pointed out.

"Honey, they've never seen a half vampire - half human before," Esme added, and then she took Bella into her arms and hugged her. As Esme hugged her stressing daughter, Edward spoke up.

"They weren't all staring at Renesmee, anyway."

"What?" Bella asked with alarm while Esme shot Edward a glare of displeasure.

"They're just as fascinated with you, love, as they are with our darling daughter," Edward pointed out.

"You see, Mom?" Renesmee said with a giggle.

"But… why?" Bella asked.

"Your role in Volturi History has been recorded in the annals and every vampire that visits Volterra reads the account of how Aro was taken down."

"You're kidding me!" Bella responded with shock.

"And based on the thoughts I read, they all look upon you with great reverence," Edward elaborated.

"Then tell them to knock it off!" Bella demanded.

"Bella," Esme tried soothing her, but this time Bella couldn't be soothed.

"Carlisle…? You got influence here… tell them! Tell them you will execute anyone that treats me like some sort of celebrity!"

I smiled while Edward rolled his eyes. Renesmee giggled. Esme just looked like she felt sorry for Bella.

Just then; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice barged into the room and immediately lavished their attention on Renesmee. It had been awhile since they'd last seen their niece so their reunion was most joyful. It also proved to be the perfect distraction.

"Introducing the Cullen family," a voice called out and with that the entire room stopped to watch us enter. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme," the voice proclaimed and Esme and I proceeded to the receiving line to make our greetings. The reception was heartfelt and loud.

"Emmett Cullen and his wife, Rosalie," the voice proclaimed, and Emmett and Rose followed suit, receiving another round of applause. I saw Felix meet Emmett's smirk with one of his own. The two of them had become good friends.

"Jasper Cullen and his wife, Alice," the voice proclaimed, and with this came a great deal of awe and respect. With great reluctance, Jasper accepted the official role of the Volturi General – something Maria constantly zinged him about.

"Edward Cullen and his wife, Bella... and their daughter, Renesmee," the voice proclaimed and all eyes landed on Mother and Daughter. For a few long moments, everyone in the hall was awestruck as they took in the sight of the newborn that took down the Volturi… and the newborn's daughter, the only hybrid they knew in existence.

Eevery set of eyes followed the family of three while the place erupted with an overwhelming wave of applause… and for a moment, I didn't think Bella would make it, but thanks to Alice's foresight and Jasper's gift, she pressed on. As I watched Jasper place his hand affectionately on Bella's arm, doing his best to keep Bella calm, I was momentarily reminded of Bella's nineteenth birthday party, and the irony. Being the center of attention had never been something Bella enjoyed as a human... and given she was a vampire, those feelings were amplified. Renesmee, on the other hand, soaked in the attention… and proved charming and graceful with every guest.

**Bella's POV - 2050**

The Quileute pack provided the logistics and cover for Edward and I to sneak through the back way to gain access to Charlie's hospital room.

"Dad," I greeted my father with a smile. Sue immediately moved away from his side to allow me room to be with my father. I took his hand in my hand and forced a huge smile.

"Hey kid... Hi Edward," he greeted us in a weak voice. "Thank you for coming," he added.

"Of course we'd be here, sir," Edward responded.

"Dad, Seth picked up Renesmee and Jake a few hours ago, so she should be here any second," I assured him.

"That's nice," he replied and then began coughing. I could smell the blood that coated his throat.

"Dad... Can I get you something so you'll be more comfortable?" I asked, trying to hold back my sob.

"I'll have everything I need in a second, Bells," my Dad replied with a smile.

Just then Renesmee burst into the room with a look of great sorrow on her face. Not bothering to hide her true nature, she flitted over to the other side of Charlie's bed and immediately climbed into the bed to join Charlie. They hugged.

Jacob nodded to me and Edward before he left the room. Alice saw Renesmee much better these days, but still couldn't see Jacob.

While Renesmee continued to hug her grandfather, she placed her palm on his cheek so he could see how much he meant to her… and then the quiet was shattered with the sound of Edward's cell phone vibrating.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Forty-one seconds," I heard Alice's soft voice on the phone, and I knew Renesmee also heard because she began to cry harder.

"Dad," I whispered, stretching out along the other side of him. He did his best to comfort both daughter and granddaughter.

"I'm ready," Charlie assured me with a smile.

"Grandpa, I love you," Renesmee said in-between sobs.

"My most precious girls," my Dad whispered, and I saw him shoot Sue a glance to include her in this as well. Sue smiled at Charlie – for she and her side of the family had already said their goodbyes.

"Dad, I'll miss you so much," I told him.

"No regrets, honey. You made me proud... and, so very happy," he said, and then looked over at Edward. "You take good care of my two little girls for me, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Edward replied in a soft respectful voice.

"You too, Jacob," Charlie added, knowing Jake would hear him.

"I will, Charlie," Jacob responded as he re-entered the room.

Renesmee and I hugged Charlie tight for the last thirteen beats of his heart and just before it stopped, we heard him say; "I love you."

Renesmee sobbed wet tears while I sobbed dry ones and we stayed with Charlie until Leah poked her head into the room and warned us that we had about thirty seconds.

I flashed over to Renesmee... took her in my arms and then picked her up and held her tight. I carried her over to Jacob, and Jacob quickly left the room with his sobbing wife in his arms. Edward comforted me as I sobbed, and then we left Sue to deal with the aftermath.

"Are you sure this isn't going to draw too much attention to us?" I asked as we prepared to say our final goodbyes at the cemetery. We had all listened to the funeral proceedings outside the church earlier.

"The only people attending who will recognize us are Ben and Angela, and would it be so terrible if they find out?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, Alice. You tell us," Edward replied, rolling his eyes. Alice smiled and shook her head no.

Nearly the whole Quileute tribe attended to pay their final respects to Charlie. He would join Billy, who had passed away several years before.

At our request, the pack provided us cover by surrounding us. Given how huge the Quileute boys were so huge; they blinded most people from seeing us.

I watched as Seth took his place to address everyone. He shot me a comforting smile before he pulled out two pieces of paper. Renesmee and I had written something for Seth to read.

"My name is Seth Clearwater," he introduced himself. "Charlie was my step-Dad. He was also my friend."

Seth had stopped phasing nearly two decades ago when he imprinted on a lovely young woman by the name of Nina. His two teenage boys flanked Nina while his sister, Leah, stood beside their mother, Sue.

I had seen Ben and Angela arrive but forced myself not to look at them more than I had to.

"Charlie was the Police Chief in Forks for over thirty years. He always put the safety of this town first. He was a beloved husband to my mother, Sue Clearwater... a beloved father to Bella... a beloved step-father to me and Leah... a beloved grandfather to Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter, and to Harry and Jacob, me and my wife, Nina's, children."

"Angela is wondering if the adopted girl she had heard about so long ago is named Renesmee," Edward told me in vampire speed.

"Bella and Renesmee wrote a note each that they asked me to read for them."

I glanced over at Angela and saw her looking around now. I could see her getting frustrated with trying to see behind the huge frames of the Quileute boys.

"Trust me... to know Charlie, Bella and Renesmee, is to know how truly close their relationship was over these years. I know he treasured his time with them, and he considered himself to be the luckiest man on the planet."

I swallowed a sob while Renesmee began crying. Angela obviously heard a young woman crying and looked around for her.

"I will read Bella's goodbye first... Dad, I love you so very much and will miss you dearly. Having you in our life has been so special to us and we'll always treasure your acceptance and understanding… and most of all your love. Edward and I, along with Renesmee, will love you for an eternity... and that goes for all us Cullens. We'll never ever forget you."

I openly began sobbing while Edward did what he could to comfort me. I also felt a comforting hand from Esme and Alice. I could see Angela looking around again.

"I will now read Renesmee's goodbye... Grandpa Charlie, I miss you so, so much. I love you so very much and will take comfort in all our memories together. I love you, Grandpa."

Renesmee burst out in tears and I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed openly and loudly.

"Bella, she's spotted you," Edward whispered to me, and I turned to see Angela starring at me with a look of shock on her face. I could also see her tears, streaming down the sides of her cheeks.

Seth brought the ceremony to an end and the people started to walk back to their cars. Angela remained… standing with Ben.

"Your call, honey," Edward whispered, and I knew this meant I had Carlisle's blessing.

"Let them through," I said in a soft voice, and the Quileute tribe parted like the Red Sea.

Angela and Ben slowly approached us and I saw Ben's eyes light up with shock as he neared me. Angela's eyes were not only darting from me to Edward... but to Renesmee's as well… and I heard her gasp before collecting herself.

"Bella?" Angela whispered… still not completely sure.

"Hi Angela," I replied with a shy smile.

Angela's eyes were as big as saucers as she scanned all the familiar faces. Alice and Jasper... Rosalie and Emmett... and Carlisle and Esme... before she returned her eyes to me.

"I... I'm sorry about your Dad," Angela said in a soft sincere voice.

"He had a good life, Angela. Thank you so much for coming," I then glanced at Ben and shot him a smile. I could hear their hearts working overtime.

"You sound different," she admitted.

"Sorry… I wish my voice sounded more like my old voice," I joked.

"Nonsense, it sounds beautiful," Angela replied with a comforting smile… and then she turned to Renesmee. "Is this your precious daughter?" Angela asked as she eyed Renesmee.

"Yes, Angela," Edward spoke for the first time. "This is our daughter, Renesmee."

"You're a very beautiful young woman," Angela told Renesmee with a smile.

"Thank you, Angela. It's nice to finally meet you," Renesmee replied. "My Mom has told me so much about you."

"You look so much like your Mom and Dad," Angela whispered with a look of awe on her face. Then she returned her attention back to us. "I missed you," she said. "I... I tried contacting you a few times but Charlie..."

"I know… I'm sorry," I replied, and I truly was.

"I can see now you had legitimate reasons, but I'm glad you were able to still share your life with your Father."

I smiled at Angela.

"Is your mother still alive?" Angela asked.

"No. She passed away awhile ago."

"I'm sorry," Angela replied. "But mostly I'm so happy for you," she added, gesturing to Edward and Renesmee. I could see she was on the verge of crying again.

"And I'm happy for you as well, Angela. I know all about your two boys and girl... I know they are quite successful and how they provided you with five lovely grandchildren."

Angela eyes lit up in surprise at everything I knew. It was my way of telling her that although I couldn't see her all these past years, I never stopped loving her. She understood, and I saw her tears streaming down her cheeks. Then something must have occurred to her, because she shot Edward a glance.

"The scholarship money," she whispered.

"It was the least we could do for such great friends," Edward replied.

Angela smiled at Edward before returning her gaze back on me. "Can… Can I hug you," she asked me with tears.

I took a step forward and opened my arms, and a second later we were embracing. We stood there hugging each other for a few minutes. Her sobs with tears... my sobs without… and then we broke apart and stepped back from one another. Then she looked over at my family.

"I always knew you Cullens were special," she said with a grin. "Nothing pleased me more when you made Bella one of you," she added.

"Your special, too, Angela," I replied.

"You make me feel special," she admitted with a smile.

"Can we count on your discretion," Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Yes, sir," Ben replied without hesitation.

"Nobody will ever know of this, Doctor Cullen," Angela assured my father, and I didn't doubt for a moment she was telling the truth. Then she turned back to me. "Will I ever see you again?"

"If you want to," I replied with a smile.

"I want," Angela gushed.

"Then from time to time, we'll pay you a visit," I replied with a smile.

"That would be real nice," Angela replied with a smile. "Well, I have to admit you certainly aged well," she added, and this caused not only my family to bust out laughing… but the wolf pack as well.

"Angela?" I said after we all calmed down.

"Yes," she responded with a smile. I saw she was on the verge of crying again.

"Edward and I will continue to look in on you from time to time, but if you ever need to get a hold of us for anything, I want to give you a way to contact me."

"But Bella... you have already given us so much," Angela replied.

"I want you to know how to get a hold of me," I insisted, making Angela smile. "Leah, can I see you for a moment," I called out to my step-sister.

Leah was my beautiful Native American step-sister, who still phased. She still looked like a hot gal in her early twenties. Leah took a moment to give Renesmee a tight hug before she came before me. I smiled at her, lovingly. Leah had grown especially close to Renesmee over these years.

"Leah, this is my good friend, Angela," I introduced them. Leah understood what this meant.

"Hi Angela, it's nice to meet you," Leah said and Angela smiled.

"Angela, if you ever need to contact me... just go to the reservation… tell them who you are… and ask for Leah Clearwater. I will ensure my sister gets your message."

After Angela thanked Leah, she must have sensed this was goodbye because she moved into my arms again for another hug. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear. "Thank you so much for this."

"And thank you, Angela… for being such a great friend," I replied. I then glanced at Ben, smiled, and then watched them walk off to their car.

"Honey…?" I called out to my daughter. She was being comforted by Rose for the moment, and then broke away to flit by my side.

Together, hand in hand, we approached Charlie's grave for our final goodbye. We stood in silence, gazing down at the casket, hugging each other.

"We love you, Charlie Swan... and none of us will ever forget you," I whispered.

Then Jacob wrapped his arm around Renesmee and Edward did the same with me… and then the four of us turned back to the rest of our family and our Quileute friends.

"Thank you... Thank you all for being here for me and saying your final farewells to my Dad," I said, smiling. They all smiled back at us.

"Bella…? Would you like to spend a couple weeks at our old place before we return to Volterra?" Carlisle asked.

"Could we?" I asked with hopeful response. I could see the wolf pack was all for it.

"Of course we can as long as you are okay with it," Carlisle replied with a reassuring smile.

I looked at my siblings and friends and saw their anticipated excitement. Then I turned to my daughter. "What do you say, honey?"

"I say Jake and I call dibs on our old cottage," Renesmee replied, and with that everyone laughed hard in response.

**The end of Breaking Dawn, the Battle!**


End file.
